A World Embroiled in Chaos
by Biggoron
Summary: In the seminear future, humans take the next step in evolution... which means that they can morph into their own versions of a SSBM character! Please give it a chance...you make like it. Finally... finished.
1. An explanation

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter one: An explanation_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Super Smash Bros. series, or the characters within the game. I do own the storyline, and how the transformations, themselves may look. The transformation process itself, is, however, similar to the Laguz of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, which I also don't own. The characters are based on real people I know, and their SSBM skills, though.

A/N: Well, here I am, finally writing my first fanfic. For those of you reading this story, and giving it a chance, thanks. I'll do my best not to disappoint. Chapter one, which is more like a prologue, actually explains how the entire story and its setting works. Well, enough talking, here it is. Enjoy:

Sometime in the semi-near future… 

Humans have taken the next step in evolution. They have the ability to transform from their normal human selves, to a SSBM character, to do battle, then back to their normal human version. Each person has three transformations, which are their three best characters. The transformations themselves, however, are usually modified a bit to look like the person, him or herself. An example is a person who has brown hair and eyes, and transformed into a Kirby, they'd be brown, and have brown eyes. The skill level of the person also modifies both the look and power of these transformations… and another interesting effect, is that people are losing all signs of advanced aging, and unless are killed in battle, will not die…

This new evolution of the human race brought forth the beginning of the "grand tournaments." Glorious battles where people used these transformations to fight, for power, glory, love, fame, or their own personal gain or enjoyment, it was up to them, and for awhile, the world became quite an interesting and prosperous place. Although, there's only one direction to go from the top: down.

The more corrupt ones, or now commonly known as, the Silver Rogues, used this new transformation to promote their own evil ends… and because of this, the world was thrown into a state of great chaos. The rogues slaughtered many innocents, and the people thought the world was at an end.

Hope, however, still existed. Clans began to form. The clans were groups of people who did not support the actions of the rogues. They greatly improved the chances of survival. The clans will each build their own settlement, trained with each other every day, and the strong would protect the weak. Each clan had four levels of authority within:

-The normal members: simply the normal members. They always number the most, (that is, unless the clan has under 15 members). They are simply, the weaker members of the clan.

-The elites: otherwise known as the generals, the elites are five stronger members of the clan. They have more power than the normal members.

-The second-in-command: obviously, the clan's second strongest member. The clan master's right-hand man, he/she must obtain a high level of trust from his/her leader. Usually is a messenger for the clan master.

-The Clan Master: The strongest, and the leader of the clan. The clan master is responsible for the survival of his clan members. All others must listen to him/her, as a clan is only as strong as its clan master…

…Stronger clans began to repel the rogues, while the weaker ones were wiped out. The clans would sometimes break out into turf arguments, but the stronger clan always prevailed. Eventually, clan justice, which is basically the revival of the law and order enforcers, in clan form, was established. This also increased the chance of survival greatly, but the chaos in the land still outweighed its order…

Coming up: First, we have a chapter of the events leading to the chaos of the world. Then, twenty years later, the story will begin at the settlement of clan wildfire. Set in the middle of a vast plain, which is surrounded by a dense forest, clan wildfire doesn't have many members. The clan is known to accept anyone in need of being in a clan: It has its weak members, but silver rogue attacks, however, are rare…. for two good reasons:

One: the plains that the settlement is upon are surrounded by a dense forest, which makes reaching the clan's settlement, simply hard.

Two, which is the better of the reasons: clan wildfire will accept anyone, so it has its weak members. It's stronger members, however, are legendary, and the clan master possesses absolutely terrifying, and rumored to be unfathomable power; it is said that none of the clan members have ever seen him in his strongest form.

After learning of these two things, only the bravest rogues attack them. But what happens when the clan master and the second in command are away, and very skilled rogues attack them? Well, the elites argue for leadership, of course!

Phew. There you have it, chapter one finished. I hope that you guys like it, and will continue to read for my story, and hopefully send some reviews as well. Constructive criticism is welcome, as are ideas for distant chapters. But please don't flame; this is my very first fanfic.

-Until next chapter,

Biggoron


	2. The beginning

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter two: The beginning_

**DISCLAIMER: **Refer to chapter one's disclaimer. 

A/N: Okay, so let's get down to the actual business. Three days seems like so long, especially since I wrote chapter one before I actually subscribed. The responses to reviews WILL be given here when this stuff is posted. So… onward with the story!

…_The final hour of world order…_

"Lllaaaddiiieessand gentlemen!Thegrandtournamentisproudtobringyouits semi-finals!Judgedbyone ofthefouralmighty gods, himself, thistournamentisthebiggestthing yet!Peoplefromallovertheglobewithskillhavecometocompeteinthis tournament,and now,we'vefinallynarrowedittothetop four!" An announcer blared through the microphone.

The entire stadium cheered. It was packed full of many spectators and competitors. Each wanted one thing: recognition from the god. There was no honor higher than being approved by one of the four gods. When the evolution began, four in specific had a god transformation, one of ultimate power, far beyond that ever seen elsewhere. These four each ruled over their own realm of the alternate exsistence of paradise, and could choose who is, and isn't welcome in it. The gods are not only admired, but feared, as they are rumored to be able to take out the entire planet, itself, or perhaps all that is known, with but a single shot. This alone drove fear and awe of them into the hearts of humans.

The god, known as Kirth, sat confidently from the highest seat in the stadium, which was more like an ornate golden throne, inside a room in the stadium, alone, where the ring could be seen from behind reinforced glass. He wore an all midnight blue colored coat, gray pants, and obsidian colored boots. His eyes were an eerie shade of purple, and his hair was simply black. He began to sip from his goblet of wine. "This should get interesting…it's almost time, too…" He muttered to himself.

"Nnnooooooooooowwww!Heeeeeeeeerrrrreeewehave it! Intheredcorneristhechampionofthe east,thecrimson fireball,theforest fire… Bbbrrrrrreeennnannn!" The announcer continued. Suddenly, a circular part of the ring descended underground, and moments later, came back up into place with a person on top of it. The guy now on the ring, who was obviously the Brennan spoken of, waved to the large mass of people, who cheered in return. Brennan had black hair, and squinted eyes of unidentifiable color. He looked pretty strong, and wore a red Japanese kimono. He then transformed into his Mario form, which looked exactly like Mario, but was a tad more muscular, with squinty eyes, and black hair.

"…Aaaaaaannnnnnnndddinthebluecorneristhekingofthe west,theicy breath,theblizzardof dispair… iiiiiiiiiiiit'sAjax!" The announcer added. Another circular segment of the ring, on the opposite side this time, descended, and came back up with another guy on it. This guy, obviously Ajax, seemed to be a buff American competitor. He was wearing a simple ice blue short-sleeved shirt, gray gym shorts, and common black shoes. His eyes were blue, and his hair was a dark brown. He transformed into his Bowser form, Which was Bowser in an ice blue colored face and shell. His hair became a darker blue, eyes remaining ice blue, and the underbelly was a brown color. The bowser looked pretty muscular.

"Noowwwwthewinnerofthismatchwillfaceoffagainstthefameddemonofthe north,whojustlastmatchnarrowlywonoverthegreatconquerorofthe south!Thewinnerofthatmatchwillrecieveblessingsofoneofthegreat gods, Kirth,aswellasanassortmentofmany other prizes! Now….get ready ….set….and…. beeeeeeggginn!" The announcer blared. The crowd cheered as Brennan took a step closer to Ajax.

"Ready for me to kick your ass?" Brennan asked, in a slightly Mario-like voice. "Not likely." Ajax replied, in a roar of a voice. "I'm the one who's going to be doing the ass kicking!" He added, charging at Brennan, who jumped over his tackle. "Is that all you've-a got?" Brennan asked, shooting a large crimson fireball at Ajax. "Not at all." Ajax replied, blowing a large gust of sub-zero degree wind into Brennan's face. Brennan's widened, as his fireball was engulfed, and the frost continued to him. He sidestepped out of the way of the blast, but it was only inches away from hitting him.

"…Interesting…fire versus ice…and a pretty even battle at that…" Kirth sighed. "…But too bad I can't stay to see the rest of it." Kirth added, finishing the wine in his goblet, getting up, and entering another room via a hidden door. Six very powerful looking humans stood in wait.

Ajax reeled backward from the huge fireball Brennan sent at him. "Give-a-up?" Brennan asked. "Never…I'm just… cooling off…" Ajax said, getting up, and withdrawing into his shell. "…. Blizzard time…" Ajax roared. He began spinning around at fast speeds, and soon ice began to spin around him. He spun faster and faster, creating a tornado, which, due to the ice, turned into a blizzard. "Wha- I can't-a see!" Brennan yelled. Soon enough, Ajax, still spinning in his shell, collided heavily into Brennan's side. Brennan reeled backwards, but caught himself in midair, and used a burning fist to knock Ajax out of his spinning state, and the blizzard receded.

"…My lord Kirth…are the preparations ready?" One of the six asked. "Yes. They are. This is the biggest of the gatherings the world will have for a long time to come…now all the fighters are fatigued, so you guys can take the entire stadium with minimal casualties." Kirth said. "So let me get this straight…" The seemingly weakest of the seven-in-all began. "…We, the generals of your army, are to take all the members we currently have, sweep the stadium, recruiting people, and killing those who refuse?" He asked. "Exactly." Kirth replied. "What do you intend to call all of your army when this is all over?" The seemingly strongest, besides Kirth himself, asked. "…The Silver Rogues." Kirth replied, with a sly grin.

Both Brennan and Ajax looked visibly fatigued. "Let's end this, shall we?" Ajax asked. "Yeah. All or nothing? Strongest technique against strongest?" Brennan asked. "Bring it." Ajax replied, beginning to inhale from within. Brennan began charging up a massive fireball. The entire audience stood in awe. "Whoa! Ican'tbelieve this"- The announcer began, but after realizing that nobody was paying any attention to him, he shut up. A huge blast of pure negative degree ice breath shot forward, while a just as large fireball of an extremely high degree flew forward. The two attacks clashed, and the entire stadium shook. When the dust cleared, both of them were back in their human forms, and unconscious, and a robed figure, one of the six generals, stood in the center of the ring.

"Silver rogues attack!" He said. Seemingly out of nowhere, thousands upon thousands of already transformed fighters, mostly foxes, falcos, marths, and sheiks, all wearing black, swept into the audience, holding some of the spectators with a dagger at the throat. "You have a choice! Pledge your loyalty to the silver rogues, the new holders of the world, or perish here!" The strongest of the six generals yelled. After that, there were many mangled cries. "What the hell is going on here? Why,I'veneverseenthismuch blood! Where's my"- The announcer blared, before his throat was sliced open by a Marth-rogue. There were some cries of surrender, and some cries of death. Blood began to seep everywhere.

The general laughed. "Bring me the ones who pledge loyalty!" He yelled at a nearby sheikah rogue, who, upon his command, began to collect those who pledged loyalty. "Take them to the base." The general said. "Right away!" The sheikah said, saluting, then throwing a deku nut at the ground. There was a small explosion, and a lot of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, the many who had chosen the life of chaos were gone.

Suddenly, Tamrin, the one who was going to end up winning the tournament, and the demon of the north came up to the top general. "You will stop this attack at once, or you will die." He said simply. "Why should I? That's not my decision, but the decision of master Kirth." The general said. Tamrin's face paled a bit. "…That will present much of a problem." He sighed. "So what'll it be? Death or a life of chaos?" The general asked. "Neither." Tamrin said, morphing into his sheik form, and throwing his deku nut down with an explosion, and a large puff of smoke. When the smoke vanished, all those who survived and were still in the stadium, vanished. "…That's all of them, then." The general sighed, looking at the corpses of the dead ones strewn upon the stands.

"…Chaos is chaos, and selfish desires may overpower all, but leaving corpses as they are I will not stand." The general sighed. He morphed into his Zelda form (which in his case, is more like a very powerful dark warlock), and then pointed his hand toward the corpses, which disappeared in flashes of light. "May one of the gods accept you into their realm of paradise…" The general sighed.

Meanwhile, Kirth was floating above the stadium, laughing to himself. "You may have escaped now, but it matters not." He chuckled.

So, that day, the great massacre occurred. Most of the world's population was in the grand stadium, and a third of them were killed, a third escaped, and a third joined the silver rogues, and actually became quite fond of their new life. Thus the world fell into chaos, and the escaped ones began to be hunted down, so clan were formed, and thus takes you back to all explained in chapter one….

Coming up: Twenty years later, we come to the setting of clan wildfire. They are led by easily one of the most powerful clan masters, a silent man who barely talks about his past, who, for some reason, in exchange for his greater power, has only two forms instead of three. But when he and the second in command have to leave, and a silver rogue group attacks the clan for a threat far greater than they've ever faced, what is their biggest obstacle? The rogues, or each other?

Okay, there it is. Chapter two: done. Once again, I really appreciate it if, when this is posted, that you guys are giving this story a chance and are actually reviewing it. Thank you, readers.

-Until next chapter,

Biggoron


	3. Meet Clan Wildfire

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter three: Meet Clan Wildfire_

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

A/N: Well, right now I'm still waiting for the three-day wait to stop before I can post this…so… this is my third chapter. When this is posted, it'll PROBABLY have these three, and perhaps a fourth, chapter. Just to give the heads up. But for now…story time!

…_Clan Wildfire's settlement…_

Kyle looked at the dawn sky from the balcony connected from his top floor room. "An hour until everyone else gets up…" The clan master sighed to himself, taking off his usual shades, revealing sky blue eyes. He was rather large, and had light brown hair. He wore a long green vest, with a blue undershirt, casual blue pants, and simple brown boots. A sudden gust of wind came down from behind him.

"Josh…." Kyle sighed, putting his shades back on. "…Haven't I told you that you can't come up here unless I give you permission?" Kyle asked his older brother, sounding a bit annoyed. Josh is the second in command of clan wildfire, as Kyle's older, but less powerful, brother. Josh was in his sheik form, and had the dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes, with a royal blue sheikah outfit, and a crimson crying eye emblem on it. No weapons were visible, but you could easily sense that this was a dangerous person.

Josh morphed back into his human form. He was shorter than Kyle, with the same eye and hair colors, but darker versions of them. What he wore was also similar, but the vest was shorter, and was royal blue in color. The undershirt was an ice blue, and he wore the same type of pants and boots as Kyle.

"…Thinking about _Her_ again?" Josh asked. Kyle did not turn around. "I asked you a question… say it like that again…and…." Kyle began to say through clenched teeth. His hair began to form a fiery pattern that went backwards, and was becoming a brown-orange color.

"…um… I… didn't…" Josh began. Kyle's hair returned to it's normal state.

"What do you want? Spit it out!" Kyle said, now angrily. "There has been abnormal silver rogue activity in the woods…and I thought…" Josh began. "Then deal with it." Kyle said simply. Josh paused for a moment. The boss doesn't get angry like this at all…. Josh began to think. He made a bad mistake. He's lucky the clan master didn't just mow him down where he stood.

"…By your leave…" Josh said, beginning to think more wisely. He morphed back into his sheik form disappeared in the gust of wind that he came, which was actually him running at lightning speeds, and disappearing into the forest. "If he ever tries that again, I'll have his head…" Kyle muttered to himself. "…Now everyone should be up." Kyle added, going back into his room, which actually took up the entire top floor.

Kyle walked down to the floor below his: The higher hangout. There was a guy slightly smaller than Kyle, with black hair, and brown eyes, wearing a black shirt, casual pants and shoes, and for some unusual reason, he wore a derby, playing videogames against a rather…bulky guy who wore all black, had curling black hair, and brown eyes, a short guy with blonde hair and brown eyes, who wore a red shirt and the casual stuff (normal pants and boots/shoes), and an even shorter woman with the same light brown color hair color as Kyle, and brown eyes, who wore a forest green shirt, and the casuals. Watching them was a rather beautiful woman of average height, vibrant red hair, and turquoise eyes, who wore orange, and the rest of the casuals.

Kyle stopped and sat in between the redhead and the guy with the derby. After the game finished, the guy with the derby, next to Kyle looked triumphant. Kyle then stood up. "Good morning my elites…" Kyle began, as each replied with their own greeting. "Well…my brother went to repel the silver rogues lurking in the woods around our turf. Today, I have to leave on my own business… so I'm entrusting the five of you to guard the fort until my return later tonight." Kyle said. "Not a problem." Kevin, the one with the derby replied. "Yeah, sure…" Jery, the bulky one, sighed. "You can count on us." The small blonde guy said. "Sure." Alyssa, the redhead stated. "Got it." Kacie, the short one replied.

"Before I leave, combat practice. The five of you are going to spar, and deliver the message to the lower four as well." Kyle said. The five nodded. "Let's go." Kevin said. The six of them got the weaker four: Phill, Cam, Brian, and Jarod, and went to the training rooms.

"Ok…Kevin…you first." Kyle said, transforming into his young link form. It looked like young link, wearing white, with Kyle's hair and eye color, wielding the mirror shield and gilded sword. Kevin nodded, and transformed into his strongest form: Marth, clad in white, with Kevin's hair color, but amber red eyes instead. He was wearing the same derby. In his hand, was a black and purple colored bastard long sword.

Kevin ran at Kyle, who rolled under the sword attack, then attacked again. His longsword met with the gilded sword with a loud 'clang.' "That'll do." Kyle said. "Alyssa, you're up next." Kyle said. Kevin morphed back into his human form, while Alyssa morphed into her strongest form: Sheik. It had Alyssa's same eyes, hair, and face, but with orange sheikah robes, with the royal blue crying eye emblem.

Alyssa began by throwing red-tipped throwing knives at Kyle, who shot them all down by firing an arrow, that split up into the same amount of arrows as the darts flying at him. Alyssa then thought about taking out her trump card: the shuriken that goes through just about anything, but then realized that training battles were designed not to go full out on your opponent, and to save the adrenaline for the real battles.

The others then went up. Those two did the best, and the others did worse, and some did…. abysmal.

Kyle sighed. "You guys are all free for the day. Do what you wish, and I'll join you in hanging out for the rest of the night after my return." Kyle said. He morphed into his young link form, and darted into the woods, at a rather fast speed.

The five elite clan members walked up to the higher hangout. "I wonder where he had to go?" Kevin asked. "Hm…I don't know…he never says anything about stuff like this…" Alyssa sighed. "We don't know… our clan master is rather…mysterious." Tyler said. "Yeah…he was born with only two forms instead of the usual three." Kevin replied. "…But he's extremely powerful." Tyler said. "Yeah, what's up with that?" Jery asked. "He's…different." Alyssa sighed. They all sat down in their own places and began doing their own things.

…_Later…around nightfall…_

"Hm. He should be back soon." Tyler said. "Yeah…" Alyssa replied. "Um…guys… we have silver rogues coming north." Kevin said. Everyone got up and looked out the window. "The leaders are gone so…which one of us will lead?" Jery asked. "I will. I'm the strongest of us here." Kevin said. "No! Kyle trusts me the most!" Tyler said. "Not really…" Kevin replied. "How about I just take the leadership?" Jery asked. "What about me?" Kacie asked. Alyssa just kind of sat back in the corner, and watched the seemingly pointless argument. She then felt like she was sitting on something.

"How about I fight you right now?" Jery asked. "Bring it on!" Kevin replied. They each turned into their choice form: Kevin turned into his Marth form, and Jery became his Samus form, which was him inside an all-black, but more advanced samus suit, with a much larger arm cannon on it. "Um…hey…I found this." Alyssa said, holding up the piece of paper, which read:

_In case of bandit attack, have Alyssa command the rear, with Jery, Kacie, and Phill. Have Kevin defend the front, with Tyler, Brian, Jarod, and Cam. Anyone who defies this will have to answer to me when I return._

_-Kyle_

Jery stared at Alyssa. The two of them were evenly as powerful. "He really favors you." Jery scowled. Alyssa just smiled sweetly. Kevin is the strongest of the 5 elites, so the front was an obvious choice.

Alyssa turned into her Sheik form, and led Kacie, Tyler, and Phill to the rear of the settlement. Kevin, already in Marth form, led the already in Samus form Jery, Cam, Brian, and Jarod to the front. The battle will soon begin…

Coming up: The time spent arguing has let the silver rogues get closer to the fort than wanted. They come both higher in number than expected, and seem to part of an extremely well trained group, much better than the clan has ever faced before…and when the weaker members aren't able to hold their part of the defense, it makes things twice as hard for the elite clan members. Things are looking pretty grim for the clan…

Okay, that wraps up chapter three. I hope that you guys like it. Anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you'll all review. That's all for now. I plan to update soon.

-Until next chapter,

Biggoron


	4. Clan vs Rogues

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter four: Clan vs. Rogues_

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

A/n: Ok, here we have chapter four. I'm writing this with a couple of hours left before being able to upload this, so this is the chapter where I expect reviews. As for now, however, Clan Wildfire's action will be beginning… (P.S: I'm not sure if the non-person based off of character's names are original or not…I make them up as I go…so if ithappens to be already used, I don't claim name ownership…)

…_The plains of Clan Wildfire… nightfall…_

"Attack!" Derkan, a black robed figure yelled. "Burn the place down! Kill the clan! Take all the loot, it's all yours!" He yelled. The silver rogues obeyed their commander, and attacked the settlement, beginning to each transform into their own form as they dashed forward. They came towards the front and back of the settlement. A large rush of pure energy, shaped like the slash of a blade, came forward and cleaved a game+watch minion in two. "Great. The rogues are closer than I thought…" Kevin, the one who unleashed the attack, sighed. He still was in his Marth form.

"The rogues really began to pour in. Kevin began to unleash a volley of energy slashes at the rogues, picking two off per blast. The still transformed Jery, shot a single missile out, that, as it shot forward, shot out four smaller missiles as well. Cam, who was by far the clan's weakest member, morphed into his young link form, which is a scrawny-looking young link, but with brown eyes and brown hair, and wore blue, wielding the kokiri sword, which was actually a short sword, and the deku shield, which was no more than wood. He threw his plastic boomerang at a rogue, which hit the rogue in his side, causing him to look at where it hit, shrug, and simply continue.

Brian transformed into his Link form, which was the normal green-wearing link, but a tad bigger, with the usual master sword and Hylian shield. He had black hair, and brown eyes, though. He took out a larger, brown-colored bomb, and threw it among the rogues.

Jarod, the last of the front guards, turned into his Captain Falcon form, which was a taller brown eyed, black haired, captain falcon…wearing white and pink… He threw a falcon punch that erupted in pink fire, and flew forward. The rogues began to reply with a various assortment of turnips, icicles, fireballs, laser beams, and 2-D bacon…

The rear rogues began to move in. Alyssa, in sheikah form, began throwing the red-tipped 'death-darts' at the rogues. When they hit, they injected poison into the target, which was able to kill these rogues in a matter of seconds. Kacie transformed into her Roy form, which had her same features and face, but wore Roy's green-style armor, and sword, as well. She began making rapid slashes, turning different colors while doing so, and flames went flying out with each swing.

Tyler, morphing into his Samus form, which was the suit, the dark-brown color, and had many more guns, and a much larger arm cannon upon it. All the guns on the suit began to fire missile upon missile at the rogues, taking out a very large number of them.

Phill then morphed into his samus form, as well, which was a red-orange color, and not as powerful looking as Tyler's. He began firing large amounts of missiles, as well.

Soon enough, the rogues got close, meaning that ranged combat would now be replaced with…melee combat.

Now, back to the front, Kevin took his demonic longsword and slashed clear through three rogues at the same time without giving them the time to attack. A fox rogue came forward, and attacked Cam, who tried to block, but Fox dashed right through him. The fox then shot Cam with his laser gun, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. Jery was able to blast his way through many of the ranks, as Brian and Jarod seemed to be doing okay.

"They seem to be doing pretty good…" Derkan smiled to himself. "Perhaps this clan will have the honor of being finished by me, Derkan the great, himself, after all!" He sneered, turning into his falco form, and dashing forward at fast speeds.

Phill was in a tight battle against a pretty powerful Pikachu-rogue. He was winning, but a powerful ice climber rogue joined the fight, as well, making things harder. Next thing he knew, a Game+Watch rogue knocked him out with a 2-D chair, causing him to return to his normal form, and drop down unconscious. Kacie, Alyssa, and Tyler seemed to have no trouble, though.

Back at the front, Derkan, in his black-vested, purple crow of a falco form, reached the oncoming melee. He shot Jarod several times in the chest, causing him to also revert back to human form, and fall down, unconscious. Brian tried to avenge that, but was ran over by a 'falco illusion" technique, causing the same results as Jarod. Now, only the five elites remained. The rogues' seemingly endless numbers pushed them all back to their own walls, themselves…

"Surrender, and we'll let you live!" Derkan said, triumphantly. The two in the front against sixty-one, and the three in the back against forty-eight, really weren't good odds. Kevin sighed. They were strong, but surrounded. He didn't know what to do, but his semi-untrustworthy partner seemed more than ready to attack.

"Say…where's your clan master?" Derkan asked. Suddenly, fifteen of the soldiers' heads were embedded with lethal black poisoned darts. They all died after the poison seeped in. In the trees, was Josh, in his sheik form, ready to attack. He then entered the battlefield, and mowed down a good amount of others. Kevin then looked at Derkan. "How about we fight one on one?" He asked. "Fine… you've been a thorn in my side, anyways, Derkan laughed, firing his blaster at Kevin, who deflected the beams with his blade. Derkan then dashed forward, only to get slashed by a beam of energy from Kevin's blade. "You…little…" Derkan grumbled. "Hey, you were signing your will when you chose to accept my challenge." Kevin smirked, driving his blade through Derkan's heart. "MY LORD! SEND THE REINFORCEMENTS! IT IS TOO LATE FOR ME!" He yelled out loudly before breathing his last.

Suddenly, as if upon those words, about three hundred more rogues piled in out of the woods, all looking highly trained. "Oh shit…Kevin sighed. Kacie, Tyler, and Alyssa, being done with the back end, came to the front's aid. "This doesn't look good…" Kacie sighed. "Not really." Tyler sighed. Josh then stood in front of the group and muttered something to himself, then, as if on cue, Kyle returned from the woods, and looked at the three hundred minions. "This is interesting…" He sighed. "Ya know, I have been using my young link form too often lately…perhaps I should use… This one." He added.

Kevin smirked. "There ya go, he's using the more powerful of his two forms…they're screwed now." He said. Kyle transformed into his Bowser form, which was green, with blue eyes, and the Mohawk was light brown, and went all the way down his back. The underbelly was also brown. He was of an extremely large size.

The rogues charged, but didn't stand a chance. Alyssa took out a small medal disk, that, after a flick of her wrist, unfolded into a HUGE shuriken, that she threw into the mass of rogues, killing about fifty, then returning to her in the small disk form. Kacie took out another lot with flaming sword energy. Jery and Tyler focused all their guns, including the big blasters, on the mass opposing them, Kevin continued with sword energy, and Josh used his black-tipped darts. Kyle then breathed inward, and with a mighty roar, took out the last one hundred twenty with an enormous volley of hugeass fire breaths.

That was it. They were all dead. The clan had won. "Good job." Kyle sighed. "So…what now?" Kevin asked. "We go inside, and enjoy the rest of the night. They aren't coming back, and our next course of action will be tomorrow." Kyle said. "What do you mean?" Kevin asked. "We are going to begin the journey tomorrow." Kyle replied. "What journey?" Alyssa asked. "The journey to unite the clans and take on the endless army of silver rogues…" Kyle answered.

Coming up: After enjoying a night of rest, relaxation, rejuvenation, and some celebration, the clan begins their journey to unite for the freedom of the world. It might not be easy as thought…some must stay behind, and the clan discovers a death… all this will be next chapter. Don't miss it; it'll be updated soon.

Well, it's almost time to finally post these chapters. I hope that you will all enjoy it, and continue to read. Reviews would be nice, but I'm new, so stick away from the flames, please. Also, besides Kyle, Kevin, Alyssa, Josh, Kacie, Jery, Tyler, Cam, Brian, Phill, and Jarod, all the characters so far have been made up. Feel free to put a character of your own making (include the name, looks, transformations, transformation looks, and a brief description) in your review, and I might just put him or her somewhere in the story…

Until next chapter,

Biggoron


	5. Interlude I

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter five: Interlude I_

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

A/N: Well, I'd like to thank my reviewers so far… cookiesmadeofcake, my first reviewer, to whom this story is mostly dedicated to, already is a character is my story. My second reviewer, Cradily, I'd also like to thank. Your character will pop up in the story (but it may be a few chapters before I can work him in), and as you've suggested, this chapter will be a chart to make things less confusing. I may do one of these every five or so chapters for new characters… And of course, OperationJonny, who's also in the story, I'd like to thank, for informing me about fanfics in the first place. Well…thanks again you three, and please continue to read and review! Now, as I said, this chapter is a guide to clear things up between the confused ones…

_Current new characters…_

Kyle/ Clan master of Clan Wildfire 

Position: Quiet, doesn't talk much on non-clan terms. Gets angered easily with the suggestions of a certain topic. Doesn't talk much on past.

Forms: (Birth defect: only has two forms) Green-Brown Bowser/ White-clothed young link with best majora's mask weapons.

Described as: A trusted and extremely powerful leader.

Wears shades, and has sky blue eyes. Rather large, with light brown hair. Has long green vest, with a blue undershirt, casual blue pants, and simple brown boots.

Josh/ Second in Command of Clan Wildfire

Position: Kyle's older, less powerful, brother. Seems to get on

his bad side often. He knows a thing or two about the clan master that others don't.

Forms: Blue Master Sheik/ Green Super Samus/ Ice blue-vested Falco, with upgraded weaponry.

Described as: Legendary with the ways of speed.

A bit Shorter than Kyle, and the vest is shorter as well, but with a royal-blue color. Ice blue undershirt, wears same types of pants and boots as Kyle.

Kevin/ Strongest general of clan wildfire

Position: The strongest of clan wildfire's five elites. Has many different personalities, each susceptible to change…

Forms: White-robed Demonic Marth/ Purple Yoshi with Derby and small reading glasses/ Blue Gannondorf.

Described as: A very well rounded figure that others look up to.

Slightly smaller than Kyle. Has black hair, brown eyes, and wears a black shirt. Has casual pants and shoes, and for some reason, a derby.

Jery/ A general of Clan Wildfire Position: A general of Clan Wildfire, stronger than Kacie, weaker than Tyler, and on par with Alyssa. Untrustworthy. 

Forms: Pitch-black super samus/ Purple Gannondorf/ Purple Mewtwo.

Described as: A bulky and untrustworthy warrior.

Very large and bulky, and wears all black. Has curling black hair, and brown eyes.

Tyler/ Second general of Clan Wildfire

Position: The second-strongest elite next to Kevin. Rather short, and underestimated.

Forms: Dark Brown Super Samus/ White-clothed Link with mirror shield and Biggoron's sword/ Golden-plated Roy.

Described as: A highly underestimated warrior of hidden strengths.

Wears a red shirt, and the rest of the casuals. Short in size. Has blonde hair and brown eyes.

Kacie/ Last general of Clan Wildfire

Position: The weakest of the five elites. Very short in size.

Forms: Green Roy/ Sheik form/ Marth form

Described as: A warrior of above the normal strength.

Very short in size. Has long brown hair, and light blue eyes. Wears shades of forest green.

Alyssa/ Beautiful general of Clan Wildfire

Position: On par with Jery as a warrior of Clan Wildfire's elites. Able to infatuate anyone. Very kind, and quiet.

Forms: Master Sheik/ Super Luigi/ Super Link

Described as: The only thing above her great battle skills is

her charismatic abilities.

Average height. Has vibrant red hair, and turquoise eyes.

Wears an orange shirt, and the casuals.

Brian/ Powerful underling

Position: A clan underling of great girth.

Forms: Link/ Young Link/ Pikachu

Described as: Large

Wears shades of brown. Has short black hair, and brown eyes.

Phill/ Greatest underling

Position: Strongest of the Clan Wildfire's underlings.

Forms: Samus/ Sheik/ Marth

Described as: just there

Has curly brown hair, and brown eyes. Wears shades of tan, and the usual stuff, which are the pants and boots.

Jarod/ Annoying

Position: Very annoying underling of Clan Wildfire

Forms: Pink and white Capt. Falcon/ Pink Samus/ Fruity Roy

Described as: Annoying

Nobody cares what he looks like…he's a side character who I'll probably kill soon, anyways…

Cam/ Weakest of all

Position: The weakest of Clan Wildfire

Forms: scrawny Y. Link/ scrawny Marth/ scrawny Roy

Described as: Annoying

Once again…nobody cares what he looks like: I already have him dead.

Kirth/ God of the Silver Rogues Position: Most evil of evils. Enough said. Forms?. Described as: Ruthless and uncaring, extremely feared. 

Wears all midnight blue coat, gray pants, and obsidian- colored boots. Has black hair, and eerie purple eyes…

That's all. I have to go now. Refer to last chapter's next time as reference. Gotta go.

Until next chapter,

Biggoron


	6. He'sdead!

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter six: He's…dead!_

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

A/N: Well…chapter six…already. On Wednesdays, I don't get as much time to write as I normally do, so that last one was short, and a reviewer's request, so… onward to the sixth chapter!

So, the clan enjoyed a night of rest, relaxation, rejuvenation, and celebration. Then, after a good night's sleep, they woke up, and realized something. Cam died.

_7:30 A.M. The clan settlement_

Everyone was gathered outside. Cam's dead body was laid out on a large wooden plank. Kyle then steeped up in front of the body. Not being the one for many words, Kyle made it rather simple…and blunt.

"Cam. He joined our clan two weeks ago. He was weak, and showed absolutely no potential whatsoever. He did at the hands of a simple underling. I knew him best as a meat shield…" Kyle read non-chalantly. "Oh well." He sighed, transforming into his Bowser form, and completely burning the corpse with his flame breath in a matter of seconds. Everyone just kind of shrugged, and walked away toward the front end of the fort.

"Okay, here it is. I'm entrusting Kacie, Phill, Brian, and Jarod with guarding the fort. Everyone else, we go off into the woods." Kyle said. Kacie nodded, and she took everyone back into the fort. "Let's go. Josh, scout ahead." Kyle said. Josh nodded, and transformed into his sheikah form, then dashed off at very fast speeds.

Everyone, transform into your fastest traveling form." Kyle said, turning into his young link form. Kevin turned into his Marth form. Jery turned into his purple Mewtwo form, Tyler transformed into his Samus form, and Alyssa turned into her Sheikah form. "Let's move." Kyle said, in his slightly higher-pitched voice. Her dashed off into the woods, followed by Kevin and Tyler. Jery began using his teleport technique every few seconds to continuously move ahead, and Alyssa began jumping from tree to tree above them, naruto-style.

Josh landed from the treetops, and fell to the ground on his feet. "A fork in the road. This presents a problem… we've never taken this route before…" He sighed. The others caught up. "Where are we going, anyway?" Kevin asked. "First, we're meeting up with Clan Jade, who are located near the ocean beyond the hills after these woods." Kyle replied. "We don't we blast our way through these woods?" Jery asked. "Simple. This forest gives our base excellent cover. Without it, it would be attacked every day." Kyle replied. "You do have a point." Jery replied. "Dumbass." Kevin replied. All that came from Alyssa and Josh was a simple "…"

"So…which way is it?" Alyssa asked. "Hm…" Josh sighed. "Left would lead us to Clan Jade, the right would take us to Clan fist fighters." Kyle said. "Why don't we separate, then?" Kevin asked. "…Not now." Kyle replied. "The one commanding the silver rogues is a god, after all. Considering as how we just destroyed one of their better-trained battalions, I think he'd call us a thorn in the side. This may entail he himself coming to attack us. I don't want us separated if that happens." He added. "Good point. Kirth… the one with the eerie purple eyes… nobody has stood up to him in direct combat, and landed upon him any damage." Kevin said. "And how would you know all this?" Kyle asked. "Long story." Kevin replied. "I have time." Kyle answered, folding his arms.

Kevin sighed. "Well…to be honest…" He began. "I was one of Kirth's six generals, who led the massacre of the grand stadium twenty years ago. After I realized what I'd done, I came to repent, and joined the nearest clan I could find: this one." Kevin said. Everyone was silent. "I see." Kyle said. "Oh…" Alyssa sighed. Tyler just kind of stared at him. "So…our clan master's power exceeds that of one of Kirth's generals. Interesting." Jery said. "Yeah…what rank of the six where you?" Tyler asked. "…I was fourth of the six… five years ago." Kevin said.

"Okay, then. Let's get going. To the left." Kyle said. The others nodded, and followed.

Coming up: The clan makes an alliance with Clan Jade. Following that, the weakest of the silver rogue generals leads an extremely large force to attack the two clans. In the middle of the fight, one of the clan gets caught up in a one-on-one against the general, and it isn't Kyle or Josh…

That's all for chapter six. Chapter four's character input offer still remains, so send those character specs in your reviews. I know I can count on my two best friends, OperationJonny and Cookiesmadeofcake to review. Thanks you two, and thanks to the rest of my reviewers as well.

Until next chapter,

Biggoron


	7. Clan Jade

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter seven : Clan Jade_

**DISCLAIMER :** Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

A/N : Well… I got lazy and haven't updated for two days… oh well. Some take weeks to update, so hey, I guess I'm doing pretty well. I'm going to need A LOT more character inputs…so… if you're reading this, and you haven't already done so… please send in your original character, and the specifics. Thanks to all who have! Now… chapter seven…

Clan Jade's base, Noon

"So...what exactly can you tell us about this...Kirth, anyways?" Jery asked. "Nobody can come even close to defeating him." Kevin replied. "He kills all of his opponents in one swoop, when he's not even in his best form." Kevin replied. "And...his best form?" Tyler asked. "That...nobody has ever seen. At all."Kevin said. There was amoment where nobody spoke at all.

Two figureswere standing on top of a hill that had a settlement upon it. "When will they be coming, Yureidoru?" The smaller, scrawny one asked. He had black hair, and brown eyes, and was extremely scrawny. "Right about...now." The larger one, who was Yureidoru answered. He had brown hair and blue eyes, wears a green mint tunic, with blue breaches, and is Clan Jade's clanmaster.

The six of Clan Wildfire made their way up the hill to where the two were standing. "You must be Kyle,clan master of ClanWildfire, correct?" Yureidoru asked. "Yeah, and I'm guessing that you're Yureidoru of Clan Jade?" Kyle asked. "Yes. Welcome to our settlement. This here is Chris...our...clan weakling." Yureidoru said. "Hello!" The scrawny one said.

"Where's your Clan?" Kyle asked. "About that...they were all slaughtered, or scattered about by a recent heavy silver rogue attack." Yureidoru sighed. "Oh... figures." Kyle replied. "Yeah. The only oneswho survived were me...and somehow...him." Yureidoru replied, motioning toward Chris."Speaking of which,I think that we're beingattacked by a largeforce of silver rogues right now." Kyle sighed. "Really?" Chris asked. "It seems so." Yureidoru said.

A large force of silver rogues were climbing their way up the hill."Iguess we're going to get ready for battle, now." Kevinsaid.Kyle transformed into his young link form, Josh transformed into his Falco form, which had an ice blue vest, Kevin transformed into his blue-armored gannondorf form, Jery transformed into his purple mewtwo form, Tyler transformed into his golden-armored Roy form,Alyssa transformed into her orange tunic, female, link form, Yureidoru transformed into hisKirby form, which was green, with dark green converse shoes and sunglasses, and Chris became a simple Mr.Game+Watch.

The force attacking them was much larger than the one they faced from before. Kyle began spinning his blade around so fast, it created a cyclone that tore through many of the rogues. Kevin's fists became enveloped in blue fire, and he charged a large group of rogues. Josh took out his super-blaster, and began shooting down many foes.Jery bagan to fire many large psychic spheres of energy at the rogues. Tyler bagan using his ruby red blade to slice through a good number of foes. Alyssa began to throw large bombs among the ranks. Yureidoru whipped out a large red metalmallet (equivalent to the ultra hammer in paper mario) and began to smash foes left and right. Chris began to flip 2-D bacon at the foes, but was mowed down by a bowser foe, that was shot three seconds later by anarrowfiredby Alyssa.

Alyssa looked around. "Hehehe...well aren't you the pretty one." A sinister voice grumbled. Alyssa turned around toward the voice, and saw an entirely black-cloaked figure. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am Tirios, the last of Kirth's almightyfive generals...and I'm looking fortwo people..." He said. Alyssa morphed out of her Link form. Theroguesaround them seemed tostay away from their general's conversation."Who?" She asked. "The traitorof thegenerals, andyour clan master. Kirth requests his presence." Tirios said. Alyssa morphed into her sheik form."Well, you'll have to get by me first." She said. Tirios also morphed into a sheik form, only his had black eyes, white hair, and wore midnight blue robes. "So be it." He spoke. The two then charged at each other. Alyssa threw her red-tipped darts at Tirios, who dodged, and threw his blue-tipped darts in return. Alyssa dodged, and whipped out her large shuriken. Tirios took out two rigged kunai knives. "This will be interesting." He said.

Coming up: Alyssa and Tirios fight to the death. Meanwhile, how are the others faring in battle? Why exactly does Kirth request Kyle's presence? All this will benext chapter.

New characters introduced:

Yureidoru/Clan master of Clan Jade

Position: Somewhat quiet, and skilled.

Forms: Green Mewtwo with golden rod eyes/ green link with mirror shield, master sword, and light arrows/ green kirby with dark green converse shoes and sunglasses.

Described as: Powerful, and the last of his clan.

Has brown hair, blue eyes, a mint green tunic, and blue breaches.

Chris/ another weak person...guess what? He's dead!

Well...that's all for today. Hope you guys like it. Now, as I've said, I need A LOT more characters for you all to send in your reviews, and if you haven't already done so, please do, and send in the specifics, please. Thanks in advance.

P.S: To any and all reviewers I have; you're allawesome.

Until next chapter,

Biggoron


	8. Fight on!

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter eight: Fight on!_

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to chapter one's desclaimer.

A/N: Due to lack of inspiration, I haven't written a chapter in awhile. Though my inspiration had returned, it may not be for long, so don't expect the old chapter-a-day I used to do. As for those of you who have haveyet to submit a character...and there are two of you, please do so.

_2:00, Clan Jade Battlefield..._

Alyssa threw her large shuriken, and Tirios ducked under it while charging at Alyssa with his knives. The huge shuriken was so close to hitting, that it cut some of Tirios' white hair off. "You missed." Tirios smirked. Alyssa whipped out two of her kunai knives just in time to block Tirios' knives. The two then, for twenty three seconds, began duking it out with fast-paced slashing. Alyssa then jumped backwards. "Why do you retreat?" Tirios asked, only to be slammed in the back by the huge, rapidly spinning shuriken on it's return path. It tore through his upper robes, left a huge gash in his side, but miraculously didn't kill him.

"Ow. That hurt..." Tirios winced, holding his large, bleeding wound. "...but I will not be defeated in one attack." He added. Alyssa caught her now folded-up shuriken, and awaited Tirios' next move. Tirios took out a small vial of water. Then, aftermuttering some incantations, andslamming the vial to the ground,everything turned dark for awhile. Very dark. It was at that moment that Alyssa began to lose. She was being beaten badly in the darkness, as the attacks came from all directions. Not only was the view of Tirios covered up, but his sounds were, too. Alyssa, in despiration, made clones, thatdashed off inall directions.When one of them screamed upon getting killed, the real Alyssa attacked Tirios with her knives, making the huge gash ever deeper. Upon doing this, the darkness dissolved.

"Fucking...Bitch...knows...Duplication..." Tirios breathed as he coughed up blood. "Looks like I've won. Now can you please tell me why your master requests Kyle and Kevin?" Alyssa asked. "I guess I could..." Tirios said, reluctantly, his hand moving slowly toward a hidden knife.

"The great Kirth wants his general of old back. He says he misses having him around." Tirios coughed. "...and Kyle?" Alyssa asked. "That...not even I know..." Tirios said, his hand now upon the hidden weapon.

"Hey, there's a good view from up here!" A voice said. The two turned aroung to see Phill sitting in the tree, munching on an avocado. The two stared oddly at him. "...Aren't you suppossed to be back at base?" Alyssa asked. "Yeah, but the other three can do fine without me. I just want to explore the world and get stronger, asI already have." Phill stated. "...um...that's...good." Alyssa sighed. "Well, I'll go back to the base...eventually...by the time your mission is completed." Phill said. "You better be, or Kyle will be pissed." Alyssa warned. "I'm aware of that. Well, I'm-a gonna go now... Oh, and by the way, watch out for that concealed dagger he had behind his back." Phill said, before turning into his Sheik form and dashing off. This caused Alyssa to remain silent.

Then, she looked at Tirios. With his secret ruined, he mustered up his strength, and charged Alyssa, who backflipped out of the way."You'll..never...bring me down." Tirios said. Alyssa sighed, and began to mumble something, then pointed at Tirios. In the vicinity of where she pointed, it began to rain a crimson substance, that was obvioulsy acidic. The rain seeped into Tirios' wound, and killed him almost instantly because of it. Tirios didn't have a chance for any more words; he just screamed loudly in pain for three seconds, before collapsing, dead. Due to the acidic effects of the rain, his remnants shriveled up soon afterwards.

Alyssa sighed. That took a wholelot out of her, and all the damage she took in the darkness was catching up with her. Then she heard Kyle yelling. "Everyone, behind me!" He said. She joined the others upon the very top of the hill. Kyle was standing north, and Yureidoru was facing south. Everyone else was in between them. The rogues, despite the lost of their commander, kept flooding in from both those directions. Kyle transformed into his Bowser form, and Yureidoru was in his Mewtwo form, which was green, with golden rod eyes normally, but now that he was struck by an enemy in battle, they turned red, meaning he was out for blood.

"This ends now." Kyle muttered. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled a hugeass wave of fire that encompassed the entire north side, but skimmed over the ground enough to not make it catch on fire. Kyle watched as the entire northen rogue force was wiped out. When it reached the end of the enemy lines, he snapped his fingers, and the flames dissolved. Yureidoru's eyes were glowing intensely, as his hands were glowing a deep purple. He then threw his arms downward, as if throwing something large. Seconds later, a huge meteor composed of psychic energy came crashing down, and decimated all the southern attackers. After that, there were no more.

Everyone transformed back into their human selves, and sighed heavily. Kyle noticed that Alyssa, after battling aganist on ofKirth's legendary generals, was on the verge of collapsing. "Why don't we take the rest of the day and night to rest in the settlement. We'll continue tommorrow." Kyle sugguested. Yureidoru nodded. "Very well. Seeing as how the settlement contains a lot of extra living space for you all... because everyone else died." He said. "Speaking of which, where is Chris?" Kevin asked.Yureidoru simply pointed to the flattenedMr.game+watch corpse of Chris, who was earliermowed down by a Bowser-Rogue. "...I see, then..." Kevin sighed.

After that, the seven enjoyed the rest of the nightin the settlementof Clan Jade. Everyone, especially Alyssa got theirrest, and were in top shape the next morning. Fedand filled with food and drink, thetotal group now atseven, began to walk onwards to the next stop in their mission. Still... some of them don't realize that they have only seen the verytip of the iceburg so far, and the hardships were barely beginning...

Coming up: The clan makes their way toward their next stop, when they meet a group who is not in alliance with the clans, or the rogues. What will become of the neutral group when they are caught in the middle of a skimish between the two opposing forces?

Okay, here's the deal: in order to continue, I'm going to need more people to send in their own character, what they look like, transformations, ect. I still have plenty of room open, and the sooner you put the character in, the more powerful they may be...

Until next chapter,

Biggoron


	9. The Battle of Fist Fighter Ridge

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Nine: The battle of fist fighter ridge_

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

A/N: Okay. My computer sucks. A lot. At least the Internet does. It's been making progress and reading other stories extremely difficult. I changed my screen name, which has made things faster, but have lost track of all the reviews and character inputs in the past three months, so if possible, resend them. With a big burst of inspiration from last night, I shall begin to write again. Enjoy…and thanks for your patience.

Jonny's A/N: Heh, It's OperationJonny. And I'm putting an author note in a story that isn't mine! Damn, I feel special. Specially because I got to read this chapter before any of you. HAH! Hahaha, don't mind me. I'm just submitting Biggoron's work because his comps a whore. So don't mind me.

Noon, Clan Fist Fighter's Canyon… 

"They're getting too close!" A member of Clan Fist Fighter yelled. "Clan master Jeff, what do we do?" Another member asked. A really large and hairy man, like a gorilla, watched the rogues coming from the horizon. "Ug… we attack!" Jeff said, morphing into his Donkey Kong form, which is green, even buffer, and with GK (for Gronkey Kong) on his tie, instead of DK. The six of Clan Fist fighters, Jeff, and his six subordinates, rushed off into battle.

His subordinates were: a Mario, a Luigi, another Donkey Kong, a Jigglypuff, a Captain Falcon, and a Gannondorf. With the exception of the Mario and the Luigi's fireballs, the clan relied solely on melee combat. The Mario and Luigi began with their fireballs, picking off some of the rogues' front lines. However, the Rogues replied with a brutal array of arrows and ray gun shots. The Jigglypuff suffered the worst of this, and was quickly wiped out.

_Meanwhile… in the same area…_

"What's this? A battle?" A short guy with brown hair and seemingly black eyes asked his partner. "It appears so, Jason." Alex, who was Jason's partner, replied. Alex looked similar to Jason, but wore glasses, and was a tad taller, and had gray eyes. "Oh well… Silver Rogues…the clans… it all doesn't concern us… lets just nab this clan's loot and get out of here before the Rogues attack us…" Jason said. "Then, we sell the stuff in Grandville for a large wad of coins, right?" Jason asked, tipping his glasses. "You read my mind." Jason replied. Jason turned into his Falco form, which was like a gray form of Falco, and Alex turned into his Fox form, which was like an all brown version of Fox. The two dashed off into the fortress, while nobody was looking.

…_Back to the fray…_

Jeff decided to run forward to the gap in the canyon. He then destroyed the wooden plank that bridged the gap, so that the silver Rogues couldn't cross. Then, he and the remaining five got out of the rogues' range…behind their fort.

…_Inside the fortress…_

…and that's the last of it." Alex said, putting a silver trophy in his now-filled sack of stolen items. "Looks like it." Jason replied, putting the bag over his shoulder. "Let's go before something happens…" He added. "Now all we have to do is sneak out the back, then its off to Grandville." Alex sighed, as the two began to make their way out.

_Once again, returning to the fray…_

"How much longer before they give up?" The Mario asked. Jeff simply shrugged. "Jeff dunno." He simply stated. "THEY'RE ALREADY HERE!" The Luigi yelled, as he saw Jason crawl out of the back window, followed by Alex. The Luigi rushed at Jason, swinging his fists wildly. "Bah…what luck." Jason sighed, pulling out his ray gun with his one free hand, and shooting the Luigi, killing him. "…crap…you were supposed to set it on stun, and not lethal." Alex commented, shooting the approaching Mario down, but only stunning him.

The Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, and Gannondorf approached the two. "For our fallen comrades!" They yelled. The two put down their large sacks, and began to dash through the three at light speeds. The Donkey Kong, Gannondorf, and Captain Falcon didn't stand a chance. Now, Jeff remained. "…That was annoying…" Jason stated. "Um…look out…" Alex stated. "What? Why?" Jason asked. "JEFF SMASH!" Jeff boomed, running full speed at the duo. "…That." Alex said, pointing. It was too late. Jeff landed a fierce running headbut to Jason's backside, sending him flying. "…You need to be more cautious. Usually, when an oversized green gorilla who looks like he took steroids for a long time runs at you, it would be wise to move aside." Alex sighed. "…chastise me later." Jason replied, getting back up, but still sore from Gronkey's running headbut. "You try take clan treasure. You kill comrades… Jeff will smash you BOTH up!" Jeff yelled, rapidly beating his chest. "…This is going to be an arduous battle…" Alex sighed. "…and what was your first clue?" Jason replied.

Coming up: It's brute strength versus all-out speed. Who will win? …And what of the Clan Wildfire crew? Find out next chapter!

_New Characters introduced:_

Jason/ Leader of the two neutral thieves.

Position: A bit headstrong, and daring.

Forms: He has three, but only uses his favorite: The gray Falco.

Described as: Very fast…but not all that smart.

Is short, with brown hair, and seemingly black eyes.

Alex/ Smarter of the two neutral thieves.

Position: Has to put up with Jason's decisions, but tries his best to turn them into smart choices.

Forms: Like Jason, has three, but uses only his best: The brown Fox.

Described as: Both very smart, and fast.

Looks like Jason, but taller, and with glasses and gray eyes.

Jeff/ Clanmaster of Clan Fist Fighters.

Position: Has the vocabulary of a cave man.

Forms: Has three, but only uses his Gronkey Kong form.

Described as: Dumb, Barbaric, but a skilled warrior, and very strong.

His description is like that of a mixture between a human, and a gorilla.

That's all for chapter nine…and if my computer cooperates with me, then ten will be soon around the corner. Until then, please review. Thanks.

Until next chapter,

Biggoron


	10. Brute Strength vs High Speed

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Ten: Brute Strength vs. High Speed_

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

A/N: Okay…I have so much inspiration, I'm writing another chapter, and perhaps another tomorrow. Enjoy it…. the writing season, in my eyes, has begun again!

Evening, Clan Fist Fighter's Canyon…behind the Fort… 

"Jeff squash puny bugs!" Jeff roared, breaking the standstill silence, as a sudden breeze crossed an orange sky. "…Get ready." Alex whispered to Jason. "Hey…aren't I always ready?" Jason asked. "…No." Alex replied. "Jeff…. Smash….SMASH!" Jeff bellowed, running forward. Mostly on his knuckles. He landed a brutal right hook, to Jason's face. "…See what I mean…?" Alex asked, somewhat triumphantly, and dodging a brutal headbut.

"I'll teach you to catch me off guard!" Jason yelled, shooting Jeff with his laser gun. "Jeff no know what thief talking about. Jeff already did." Jeff bellowed. The laser shot seemed to have minimal effect. "…It would appear that he is a clan master of great girth. Our blasters are practically useless against him." Alex warned. "…so…what do we do to damage him?" Jason asked. "Double team him." Alex replied. The two began to run at very fast speeds in all directions around Jeff, until blue after images appeared behind them. Jeff tried swatting at them, but he couldn't hit. Alex and Jason, however, landed a mighty cross illusion upon him. It knocked Jeff back.

"He had to feel that." Jason said, as Jeff got up. "Let's try it again." Alex suggested, as they did so. This time however, Jeff began to slap the ground. "Happy place! Happy place!" He yelled randomly. Jason and Alex, at their high speeds, were flung far forward by the tremors, and Alex was embedded in the ground.

Jason looked around. "Alex? What the-!" He began, before being sandwiched by Gronkey's clapped hands. "…Ow." Jason said, falling down. Jeff laughed victoriously, but Alex, however, caught him off guard, with a drop kick from the behind. Jeff skid the ground, but got back up for more. "Jeez…how much stamina does this guy have?" Jason panted. "…A lot I guess…we have no choice but to use…that." Alex said. "…I see." Jason replied. The two began to once again run around Jeff, even up the walls of the fort, until they were engulfed in fire. Jason, however, made a risky move, and went too close to Jeff, and ended up getting a headbut from Jeff, that embedded him into the ground. Alex, went on with the attack, but with only one attacker, and all the fire, Jeff saw where he would land.

Just before Alex rammed into him, Jeff, using both arms, stopped him cold, but burnt his hands. However, this was as small price for him to pay, he was at the advantage. He simply, picked Alex up, jumped up, and threw him straight into the ground.

"Argh…headache…" Alex sighed. "Let's just get the treasure and go." Jason said. "That may not be a bad idea. It's what we came for." Alex agreed, going for the treasure. "You two go NOWHERE!" Jeff said, picking up a random barrel, and chucked it at them (a la the old Donkey Kong Arcade style). "What the?" Jason yelled, as the barrel rolled toward them.

They jumped over the barrel. "Hah! You missed!" Jason sneered. Jeff pounded his chest, and reached for another barrel, out of a large pile behind him. (Donkey Kong Arcade music ensues). After a long, almost pointless half hour of hurdling barrels, Alex reached for one of the two sacks. "Let's go!" He yelled. "What about the other sack?" Jason asked, jumping over a barrel. "Just get it!" Alex yelled. Jason reached, and got the bag. "I have an idea!" He yelled, and began to swing the bag up and down wildly, like a hammer. (Old fashioned hammer music ensues).

"No! Jason, are you stupid? What are you doing?" Alex yelled in frustration. It was too late. As the sack-being-used-as-a-hammer collided with the next barrel, it burst open, revealing the contents. "It's useless now. We have half the stuff, though. That's good enough. Let's go!" Alex yelled. Jason picked the silver trophy of the ground, and dashed off into the bushes after Jason.

Jeff sat there, morphed back into his human form, and groaned. He peeked around the corner of the fort, and blinked. The entire mass of silver rogues all laid dead. A group of seven walked toward him. "What happen here?" Jeff asked. "Long story." Kyle replied.

Coming up: With the addition of Jeff, the group of seven becomes eight. Now, the group begins to leave the forested northern region of the continent, and head for the middle region, the most populated region of the continent. Grandville, the largest of cities, and the base of Clan Justice, lie there…and it's where power and money can get you to far places. It's where the group's sight is set. The quest begins next time!

Until Next Chapter,

Biggoron


	11. The Great Misadventures

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter eleven: The great misadventures_

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

A/N: …I feel like writing a subchapter. Enjoy it. (P.S: This may defy chronological order a small amount)

Jonny's A/N: PELLAND!

Two Days later…Grandville, 1:00P.M. 

Jason and Alex walked into Grandville. It was a tiring two-day-run, and they were worn out. "Must…find…Inn…." Jason panted. "…That may be difficult with all the crowds, hustle, and bustle." Alex sighed back. "Or… you could go over there." A random passerby said, pointing to a large building with a huge flashing 'Inn' sign on it. Alex slapped his forehead. "Why didn't we see this sooner?" He asked himself. "Who cares? Let's just go!" Jason said, as he began to wade through the large crowds to the inn, with Alex behind him.

They walked up to the person behind the counter. "Give us a room!" Jason yelled. "…Three coins." The lady behind the counter said. Jason paused, and began to fish around inside the sack. He found 51 coins at the bottom of the sack, and grabbed three. "Thank you. Here's the card key to your room. If you want it through tomorrow night, it's another three coins." The lady said, taking the coins, and handing them a card key. They walked to their room…room #999, and put some of their stuff inside. "Now let's see how much this stuff is worth…" Jason said, putting the remaining 48 coins in his pocket, as Alex slung the large sack of items over his shoulder. They then went into the town center, the grand trading place…with many small huts set up on all sides of the square.

They went to a place that seemed reasonable enough. "Aye. Made a right choice ye have." A salty looking fat pirate with a navy blue aeropostle sweatshirt said. "Who the hell are you?" Jason asked. "A PIRATE SHIP!" The pirate yelled. "Wha?" Alex asked. "Me name be…Pelland." The pirate said. "Um…ok…" Jason said, slamming the huge sack on the counter. "How much can I get for all this?" Jason asked. Pelland looked carefully at the contents. "…A silver trophy… 100 coins…a crown…65 coins… a golden trophy… 219 coins…a soiled cookie…-13 coins… and… a picture of…Jeff… 9 coins… that totals to a value of 380 coins…unfortunately… I don't have 380 coins…" Pelland sighed. "…But what I do have… is… this!" Pelland stated, holding up a fist-sized glowing purple gem.

"…That's worth a good 180 coins." Alex stated. "…Plus I'll throw in 200 coins." Pelland replied. "Deal!" Jason said. Pelland gave them the gem and the 200 coins. "I'm freeeeeeeee! Yar har har!" Pelland chuckled, turning into a large, fat, navy blue pelican, with a necklace of rubies that says "Aeropostle." He took the sack in his beak, and began to fly away. "Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He yelled, almost dropping the bag as he flew."

"……. What kind of transformation is that?" Jason asked. "I believe that we could classify that as a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaally retarded Falco transformation that's twisted far beyond recognition." Alex stated.

"I can only wonder what he meant by being free…" Jason stated. They walked into their room. As Jason, with the gem in hand, sat down, it created a small tremor. Meanwhile, outside the door, the three golden numbers 999 were rocked by the tremor, and flipped over, becoming 666. Suddenly, the bed Jason was sitting on broke. "What's the deal with this!" Jason asked.

Phill poked his head inside the door. "Hahah…that…was a cursed gem." He said, pointing at Jason, and closing the door. Then he poked his head inside the door again, and threw a pie at Jason, and once again closed the door. Then Pelland flew by outside the window. "Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." He screeched. "…So this is what he meant by being free…" Alex sighed.

Coming up: We resume the original crew's quest to Granville. It takes one day after chapter ten, and one day before this one. But, anyway…

Until next chapter,

Biggoron


	12. The Road to Grandville

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter twelve: The road to Grandville_

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

A/N: Ok…I am writing yet another chapter. Not much to say…except the fact that this is one day after chapter ten, and a day before eleven…so Alex and Jason haven't reached Grandville, yet. With the exception of cookiesmadeofcake (Who I must thank), you reviewers aren't doing your job. Anyway…

Jonny's A/N: I have an excuse for not reviewing. Either way, keep up the good work. XD

_The fort of clan fist fighter, 8:00 A.M., the next day…_

"…Hm…it appears as if the silver rogues have been going into overdrive, lately." Kyle sighed. "Yes. Rogues wipe out clan. Clan gone." Jeff spoke. "…I'm also the only one left in my clan." Yureidoru sighed. "How many clans are there in this region anyway?" Alyssa asked. "Four, I think…" Kevin said. "That's correct. Four in the northern region, five in the western region, ten in the southern region, and two in the eastern region." Kyle explained. "What about the central region?" Tyler asked. "…Well…it's a big region, so there has to be a lot of clans, right?" Jery asked. "Wrong." Josh stated. "Yeah… the central area is different. You see, the clans are built to protect one another…the strong protecting the weak, and they can be as close-knit as a family. However, the central region has the least worries of the silver rogues. Clan Justice is based there. They fend off all the rogues, so that the people can live in peace, and build cities without the fear of their cities being knocked down. It's the largest of the clans, and enforces law…they're the modern day police. Their Clanmaster is one of the Gods." Kyle explained.

"One of the Gods? Like Kirth?" Tyler asked. "Not exactly." Kyle said. "The four gods are divided into two categories: The two lesser, and the two greater. The two lesser are both extremely powerful, and own their each plane of existence, and can destroy planets in but a single blow. The greater gods, however, own larger planes of existence, and are even more powerful…they're truly omnipotent. If one of them wanted to, that one god could destroy everything…perhaps the very foundations and core of existence, itself, in but one attack. They're truly…invincible. Unfortunately, the clan master of clan justice is a lesser god, and Kirth is a greater god. I'm surprised that Kirth hasn't already come down with his elite followers to crush clan Justice, already…" Kyle explained.

"That's because he's biding his time." Kevin said. "How'd you know this?" Jery asked. "I already said I was one of his generals five years ago, Dumbass." Kevin replied. "…so he's been biding his time for five years?" Alyssa asked. "No…more like…eight." Kevin said. "Why?" Josh asked. "To amass his forces, I assume." Yureidoru said. "Kirth already have force enough. He no need more." Jeff stated. "True." Kyle stated. "…Kirth enjoys to take his time. Toy with the world…and watch others suffer. He has a plan…to start a revolt inside Granville…to turn the populace against Clan justice… and all I know is that his plan will start soon." Kevin said.

"What else do you know?" Kyle asked. "He has his plans for each section of the continent. After taking this continent over, he's simply going to blow the others up. He plans or making a revolt in the center, overrun the north with his henchman… and all else that I know is that one of his generals is in each region. Tirios, who Alyssa defeated back up near Clan Jade's fort, was the least of our worries. His station is in the north. The one who was below me is stationed in the western region. The one who was above me, Yirek, the third most powerful, agrees with my feelings about Kirth, but for some reason, hasn't left his post in the west, yet. The second most powerful resides in the south. The most powerful resides in the east. Kirth's second-in-command is in his own fortress, in Kirth's own plane of existence, or the paradises. Kirth's, however, is nothing like paradise. More like hell. It's where Kirth is." Kevin explained.

"Is that everything?" Kyle asked. "Yeah." Kevin replied. "Good, because it's enough." Kyle replied. "We should get going." Josh said. "Good Idea." Yureidoru said.

The eight began to walk south, toward the central region. "This route lead us to clan water settlement." Jeff said.

As evening came, they reached the settlement. Or at least, the charred remains of the settlement. "What happened here?" Kevin asked. "…Hm." Kyle sighed. "Rogues attack clan. Clan gone." Jeff stated. "It appears so." Yureidoru said. "…And there they are right now." Alyssa said, pointing to the horizon. A huge group, much larger than all the ones they've fought yet, stood on the horizon. Kyle smirked. "Interesting." He muttered.

Coming up: How are things on Kirth's end? What happens in the battle? And what of Jason and Alex's new bad luck spree? All this is coming up soon!

Until next chapter,

Biggoron


	13. Dark Plan

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter thirteen: Dark plan_

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

A/N: Ok… If it weren't for my sucky computer, I'd have two chapters up a day. However, the weekdays will slow my progress, and I have to update the black knight story soon, so… enjoy this while it lasts.

Jonny: Did anyone besides me notice that the jeopardy theme song bears a strange semblance to 'I'm a little teacup' ? Strange, eh? XD well, read onwards! By the way... ONE ZILLION! XD I didn't think, that number existed, to be honest.

_? P.M._

"Yirek! Come!" Kirth yelled, sitting atop his great throne on the top floor of his fortress. Yirek, the third most powerful of Kirth's mighty generals came forward. "Yes, your godliness?" He asked. "Why did Tirios not reply when I sent for him…and why didn't ANY of the troops I sent to the forested North return?" Kirth asked. "…Well…Tirios was destroyed in battle by one called Alyssa, of Clan Wildfire. There were four groups sent out to take out each of the clans. Clan Wildfire obliterated the first. They united with Yureidoru of Clan Jade to take out the second. Then, they took out the third group at the canyon and united with Jeff of clan fist fighter. Clan Water successfully repelled the fourth group. The group of eight marches south and ran into the huge group that you sent to get Tirios. Despite the fact that the numbers were eight against 30,000, the group stormed through our rogues as if they were some form of demonic hurricane. They're currently on the border of the center region." Yirek explained.

"The punishment for killing a general is death. Add this Alyssa to my top bounty list along with Kevin and Alyssa. In fact, add the other two clanmasters, Yureidoru and Jeff, as well, plus an additional bonus for the entire group." Kirth said. "Is it necessary? You could always go town there and kill them all in one swift blow." Yirek said. "Yes, but watching who were once their neighbors hunt them down is funnier…and besides…if they can't survive the bounty hunters, than they aren't even worth my time." Kirth said.

"Ok, sir…but…what should I list their bounties for?" Yirek asked. "Let's discuss this with the others." Kirth said, getting up, and walking into another room, with Yirek behind him. Kirth's second in command and other three generals were waiting in the room. "Ok… these five…let's discuss bounties." Kirth said, producing five images.

"First up…is the one known as Alyssa. She killed the weakest of us generals. Any ideas for a bounty?" Yirek asked.

"1,000coins!"

"No! That's way too little! She killed a general! 3,000 coins!"

"Nope. Too high. It's a mere woman. 1,500 coins!"

"Never underestimate women! I say 6,000 coins!"

"Shut up! All of you!" Kirth yelled at his generals. "Your godliness…" The second in command began. "Yes, Zalthyr…what is it?" Kirth asked his right hand man. "…10,000 coins." Zalthyr stated non-chalantly. "Your judgment has always been keen. She also possesses beauty far greater than any I've seen…10,000 coins dead, 50,000 coins alive." Kirth said. The generals' eyes widened. "Do any of you question his orders?" Zalthyr asked.

"Nope!"

"Of course not!"

"No Way!"

"Good." Zalthyr replied. "Now, on with the next one…our former sixth in command, Kevin." Kirth said, producing an image.

"20,000 coins!"

"No! Too high! 15,000!"

"Are you nuts? He was stronger than me five years ago! I bet he's improved! 40,000 coins!"

"Hm… he has improved. 60,000 coins. Dead or Alive." Zalthyr stated. "Sounds reasonable. Next!" Kirth shouted. "…Are these two clan masters." He added, producing images of Yureidoru and Jeff.

"3,000 for the ape!"

"What? He's dumb, but a clan master none the less… 6,000 coins."

"He's really powerful, though! 10,000 coins."

"And what of that one? He looks tough!"

"I'd give him a good 10,000 coins!"

"No! 8,000!"

"My lord, I would suggest 9,000 coins for the ape, and 12,000 coins for the other guy." Zalthyr said. "Ok…that works." Kirth said. "Now… here we have… Kyle." Kirth said.

"Uhm…"

"I'm not so sure…"

"…doesn't he have a big history?"

"…I have my own special price for him. 100,000,000,000,000,000 coins, dead, and any other favors desired." Kirth said. Even Zalthyr's eyes bulged. "What the fuck? One hundred Zillion coins?" Yirek asked. "Don't question it. I have my reasons, and that's all you must know." Kirth stated.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"If you say so." Zalthyr said. "…The entire group is simply an infinite reward…as they're the only ones left who are a thorn in my side." Kirth stated. "Now post these signs all over the realm!" Kirth ordered.

The next day… 

"…What's this?" Yureidoru asked, observing a sign. "Holy fuck. These are highass prices on our heads." Kevin replied. "Is my bounty really this high?" Alyssa asked. "What did us do?" Jeff asked. "…Nothing. These were set by Kirth." Yureidoru stated. "…It looks like the highest price is on my head, and a hefty one at that." Kyle chuckled. "What? Let me see." Jery stated.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What did you do to piss him off?" Kevin asked. "Just a big something from a long time ago…" Kyle laughed to himself. He then spent a moment and looked up into the sky. "You're in for it this time, Kirth." He muttered to himself. "What were you saying?" Alyssa asked. "…It was nothing." Kyle replied.

Coming up: The group enters Grandville…but clan Justice, who opposes Kirth, removes the all bounties on the group's head when they're in the central region. Why is Kirth willing to pay 100 zillion coins to see Kyle dead? Next chapter, Gronkey Kong versus Fox and Falco, round II. Look forward to it.

Until next chapter,

Biggoron


	14. Jeff VS the Thieves! Round II!

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Fourteen: Brawl in the city! Jeff versus the Thieves round II!_

Jonny's A/N: Bum bum bum! More dramaticism this chapter. Enjoy peoples, and REVIEW DAMMIT! -cough- Hehe._  
_

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

"Wow. This city is huge!" Tyler stated. "This is Granville. It is to be expected." Josh commented. "…. There sure are a lot of people here." Jery added. "Also to be expected. This is the center of all trade." Josh replied. "Bananas!" Jeff yelled, and ran into the marketplace. "Wait! Jeff!" Yureidoru yelled, but to no use. He was lost within the crowd. "…Figures." Kyle groaned.

Meanwhile… 

"Whoa!" Jason yelled, narrowly dodging a random falling anvil. "What's with this bad luck?" Jason asked. "Hey, it's your fault for falling for it." Alex said. "But you were tricked, too!" Jason replied. "…But I'm not the one who has the bad luck, now, am I?" Alex replied. "…No fair." Jason muttered. "Life is never fair, and nobody should ever think it will ever be." Alex commented. "That couldn't be more true." Jason said, as a pie fell on him.

…_Back to the main group…_

"…I guess that we'll just have to go find Jeff later." Kevin said. "Then what do we do, now?" Alyssa asked. "…I was supposed to schedule a meeting with Fletcher, the Clanmaster of clan justice, but I'd prefer it if all the clanmasters in the group were present." Kyle said. "That…presents a bit of a problem." Alyssa sighed.

"Over there!"

"…One…two…that's the entire group!"

"I'm gonna be the richest man ever!"

"Bounty hunters…" Kevin sighed. "Shall I dispose of them?" Josh asked. "Sure. But don't miss your mark and hit an innocent." Kyle sighed.

"Stop! Do not Attack!" A voice yelled. But it was too late. Josh already transformed into his Sheik form, and destroyed them all.

"Oh well…" The man who shouted sighed. "They should've known that the bounties are void in this region." He said. "…And who are you?" Kyle asked. "You must be Kyle, the one who leads the resistance force against Kirth. I am an elite of Clan Justice. Please follow me. Fletcher requests your presence." The man stated.

…_Back to the thieves…_

"Hey… Alex…isn't that the monkey that we robbed?" Jason asked, pointing at Jeff, who was buying bananas at a stand. "Yes. He's distracted. The cover of the city gives us a great advantage, not to mention the element of surprise…" Alex said, transforming into his Fox form. "I see what you mean." Jason replied, turning into his Falco form. They each began to wall-run the sides of the buildings in the alleyway, Jason on the right side, and Alex on the left side.

"Bananas priced too high! Jeff want lower price!" He yelled at the store man. "I'm sorry, but 15 coins is a reasonable amount…" The merchant said.

"Strike!"

Alex jumped off his wall, and drop kicked Jeff hard. Not in his morphed form, and the fact that he was caught off guard, Jeff took significant damage. Unfortunately for Jason, gravity kicked in, and he tripped in mid-wall run, and fell into the pile of bananas.

Jeff turned into Gronkey Kong. "I smash!" He yelled, beating his chest. "Ready Jason? …Jason?" Alex asked to find his partner nowhere to be seen. "This isn't good." He muttered. Jeff ran forward at a speed faster than most would think a gorilla could go. He grabbed Alex, and flung him hard into the wall. Alex then fell into the same pile of bananas the Jason was in. "Good to see you." Jason smirked. "Shut up." Alex replied. They both burst out of the pile at very high speeds. However, they dashed around the back alley way, and into an unsuspecting Jeff's backside. The impact did significant damage to Jason's skull, knocking his out, and Jeff fell backward on top of him.

"I'll finish this!" Alex yelled, jumping high into the air, and beginning a fire fox downward toward Jeff. Jeff however, got up in time, and the blast hit Jason, who, right before the attack, in alarm, turned his reflector on. Both of them were knocked out of their transformed forms, and looked highly fatigued. "…Let's try this again when your luck returns." Alex panted. "Good idea." Jeff replied. The two then disappeared behind an alleyway. "Jeff…sleepy." Jeff sighed, reverting back to his human form, and collapsing unconscious in the middle of the street.

Coming up: The group meets with Fletcher, the Clanmaster of clan Justice, and a lesser god. However, the conference is cut short when a bold and unsuspected attack on the capital by the silver rogues takes place. What will this new threat bring? Find out in chapter 15!

Until Next chapter,

Biggoron


	15. Kyle's getting pissed from no reviewers

**A WORLD EMBROILED IN CHAOS**

_Chapter fifteen: I'm getting pissed off at the lack of reviewers_

A/N: I have nothing much to say here, seeing as how this is hardly read by anyone, as far as I know, with the exception of cookiesmadeofcake, and OpperationJonny. You two simply kick ass. However, if you happen to be reading this, then…REVIEW!

Jonny's upload/since-I've become-too-lazy-to-review note: Hahahaha, -boom- OH YEAAAH!

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

Midday, center Grandville 

"Wow! That palace is huge!" Tyler said. "…didn't you say something similar to that at the very beginning of last chapter, too?" Kevin asked. "What?" Tyler replied. "Never mind." Alyssa stated. "No really, what do you mean?" Tyler asked. "You'd be best off forgetting about it." Kyle sighed.

"That…is the great headquarters of Clan Justice." The Elite said, pointing at that grand structure, which is significantly larger than the other already large buildings. "Where's Jeff?" Jery asked. "I see him." Yureidoru said, pointing down at Jeff's sleeping body in the middle of the road. Clan Justice had already set up the yellow tape that read 'do not cross' around where he lay. "I suppose we should go get him?" Josh asked. "…Just grab a banana from that fallen pile over there, and hold it above his face." Kyle suggested. Josh nodded.

"…I wonder what tore up this place…" He sighed, reaching for a banana. He held the fruit above Jeff's face. Jeff's eyes popped open in an instant. "Gimme the banana!" Jeff bellowed, snatching the banana from a surprised Josh's hand. "I suppose we are ready, now." Kyle sighed, as the eight, following the Justice Elite, walked into the grand building.

"Right this way…" The Elite stated, leading them toward the stairs. Suddenly, a large section of the wall to the right broke down, revealing none other than…**_the cool aid man!_** "OH YEAH!" He yelled.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What the fuck is he doing here?"

Suddenly the cool aid man turned around and yelled "Oh NO!" and then ran across the room and broke through the left side of the building. Then, Pelland is his retarded Pelican form, flew through the original hall, squawking, "…I just want to drink ye!" …And then following the cool aid man out the slightly newer hole. Phill came in the hole on the right, munching on an Avocado. "…Priceless." He stated, taking a bite, and then following Pelland out the left hole. "…We're going to have to repair that later…" The elite stated simply, and then leading.

"…What's Phill doing around here?" Kyle asked Alyssa. "Long story. I'll tell ya later." Alyssa replied.

…_After…awhile of climbing stairs…_

Jery collapsed.

Tyler was on the verge of collapsing.

Jeff was also tired.

Josh, Kevin, and Alyssa seemed slightly fatigued.

Kyle, Yureidoru, and the Elite were unfazed.

"We elites of clan justice have gotten used to this great climb, but we're almost there. I'm surprised that you're all not like your friend down four flights of stairs below." The elite stated. "We're not exactly your average clan." Kyle stated. "I can tell that those words are an understatement to your group's abilities, as well." The Elite said. "We are here." He added, pointing to a large golden double door.

Both Tyler and Jeff then collapsed of exhaustion, in front of the door.

Kevin, Alyssa, and Josh sighed slightly in relief.

Kyle, Yureidoru, and the Elite seemed as they were at the bottom.

Jery was now six flights of stairs below, and unconscious of exhaustion.

"What do you intend on doing with your friend down there?" The Elite asked. "…We'll pick him up on the way back." Kyle replied, as the great doors slowly opened.

The room inside was big, and circular. The floors, walls, and ceiling seemed to be made of diamond. The floor windows looked like they were marble. A long, blood red carpet extended from the door to the ornate golden throne, where a large, strong-looking man, with grayish hair, a slight scar on his cheek, and gray eyes sat.

"I assume that you are the clan who fights bravely against the silver rogues. Welcome!" The man stated. "Good to see you, Fletcher." Kyle stated. "Same here." Fletcher replied. "…You know both Kirth AND Fletcher?" Kevin asked. "I've gotten around." Kyle simply stated.

"Now, as you may already know, the silver rogues are the evil in the world, and Clan Justice is what keeps the peace. Both seemed to be on par, until recently. Kirth has been more aggressive with his soldiers. Plus, Kirth is a greater god, where unfortunately, I am a lesser…now" Fletcher began, but an explosion rocked the palace. "Is the cool aid man back?" The elite asked in alarm. "…No…it's an all-out rogue attack." Kyle sighed.

Coming up: Stay tuned for the battle. I may update again later tonight.

Conveniently, I got a review from an old reviewer who isn't cookiesmadeofcake or OperationJonny. I hope that the three of you will continue to review.

P.S: Yureidoru, I got the new character specs while I was typing them. I needed them. Thanks.

Until next chapter,

Biggoron


	16. The great battle in Grandville begins

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter sixteen: The great battle in Grandville begins…_

A/N: A battle! Nothing else to say…

J/N: Yes, my parents were high too when they named me. Hahaha, just read on.

Oh, and everything can be blamed on health class. EVERYTHING.

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to chapter one's disclaimer. (I also don't own the cool aid man, in reference to last chapter).

Grandville… around 4P.M… 

A nineteen year-old woman was walking out of a tavern. "That was fun…" She giggled to herself, and jingling the fifty coins she just attained in her hand. "They'll throw all their money down if you pretend you like them." She said. Suddenly, a large wave of silver rogues came down the alleyway. She took alert of this, and hid behind a corner until the lot passed. "I never knew that the rogues would attack Grandville like this…" She sighed.

"Hey you!" A passing rogue yelled. "Shit…they aren't all gone." The nineteen year old sighed. "You're coming with us…we have a few questions for you." The rogue stated. "First of all, my name's Serea." The girl began. "What does that have to do with anything?" The rogue asked. "…It's the name of your killer." Serea sighed, turning into a purple jigglypuff with black mascara and a handgun. "What the-?" The rogue asked, but was silencer as a bullet shot through his cranium.

…_Meanwhile…_

"It looks like the rogues are making their way here." Kyle sighed. "…How do we get down there in time?" Kevin asked. "Simply take the elevator to my left." Fletcher stated.

"…"

"…"

"…You're kidding."

"No. It's right there." Fletcher stated. "…So…that entire trip was for nothing?" Tyler asked. "Almost nothing." Kyle stated. "Those who were capable got a good workout." He added. "That's true." Alyssa replied. "Let's just go." Kevin sighed. Josh, Kevin, Alyssa, Yureidoru, Jeff, and Kyle walked into the elevator. "Coming?" Kyle asked Fletcher. "Unfortunately, I have some things to finish up, here." Fletcher replied. "Suit yourself." Kyle replied. The elevator dropped down, quite fast, to the bottom floor.

…_Back outside…_

A Louscian man in a tuxedo was walking down an alleyway. "Where iz everyone? I do not zee anyone ere!" The man stated. Suddenly, the silver rogues began to run down the alleyway. "Ze Rogues! Zhey dare mess with zhe D?" He said, walking in front of the Rogues. "You all act like animal!" He yelled, and transformed into a tan-ish Pikachu with squinty eyes. "Dyou, Dyou!" He yelled. The rogues stopped. "What the fuck is this?" One of the rogues asked. "Dyou…gan…DARA!" The Louscian yelled, firing pink electric sparks at the rogues. Some of the rogues fell down. Then, a really big and muscular one stepped forward, and transformed into a gray Donkey Kong.

"Dyou!" The Louscian (obviously named Dyougandara) yelled, shooting more pink electric sparks at the ape. The pink sparks seemed to bounce off the ape's chest. The ape then roared in triumph. "Dyoug!" Dyougandara yelled, running away from the rogues on all fours. With the Ape in the lead, the silver rogues ran after Dyougandara.

The Pikachu-Dyougandara ran around a corner. Then, as the ape followed, an ever-bigger ape greeted him: Jeff/ Gronkey Kong. The gray ape tried to punch Jeff, who simply grabbed the fist without trying. "Rogue ape no match for Jeff." He said, picking the other gorilla up (yes, by the fist he was still holding on to), and threw him hard into the side of a building, killing the ape nearly instantly.

The other rogues, angered at the death of their squad leader, charged forward, at Jeff. However, an orange blur and a blue blur came out from each side behind Jeff. The orange blur ran straight into the rogues, and killed all on the left side, while the royal blue blur ran through all the rogues on the right. The entire squad of rogues was down. The two blurs stopped running. The orange blur was Alyssa, in sheik form, and the blue blur was Josh, also in sheik form. "Let's go kill some more rogues." Josh stated, running off to the right. Alyssa then nodded, and ran off to the left. "Where does Jeff go?" Jeff asked. He shrugged, and decided to go straight.

Meanwhile, Yureidoru was in his Mewtwo form, using his psychic powers to slam the rogues into one another, at such a force that it killed them, while Kevin, in his purple Yoshi form, decimated the rest of the forces of that squad.

Kyle was in his Bowser form, going from Alleyway to Alleyway, killing squads left and right, like some sort of Juggernaut. Alyssa then joined the fight on his side of the city, and cleaned up the mess even faster.

To put it bluntly, the six actually had fun killing all those rogues. The attackers never made it CLOSE to coming to the palace of Clan Justice. Meanwhile, Fletcher dispatched a group of Clan Justice's finest to deal with any rogues on downtown. News was that Clan Justice destroyed all the squads there, except for one person…who killed all in clan justice's squad. That figure made its way to a rarely used area of the city…and prepared to launch an attack on the palace…alone, if need be.

Serea happened to be walking in this area, with her money out. "Hey you! Nice pile of coins you got there…mind if we take it?" Jason asked, already in his falco form. "You aren't getting my money!" Serea said, beginning to transform into what appeared to be her Marth form, which is white, with purple hair. "You don't stand a chance against the two of us. Surrender the gold, and you'll be getting the easy way out." Alex said, already in fox form. Then, Dyougandara came running around the corner, and saw that the thieves were trying to rob Serea. "Dyou, Dyougandara!" He yelled. "…Look…an electrified rat." Alex stated bluntly. The Pikachu-Dyougandara ran to Serea's side. "So…two on two, is it?" Jason asked. The four were about to enter battle, when a fifth figure walked into the area…the one rogue planning to assault the palace by himself.

"Who are you?" Serea asked. "You wreak of evil energy." She added, noticing the approaching figure. "The lot of you best give me all the gold you have, and move aside." The figure stated. "Dyou! Dyou!" Dyougandara yelled angrily. "Yeah…whatever the hell he said!" Jason added. "You fools best consider what I've offered. I am Meyrg. The fourth highest of the great Kirth's four generals! Now, pay up, and you'll live." The figure stated.

"…Meyrg? What type of name is that?" Jason asked, as the four began to burst into laughter. "Sh-Shut up!" Meyrg yelled, morphing into his dark-colored Gannondorf form. "I can't choose what my parents name me! They were high the day I was born! However, I have the power to take on all four of you at once, easily, so I shall do so!" Meyrg yelled, shooting a flaming purple fireball out of his palm. The four then became serious, and dodged out of the way, and charged toward Meyrg. However, for some reason, probably his cursed luck, the fireball swerved to the side and hit Jason, who, in one shot, was blown far back into a building, which shook violently upon impact. He was heavily burned, unconscious, and back in his human form. "…He took out Jason in one blow… this may be a hard battle after all…" Alex sighed.

Coming up: Who is going to win this battle? All the rogues in Grandville besides him are dead. However, next chapter will be an interlude! Look forward for chapter eighteen, though. Please review.

Until Next chapter,

Biggoron


	17. Interlude II

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter seventeen: Interlude II_

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to Chapter one's disclaimer.

A/N: Simply an Interlude follow-up of chapter sixteen. For those of you who are simply lost and confused, but have made it to reading this far.

Current Major Characters… **Kyle**/ Clan Master of Clan Wildfire 

Position: Quiet, surrounded in mystery, and strong both of his forms. Because of a birth defect, he has only two forms, but his power and skill are considered legendary. Strongest of the group; a trusted and extremely powerful leader.

Forms: Green-Brown Bowser/ White-clothed young link with mirror shield and Gilded sword.

Description: Wears shades with sky blue eyes. Rather large, with light brown hair. Has a long green vest, with a blue undershirt, casual blue pants, and simple black shoes.

**Josh**/ Second in Command of Clan Wildfire

Position: Kyle's older, less powerful brother, who gets on his bad side often. He's legendary in the ways of speed, and knows a few things about his brother that nobody else knows.

Forms: Blue master sheik/ Green Super Samus/ Ice blue-vested Falco

Description: A bit shorter than Kyle, with a smaller vest as well, but with a royal blue color. Ice blue undershirt, and wears the same type of pants and shoes as Kyle.

**Kevin**/ The strongest Elite of Clan Wildfire

Position: The strongest of Clan Wildfire's five elites. Has many different personalities, each susceptible to change. A very well rounded figure that was once a feared general of Kirth's army, but is now looked up to.

Forms: Purple Yoshi with Derby/ Demonic white-robed Marth/ Dark Link with magnum

Description: Slightly shorter than Kyle. Has black hair, brown eyes, wears a black shirt, with the casuals.

**Jery**/ An Elite of Clan Wildfire

Position: A large, bulky, and untrustworthy elite of clan wildfire. On par with Alyssa and Tyler.

Forms: Pitch-Black super samus/ Purple Gannondorf/ Purple Mewtwo

Description: Large and bulky, with Curling black hair, and brown eyes.

**Tyler**/ Another Elite of Clan Wildfire

Position: On par with Jery and Alyssa. Short, and highly underestimated. Forms: Dark brown super samus/ White-clothed Link with mirror shield and Biggoron's sword/ Golden-plated Roy

Description: Short, and has blonde hair and brown eyes. Wears a red shirt and the rest of the casuals.

**Alyssa**/ Beautiful Elite of Clan Wildfire

Position: On par with Jery and Tyler. She's able to infatuate anyone, and is very kind and quiet. It could be said that she's the most beautiful of all beings.

Forms: Orange Master Sheik/ Link w/ Orange tunic/ Orange-robed Marth

Description: Average Height, with vibrant red hair, and deep turquoise eyes. Wears a nice orange shirt and the casual jeans and shoes.

**Yureidoru**/ Clan Master of Clan Jade

Position: Somewhat quiet, and very skilled. The last of Clan Jade.

Forms: Green Mewtwo with Goldenrod eyes/ Green Link with Master sword, Mirror shield, and light arrows/ green Kirby with dark green converse shoes and sunglasses

Description: Has Brown Hair, Blue eyes, and wears a mint green tunic, with blue breaches.

**Jason**/ Leader of the two neutral thieves

Position: A bit headstrong, and daring. Pelland ripped him off, and he now has bad luck. He's very fast, but not all that smart.

Forms: Has three, but only uses the gray Falco

Description: Is short, with brown hair, and seemingly black eyes.

**Alex**/ The brains behind the two neutral thieves.

Position: Both very smart and fast, and has to put up with Jason's decisions, but does him best to make them smart choices.

Forms: Has three, but only uses the brown Falco

Description: Looks like Jason, but taller, and with glasses, and gray eyes.

**Jeff**/ Clan master of Clan Fist fighters

Position: He's a mixture of a human and a gorilla, and has the vocabulary of a caveman. Dumb, Barbaric, but a skilled warrior. Very strong.

Forms: Has three, but only uses his Gronkey Kong Form

Description: It's an escaped gorilla! Run!

**Serea**/ wandering ex-sorceress

Position: flirty, yet clam, composed, and skilled

Forms: Purple-haired Marth, with white costume/ purple jigglypuff with black mascara and a handgun/ Peach in her purple dress

Description: Is nineteen years old, and a wandering ex-sorceress.

**Dyougandara**/ The crazy Louscian

Position: Who knows? He's a crazy, wandering Louscian

Forms: Has three, but only uses the Louscian Pikachu

Description: A crazy Louscian in a tuxedo.

**Kirth**/ Greater God…King of the Silver Rogues

Position: Ruthless, Uncaring, and extremely feared. The most evil of Evils. Enough said.

Forms: ?

Description: Wears a midnight blue coat, gray pants, and obsidian-colored boots. Has black hair, and eerie purple eyes…

…Whew. There ya go. All the active major characters. Look forward to chapter eighteen. Until then….

Until Next chapter,

Biggoron


	18. Meyrg

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

Chapter Eighteen: Meyrg… the general whose parents were high when they named him…

A/N: I appreciate all reviewers so far. Now I will not waste any time to give you the story that you want.

J/N: For reference, El Gato is the most disturbing cat in the universe. Like, so disturbing, you'd wish to punch infants rather than look at it. XD

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

…_Wherever the hell chapter sixteen left off…_

Dyougandara ran violently at Meyrg. "Dee! Dyyyyou!" Dyougandara yelled. "What's this?" Meyrg mumbled. With a flaming fist, he knocked Dyougandara to the side, thus knocking him out. "Not even a challenge… I just hope these two provide a better fight." Meyrg sighed. Suddenly, a brown blur ran past him. Caught off guard, Meyrg readied his battle position.

Then, the Marth-Serea ran at Meyrg, whose arm braces absorbed the impact. "Hm…pretty good." Meyrg said. It was then that the blur that was Alex pierced his backside. "…Perhaps a bit TOO good." He sighed to himself. Despite the direct blow on his back, he seemed to be unscathed. Alex's eyes widened. "Fuck. A direct attack did nothing?" He asked aloud. "… I told you…I am one of Kirth's generals. I do not go down so easily…not like that fool Tirios… Dissolve into nothingness…" Meyrg stated, purple flames erupting from his body, making his a living inferno.

Serea backed off, but Alex was torched a bit by the flames. The flames, however, increased in power, and he was down for the count, leaving only Serea. Serea's sword began to light up a reddish-purple color, and she charged at Meyrg. The vertical slash that she delivered seemed to do a bit of damage.

"So…you CAN fight a little…" Meyrg stated. "Then…I'll just have to raise the bar." He added. He fired a dark beam of energy at Serea, who prepared to block the blow. However, the energy simply wrapped around her, and began to absorb her energy, and then flowed back to Meyrg-Ganondorf. "…And THAT…just healed the blow you dealt me." He chuckled. "…Any last words?" He asked a weakened Serea.

It was at that moment that Kyle and Alyssa entered the area. "Well… I thought we cleaned up all of Kirth's lapdogs in the city. Looks like we still have one more to do away with." Kyle sighed. "What did you call the silver rogues?" Meyrg asked, now distracted from Serea. "…You're all Kirth's lapdogs. Face it." Alyssa added. "Watch your tongue!" Meyrg yelled, running toward the two. The next thing you knew, Kyle was in his Young Link form, blocking the attack with his blade. "Heh…what a slow attack." Kyle laughed, swinging his blade, as Meyrg jumped back.

Meyrg grimaced to himself. _This guy…he isn't like the four I just fought… he fights in a much higher caliber, far higher than even mine!" _Meyrg thought. _…and that girl beside him… isn't she the one who bested Tirios…? This isn't my lucky day…_ He added in his thoughts. "…Um…DISTRACTION!" Meyrg yelled, panicking. He then threw a fat, ugly cat on the ground in front of them, and sprinted away. "…I Am aS Old As tHe HiLls." It said, in a very creepy voice. "…I'll go deal with him." Alyssa said, transforming into her sheik form, and chasing after Meyrg.

"…What the fuck are you?" Kyle asked. "…I Am GaTo… aS Old as Time, ItSeLf." The cat stated. "Creepy." Kyle sighed. "…I…KnOw AlL, and SeE AlL… AnD I sEe Me….KILLING YOU!" The cat screeched, stretching its claws out, and jumping at Kyle, who put the mirror shield up. The cat hit the mirror shield, and began to slide down it, onto the ground. "I don't know what the fuck you are, or what type of crack you're on, but you're coming with me for the moment." Kyle said, picking up the defeated creature. "WhAt? NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo!" The cat yelled as it was being dragged off.

Of course, Alyssa, being a lot faster then Meyrg, caught up quickly. "Fuck….she's a fast one…but she's alone…and I'm stronger than Tirios…so I might be able to take her." Meyrg mumbled to herself. _Plus, if I take her alive…I can get a huge reward from the boss._ He thought to herself. However, as he thought, Alyssa threw three shuriken at him. Meyrg snapped out of his trance and dodged, but one of the shuriken found its home inside of Meyrg's shoulder. "Fuck." He mumbled. "…Next attack won't miss." Alyssa said. "Hm…I'll just use your life to patch this up!" Meyrg stated, using the same move he used on Serea at Alyssa. Alyssa, however, ran out of the way. The energy, however, followed. "…Heh…this energy is specially trained to track down the specific person it targets. It won't give up until it hits you." Meyrg smirked. Alyssa outran the blow until it caught up, and wrapped around her. It began taking life from her fast, but she repelled the energies with about half of it left.

"Heh…my most lethal attack…great isn't it?" Meyrg asked, as the energies replenished him back to full. "…Hey…these energies from you feel… goooooooood. I Want MORE!" He grinned, sending out more of the dark energies. Alyssa, however, ran around the energies, with what strength she had left, and jumped over Meyrg. The energies followed, but collided into Meyrg. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! I can't get hit by this, or I'll…" Meyrg then exploded in purple energy, and he was no more. The energy then went into Alyssa, and she recovered back to top condition. "That's better." She sighed.

It was then that Kyle caught up, back in his human form. "Lyss, you ok?" He asked her. "Never better." She smiled back. "I must say… you did a very good job taking out one of Kirth's generals unscathed." Kyle added. "Actually, I used his secret weapon against him, and took his life force, and the life he stole from me." Alyssa answered. "Awesome." Kyle replied. "I guess the battle is over. Let's go round up everyone else, and return to the palace." He added. Alyssa nodded.

Coming up: What will happen next chapter? Not even I know! Just stay tuned for it.

Until next chapter,

Biggoron


	19. The power of the creepy cat

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter nineteen:_ The power of the creepy cat…

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

A/N: Simply another chapter. Please continue to review, and I'll continue to update as soon as possible.

_12:00 the next day, at the great palace…_

"Wha? Where am I?" Jery asked, awaking with a start. "You've been sleeping for over a day, now, and you missed the entire battle. I had to drag your heavy carcass all the way to the top of these stairs." The Clan Justice Elite said. "…And your friend has, too." He stated, pointing to Tyler. "…What did I miss?" Tyler asked. "PuT Me DoWn YoU oVeRgRoWn…" Gato was yelling. "Shut up, or I'll feed you to Jery." Kyle stated. "That wasn't funny!" Jery stated, while cramming seven Yodels in his mouth. "…But it makes too much sense." Josh commented.

"NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo!" Don't feed me to the fat one!" Gato screamed. (I'm getting tired of making the WeIrD letters, but you get the point that this thing has a creepy voice). "Then, tell me…what the hell are you?" Kyle asked. "I…am a cat enhanced by dark magic!" Gato stated. "…More like _cursed_ by it…" Kevin muttered. "Ok! I am _cursed_! Happy, now?" Gato yelled. "…And your origins?" Kyle asked. "…Meyrg's familiar." Gato stated. "I sacrificed my looks for nearly infinite knowledge. I know just about everything." Gato added. "Then, tell us about your master's plans." Kyle stated.

"… I will not tell." Gato stated. "Jery…" Kyle replied. "Ok! Ok! Just don't feed me to _that_!" Gato screeched. "Fair enough." Kyle said, leaving Jery with a slightly disappointed look. "My master plans on…" Gato began, but as he was talking, a black-tipped arrow hit the back of his neck, and turned him back into what he originally was… black slime. Everyone looked out the window to see a link-like figure dashing down the side of the building. "I'll take care of this…" Josh said, changing into his sheik form, and running down the wall after the figure.

In another room, Serea and Yureidoru were talking with each other, as Dyougandara, Alex, and Jason were unconscious in surrounding beds. "It's been awhile, sister." Yureidoru began, in his Mewtwo form, healing the last of Serea's wounds. "What brings you to Grandville? I thought that you were still running your clan back up north?" Serea asked. Yureidoru turned back into his human form, and a slight look of pain crossed his face. "They…were all killed by silver rogues. I'm off with this group to avenge my clan. What about you?" He asked. "Me… you know…the usual… exploring the continent, and such." Serea explained. "…And getting into trouble…?" Yureidoru asked, with an eyebrow raised. "…Sort of." Serea replied.

Jason, Alex, and Dyougandara all woke up, one after the other. "Where am I?" Jason asked. "You're still hurt. Hold on." Yureidoru said, transforming into his Mewtwo form again, and healing all their wounds. "Wow…thanks." Jason said. "Where are we anyway?" Alex asked. "The palace of Clan Justice. Two floors from the top." Yureidoru said, becoming human again. "I see." Alex replied.

Jeff then entered the room. "Jeff want banana." He said to Yureidoru, but then saw Alex and Jason. "You!" He yelled. "The ape?" Jason asked. "We best leave. We're on unfamiliar turf." Alex said. Jeff was already in Gronkey Kong form, and running toward them. "They're Silver Rogues?" Yureidoru asked, beginning his own transformation. _'crap. We're outnumbered, on new turf, facing stronger foes… we're screwed.'_ Alex thought. He then grabbed Dyougandara. "Don't move." Alex said, holding his gun up to Dyougandara's forehead.

"… Figures. You silver rogues and your tricks." Yureidoru sighed. "Relax. We're not like those bloodthirsty silver rogues. We won't kill him…but…he may prove useful." Alex stated. Jason smirked. "Yeah. He'll be coming with us." He said, jumping out the window, and running down the wall. "…. Thanks." Alex stated, while following Jason down the wall, with Dyougandara is tow. "…Weird." Jeff stated, as he and Yureidoru went back to their human forms. "Let's just go up to the top floor." Yureidoru said, leaving the room, and going up the stairs, as Jeff and Serea followed.

Coming up: Ok. The next chapter is the big 20, and I'm giving the reviewers a chance to vote. There are three choices here. In your review, please list the order in which you would prefer these chapters to come.

Conference in the Great tower. (Clan Wildfire)

Conference in the dark tower. (Kirth)

An Alex, Jason, and Dyougandara chapter.

Until Next chapter,

Biggoron


	20. The Big Chapter 20

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Twenty: The big chappy 20_

A/N: Well, whaddaya know… it's finally time for chapter twenty. Think it's almost over? No way! This is the tip of the iceberg! This story will have 60+ chapters! Thank you all loyal reviewers!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

…Somewhere over the rainbow… 

…_Just kidding…_

…_On the top floor of Grand Justice's palace…_

Everyone was now on the top floor of the grand palace. "…Nice job repelling the silver rogues, there. It's nice to see that clans can operate with such efficiency." Fletcher stated. Kyle simply nodded. "…So…where do we go from here?" Tyler asked. "Well, there were the five generals stationed on this continent. It appears that the redheaded one with you has taken out both Tirios of the North, and Meyrg of Grandville." Fletcher said to Kyle. "…Grandville is surrounded by three smaller cities. One near the southern area, one near the eastern area, and one near the western area. Which way you go from here is all up to you." Fletcher explained.

"Which way would suggest?" Kevin asked. "The southern coasts are the least dangerous of the next three. The third greatest of Kirth's five generals are there. The eastern desert would be the hardest. Kirth's most powerful general is stationed there. The western mountains are the moderate choice. It all depends on where you want to go first. The more generals you wipe out, the closer you will be to wiping out all the silver rogues, and revealing Kirth's location." Fletcher explained. "…But a new disturbing piece on information states that three months ago, another very powerful, but still unknown, general has joined the ranks…" He added.

"So… Kirth isn't on the continent." Jery asked. "No. He doesn't live on the continent. He actually lives within his own plane of existence, along with his right-hand man." Kyle stated. "How do you know all this?" Kevin asked. "…I just do." Kyle replied.

"…I say that we go south first. The more we build out strength upon defeating the weaker, the stronger we will be against the stronger." Kyle stated. "Sounds good." Kevin replied, as Alyssa nodded. "In that case, your destination is Coastiand, the modern day Las Vegas. I will give you all special passports." Fletcher stated, handing everyone golden cards. "Good luck one your quest. I wish I could help you personally, but I'm always busy." Fletcher said. "It's ok." Kyle replied. The crew went to the elevator, and pressed down.

…_Later, on the road to Coastiand…_

"Yeah! We're gonna be gambling!" Jery yelled in excitement. "…Idiot, we're not there to gamble." Kyle stated. "…Please? Just a little?" Kevin asked. "Fine. But waste your own coins. I like to keep mine." Kyle sighed, and then he turned to Alyssa. "You've been doing extremely well, lately. Two generals… right in a row. You must be on a roll." He said. "Honestly, It doesn't seem that hard anymore." Alyssa replied. "I have a feeling, however, that the next ones will be much harder. Perhaps you should take a break from General-slaying?" Kyle asked. "It depends where I am when the next general appears." Alyssa replied, letting out a small laugh.

Night was setting in. The group saw flashing lights on the horizon. "This must be it." Yureidoru said. "It certainly is… time to collect money." Kevin said, taking out his bag of coins. "Wait for me!" Jery yelled, whipping out his slightly smaller bag of coins. They ran for Coastiand. "Kyle…where is your brother? He hasn't returned since he chased after that spy." Alyssa stated. "…Now that I think about it, you're right. Don't worry; Josh will catch up soon, though. We can't wait, we have to move on." Kyle replied. Alyssa nodded in agreement.

Coming up: What surprises does Coastiand bring? Where is Josh? Why the hell am I always asking these questions? Yeah, by a single vote, the great tower chapter won. The Dark tower was voted second, so that'll take place next chapter. Poor Jason and Alex and Dyougandara got no votes, so they'll be in chapter 22. Anyways, keep reviewing.

Until Next chapter,

Biggoron

(P.S: The two of you that have submitted characters that haven't appeared yet, don't worry. Your charcaters will appear in a few chapters, so I can work them into the story line.Thank you.)


	21. Dark Plan II

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Twenty-One: Dark Plan II_

A/N: Yet another chapter. I may get another in later today, as well. Anyway, Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter one's disclaimer.

…Kirth's Keep, in his plane of existence? Time… 

"…So, they've decimated my all out attack on Grandville, eh?" Kirth asked, with his remaining three generals, and the second in command, Zalthyr, in his presence. Yirek sighed to himself. First the weakest of the five die, then the second weakest. Being the middle general, he was probably up next. "I guess we have no choice." Zalthyr said. "I'll go." He added. "No, actually. You're going to watch things over here while I'm gone." Kirth replied.

"…Are you saying that you're going down there, yourself?" Zalthyr asked. "… Yeah. There are a few in that group who threaten my plans. If I don't deal with them personally now, it will be a great hassle, later." Kirth replied. Yirek breathed a sigh of relief. _'With Kirth going down there, they won't stand a chance.'_ He thought.

"When's the new guy coming?" Kirth asked sitting high atop his great throne, sounding impatient. "He'll be back soon." Yirek replied. Suddenly, the Link figure that killed Gato came through the window. "Mission successful. Cat neutralized." He spoke. "Great job. Now, where's the new guy?" Kirth asked. "That isn't the new guy?" Yirek asked sounding surprised. A sheik-like figure in royal blue came through the open window. "No, I am." The figure stated. "Hey… wasn't he…one of them?" Yirek asked. "He once was. Now, his loyalty lies with us." Kirth stated. "His power is equivalent to yours." Kirth stated to Yirek. "I see." Yirek replied. The figure stepped forward from the darkness, and revealed himself. It was Josh, Kyle's brother.

"What is the next assignment?" Josh asked. "Simple. I'm going down there myself, so all you have to do is wait here until my triumphant return. Then, you can round up the civilians, while I merge the human plane with my own." Kirth spoke. "Agreed." Josh said, stepping off into the shadows, and disappearing. "Now, bring me three top-class silver rogues! I'm leaving." Kirth stated. "Yes, sir." Yirek stated.

Yirek left the room, and sighed. _'Too bad I have to do this… I never liked Kirth, or his plans of domination and destruction, but if I don't comply, he'll kill me in one strike… If only there was a way out…' _Yirek thought to himself, as he walked down the dark corridor to fetch the three high-class silver rogues.

Coming up: Yes, this chapter may have been short, but I will probably get another one out later today. Next time we take a short break for the Jason, Alex, and Dyougandara chapter, and then back on with the main storyline. In the meantime, Review.

Until Next chapter,

Biggoron


	22. Unorthodox Trio

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Unorthodox trio_

A/N: Yay! The second chapter of the day! I win! (Throws every reader his or her favorite type of cookie).

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

"Whae ar zyu zaking me?" Dyougandara yelled in frustration. He was being held inside a large leather sack carried by Alex. "Quiet you. We're not like those Silver Rogues. We're not going to kill you." Jason said. "What do zyu vant zith me?" Dyougandara asked. "We need you. We know you are a high-class wandering merchant. We need to know if you carry anything that can get rid of my bad luck." Jason said, almost tripping on a small stone. The three were in a random plains area in the southeast. It was about noon.

"Zwel, zhwhy zidn't zyu say so?" Dyougandara asked. Suddenly, the sack tore open, and he stood up, in a Superman pose. "I am ze D! No finer a merchant can zyu find!" He exclaimed. "…. Alrighty, then." Jason said, sounding weirded out. Suddenly, a small Louscian-styled tent appeared out of nowhere, with Dyougandara inside.

"…"

"…"

"Come! Ztep Inzide Humble Ztore." Dyougandara yelled, beckoning them to come in. Jason and Alex shrugged, but decided to enter in anyway. "Zwelcome to ze D'z!" Dyougandara yelled, as three items poofed up in front of him. "Zwhat zould zyu like?" He asked. Jason and Alex stared down at the three items that appeared before them.

One… was a small empty pouch. Another… was a green link cap. The third… was a pink rubber duck. "Oops. I zidn't zeam to zut zat zere." Dyougandara said, quickly grabbing the pink object, and placing it in his tuxedo. "… I thought that you said you were high quality!" Jason yelled. "I am. But I cannot choose Zwhat I stock. It varies zith zeach area." Dyougandara replied. "…Great." Alex sighed, slapping his hand on his forehead. "Ze just zeed to get to another area." Dyougandara said. "Yeah, let's get out of the tent before my bad luck spontaneously sets the tent aflame." Jason added. And as if those were the magic words…the tent caught fire. Everyone got out of the burning structure safely. "Zwhat zwill I do now?" Dyougandara asked. "Um… produce another magical tent thingy?" Jason asked. "Ok!" Dyougandara said, smiling. Suddenly the became very dark. It seemed unnatural. Ominous clouds covered the sky. It began a gentle rain. "… Something tells me that something bad is coming." Alex stated, sounding serious. "… Is it my bad luck?" Jason asked. "No… something infinitely more. Dark… evil… of the highest caliber. This will be a great storm, soon." Alex added. "We have to get out of here, while we still can." He added again, as the three began running for the nearest town. The darkest of clouds formed a great spiral that loomed over Coastiand…

Coming up: Things are going to get very good, now. Tomorrow, I shall update. Look forward to it.

Until Next chapter,

Biggoron


	23. Coastiand's Displeasure

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Coastiand's Displeasures _

A/N: This chapter will be part one of an important three-chapter sequence of events. All that I must say is enjoy! **DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer. 

…_Coastiand… Evening…_

"Ok. We're spending the night here. Go do what you want, and I'll get us all rooms in the hotel." Kyle stated. Everyone nodded, and ran off. Kevin and Jery ran straight for the casino, Jeff ran off to the marketplace, Yureidoru just kind of disappeared, Serea went to a tavern, Tyler decided to run to the food court, leaving but Kyle and Alyssa. "…I guess we should go and book the rooms." Kyle sighed. "Yeah." Alyssa replied.

… _At the Marketplace…_

"Jeff want bananas." Jeff stated. "Sure. Just pay me the 3 coins, and I'll give you one." The merchant stated. "Gamble for bananas. Gamble for bananas!" Jeff yelled, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Fine. You put down a banana, and I'll put down one of mine." The merchant replied. "Deal." Jeff said, pulling out his banana, and placing it on the table. The merchant then took out a pack of cards.

"Sevens? Sevens? Any Seven?" Jeff asked. "…Go fish." The merchant replied, smirking slightly. Unbeknownst to Jeff, the merchants hand had three sevens in it…

…_At the Casino…_

Jery sighed. "I have eighty-three coins. I guess the slots is as good a place as any to start." He said, depositing a single coin into the machine, as the slots began to spin. Kevin walked over to the card table. "I'd like to gamble with a game of blackjack." He said, smirking. "Ok. Go on Jeremy, nobody can beat you in blackjack." A guy in a casino suit said to a slightly shorter guy in a casino suit with brown-red hair, who was grinning.

…_At the Hotel…_

Kyle and Alyssa walked up to the main desk of the five star hotel. "Welcome to the Grand Coastiand Hotel! All of the rooms here are suitable for four, and it costs fifty coins per person to stay." The lady at the desk said. "Ok. We'll take two of those rooms. I have its me and her, plus six others, later." Kyle said. "That'll be… 400 coins, total!" The lady stated. "…" Kyle sighed, reaching into a small pouch, and whipping out 400 coins. The clerk counted them. "Good. Your rooms are 212, and 213. Enjoy!" The lady said, handing Kyle two keys. Kyle nodded, and walked up to the seventh floor, with Alyssa closely behind him.

…_At the marketplace…_

Jeff yelled in frustration as his one and only banana was taken from him. "Looks like I win." The merchant smirked. However, he put his hand down after taking the banana, and Jeff noticed the three sevens and two eights he had: both numbers that he called! "You! You Cheat! Jeff smash you up!" Jeff yelled, becoming Gronkey Kong, and beating the living daylights out of the scandalous merchant. He then left the stand in a battered state, and left with three really big bunches of bananas, and headed off for his hotel room.

…_At the casino…_

Jery frowned. _'Just one more…'_ He thought. However, it was that 'just one more' thought that brought him down to his last coin. He placed it in the slot machine, and pulled the lever. "Seven… Seven! …… Grape." Jery sighed. He was out of coins. "Damn machine!" He yelled, clobbering it with his fist. Casino security came in. "We're going to have to ask you to leave." The bouncer stated. "Fine! This place sucks, anyway!" Jery yelled, and headed back for his hotel room. Kevin, on the other hand, was smiling at his fifteen oversized sacks of coins he had collected. Jeremy was astounded. "I… we're going to have to ask you to leave." The bouncer stated. "Why? Just because I won 25,000 coins off of this single game?" Kevin asked. "Look, if you win again like last time, we're going bankrupt!" Jeremy stated. "Fine." Kevin sighed, taking his money and heading to his hotel room.

…_Back at the hotel…_

"Ok, me, you, Kevin, and Tyler get this room. Jeff, Serea, Yureidoru, and Jery get the other room." Kyle stated. Alyssa nodded. Kyle looked out the window at an evening sky. Suddenly, it seemed like everything in the room, even time itself, stood still. "…Lyss? Do you feel that?" Kyle asked, sounding serious. "I… think so. Dark… Evil… So much power…" She stated. They looked out the window. In the five seconds they looked away, the peaceful evening sky had become dark and ominously clouded. The clouds directly above Coastiand formed a sort of spiral. It began to rain, gently, but… at a discomforting pace. A roar of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"… Get the others. We need to get out of here as soon as possible." Kyle stated, sounding very serious. Alyssa nodded, and the two began to go downstairs, and ran into Kevin, Jery, and Jeff on their way down. "Come on! We're leaving!" Alyssa said to the three. "Do we have to?" Jery asked. "Yes." Kyle said. Kevin, Jeff, and Jery simply began to follow Kyle and Alyssa down the stairs.

Outside, they saw Serea, Yureidoru, and Tyler heading back to the hotel. "Quickly, let's go." Kevin said to them. They didn't question this, and followed along. Suddenly, a large building came crashing down. "It's… Kirth." Kyle sighed. Kirth, along with his three elite silver rogues landed in front of the group.

"Heh. You've all been a thorn in my side for awhile, but my true foe, here, is with your Clanmaster!" Kirth yelled, as the rain began to grow heavier, and thunder got louder. The three elite silver rogues rushed toward everyone except for Kyle in the group. Yureidoru changed into his Mewtwo form, and with a large sphere of psychic energy, knocked one of the elites flat. He then grinded a flaming hand into the elite's stomach, and after muttering something, the rogue exploded.

Kevin turned into his Dark Link form, and took out his Magnum. He shot another elite in the arm, and whipped out his Brass knuckles. After that, all that was left was to pummel the rogue to death. That left one. Alyssa turned into her Link form, and used silver arrows to pierce the last of the elites through the heart.

"…I see. You're all strong." Kirth sighed, with an evil grin. "…Time to finish this up." He added, and began to change into his Gannondorf form. The form seemed to possess great power. He became extremely huge, and was a very dark purple color. Dark power was visibly emanating from him. He whipped out a large obsidian trident, and began to spin it around so fast, and so powerfully... that it created an unnaturally large tornado in the city. Kevin decided to play it smart, and run away from the battle, but the rest were picked up by these winds and flung extremely high, like miles, into the sky. Kyle, however, seemed unaffected by these winds. He held his ground, and helped Alyssa to maintain her gravity, as well.

The winds, after completely ravaging Coastiand, stopped. Now, only Kyle, Alyssa, and Kirth stood in the destroyed remains. The rains began to rain even harder, and the thunder became extremely loud. "Let's go, Kyle." Kirth said. Kyle simply nodded, and turned into his young link form. _'Why his young Link form? Isn't that the weaker of his two forms?'_ Alyssa thought, as the two mighty figures before her clashed.

Coming up: The battle continues. Good chapter? I hope so. Stay tuned for what happens next! I'm not going to be around tomorrow, so expect the next update to be on Sunday!

Until Next chapter,

Biggoron


	24. Revelation

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

Chapter 24: Revelation

A/N: I'm back. I hope that you all enjoyed last chapter, now back to the show!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

Kyle looked at Kirth, and gripped his weapon. "…Why now, Kirth? I thought that you would be the type of person who hides behind all of his minions before appearing." Young Link-Kyle said, with a small smirk upon his face. "I'll admit that I once was. However, times have changed. I've become impatient. Let's just fight!" Ganondorf-Kirth replied, running at Kyle. Kyle tensed, and ran at Kirth.

Kirth swung his huge trident around in a 180-degree arc, while Kyle rolled under it, and kicked him in the face. Kirth then sent Kyle flying backwards by shooting a large ball of darkness at him. As Kyle was flying backwards, he threw a large red bomb back at Kirth. The bomb made a large explosion, but the two of them were still raring to go.

Kirth then shot an even larger ball of energy at Kyle, which split into six rays of intense dark energy that homed in on Kyle. "Oh shit…" Kyle muttered, turning around and running away, and using the rubble as cover. The beams of energy, however, still followed him. It was then that Kyle whipped out his bow, and shot forth a silver arrow, that multiplied into ten of the arrows. Six of the mighty arrows collided with a beam of dark energy, but the other four sailed right into Kirth.

Kirth grunted in a bit of pain as he pulled the arrows out, and then ran to where Kyle was hiding, and sliced the rubble in two with his mighty trident. Kyle then ran at Kirth, and his blade clashed with Kirth's trident. "Hm… it appears that you haven't gotten any weaker since our last bout." Kyle said to Kirth. "Nor have you, but let's just get straight to business." Kirth replied. Kyle nodded, and swung his sword vertically. Kirth blocked the blow, and stabbed at Kyle, who jumped over the lunge of the great trident, hopped on the end, ran down the trident, and jammed his blade straight into Kirth's face. That hurt. A lot.

Kirth yelled out in Anguish as Kyle removed the blade. He felt the gaping hole in his forehead, and punched Kyle in the chest with a flaming fist. It appeared that both of the two have taken heavy damage, and reverted back to their human forms. Kirth wiped the small bit of sweat off his forehead. "Time to take it up a notch?" He asked. "Of course." Kyle replied.

Kyle transformed into his mighty Bowser form, while Kirth transformed into a dark purple version of Bowser, who is just as big as Kyle's form, but with a long gray hair pattern.

"…Let's go." Kyle roared, as he and Kirth lunged for each other. They then locked themselves in a sumo-like pushing stance, and neither of them seemed to be going anywhere. Kyle started to lift Kirth off the ground, but Kirth blew dark flames into Kyle's face. Kyle then fell down, and Kirth slammed himself on top of him. Kyle forced Kirth off of him, and Kirth began whirling around in his shell, spinning very fast, and toward him.

"…" Kyle sighed, and lifted Kirth straight off the ground. Kirth stopped spinning, and emerged from his shell. Kyle then grabbed Kirth by the tail, and swung him around, and around… faster, and faster…

…Until he threw Kirth very far, and shot a huge fireball at him. Kirth was then the equivalent of a flaming meteor on a crash course for destruction. He hit the ground in the distance with a large explosion. Then, at speed unexpected from one in Bowser form, Kirth came straight back, and rammed Kyle down. Kirth attempted to jump on him, but Kyle grabbed him, and chucked him behind where he was laying. Now, they were both on the ground. Alyssa was simply watching this in amazement. This was by far the most intense battle she'd ever seen.

Kyle and Kirth reverted back into human form. Both began to breath heavily, and Kirth had a smirk on his face. "Ok, now, let's stop toying around with each other, and get to the real deal!" He yelled. Kyle seemed to get even more serious. He turned around to Alyssa.

"…Alyssa?" Kyle asked. "Yes?" She replied. "…Gat as far away from Coastiand as possible. I will find you if I'm alive after this." He said. "…But…" Alyssa began to protest. "Please." Kyle replied. Alyssa was shocked for a minute. Kyle's eyes… she's never seen them like this. It was like they were flaming with intensity, and for a minute, she swore that she saw the image of a great and powerful entity of supreme omnipotence forming in his pupils. Alyssa, after seeing this, simply nodded. "Good luck…" She whispered, and ran off as fast as possible.

Kyle then turned back to Kirth. "Now, that none of my clan is around, it will be safe for me to use… my true form." Kyle stated, a smirk beginning to form on his face. Kirth appeared shocked. _'He's actually going to use… it?'_ He thought. "I haven't used this in a very long time…" Kyle said, now with a maniacal smirk. Kirth got ready. "This is going to be a long battle." He muttered.

…The two of them were surrounded by energy… so much energy, that it lit up the entire sky, and perhaps reached space… the very Earth began to tremble and shiver under the force of the two greatest powers coming together in one place. It was truly going to be… one hell of a battle…

Coming up: Simply stay put for the outcome of the battle. I'll get it tomorrow, or perhaps today. Who knows?

Until Next Chapter,

Biggoron


	25. The Omnipotent Being

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Twenty-Five: The Omnipotent Being_

A/N: Don't worry. The other characters will return soon. Now, on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter one's disclaimer.

Alyssa ran as fast as she could away from Coastiand. Something very big was about to happen. Something very big. Apparently, Kyle had something he had not revealed to the others. Then it occurred to Alyssa. She had read a book focused on the study of the great human evolution. There is no exception to the rule. Not anybody. The bottom line: No one would advance from age, and all had _three_ forms. The fact that Kyle only had two forms from a birth defect was a lie. He had not revealed his true form. …But after all these years, why has he kept it a secret? Is this form so terrifying, that…?

A great crash of lightning interrupted her thoughts…

It was as if the entire humans' plane of existence was shaking. Rocks were lifting themselves up into the sky, which was turning unusual colors. It seemed like the wind was howling greater than ever before, as if there were multibillions of spectators cheering on the greatest fight ever, and the lightning roared at its loudest.

…All because of these two powers came together in one place…

Kyle simply smirked. "Ya know… It seems like this form almost has a mind of its own. It longs for a good victim. It wants to see you obliterated…and it's getting impatient." He stated, as a bright light surrounded him. Kirth smirked back. "It's also been a long time since my form's had a workout. Let's go." He replied, as a great darkness surrounded him. All the elements around them that were going haywire quadrupled in their ferocity.

Off in this distance, Alyssa stopped to catch her breath. "This… should be far enough." She sighed, looking at the two great rays of light and darkness entwining and going into the sky.

…_And so, the two beings of terrible power emerged from the blinding flash…_

On one side, was a monstrous being that looked vaguely like a Yoshi. It had the rounded nose, but dark black shades on. What little you could see of its eyes was intense with green flame. The body is a dark green color, and where the white on a normal Yoshi should be, it was red-orange. The spikes on the back of the head are like large shark fins, and were the brown color of Kyle's hair. This Yoshi was two times as large and much more muscular than a normal Yoshi. The hands were claws. The boots were godly. The red saddle-like object that all Yoshi have was covered in spikes. A large black collar with emerald spikes was worn around its neck as a testament of its ferocity. Two extremely large orange phoenix wings, each as large as the body, came from its back. The very air around this creature of destruction seemed tense, as if time itself was stopping. Crackles of green energy in a flame-like pattern came from it, and it wasn't even displaying its actual power.

On the other side of the clearing was a Mewtwo-like figure. Only the figure was, as well, a lot larger than the normal Mewtwo, and far more fierce-looking. The rounded points on its head looked more like spikes, as all the rounded joints did. It was a creepy shade of midnight blue, with especially eerie purple eyes. Dark energy similar to the powerful energy put off by Kyle's true form came from it.

"So… this is your true form?" The Kyle-Greater God Yoshi stated, sounding somewhat bored, somewhat eager to tear his opponent to shreds, in a voice that sounded partly like Kyle's, but partly demonic. "Yes, now… let's get this started." The Kirth- Greater God Mewtwo replied, in a voice partly his, partly even more eerie.

Kirth simply disappeared, and reappeared behind Kyle, and struck with a deadly fist of focused psychic power, but stuck air. "Is that all?" Kyle bellowed, as a flicker of flame came from his mouth. "…Shit." Kirth muttered. Kyle simply flew at Kirth with unseen speed and accuracy, picked Kirth up, flew into the sky, swung him around several times, and threw him back down toward the planet.

Meanwhile, in the distance, Alyssa saw a large explosion…

A huge crater was created. The rubble of Coastiand was completely gone. In fact, the hole in the center of the crater indicated that Kirth was thrown directly into the Earth's core, as a bit of lava rose up. Kirth however, teleported out of there and reappeared. "Eat this!" He yelled, firing a large ball of dark energy at Kyle, who ended up spitting a large, fiery, molten black boulder, which, at intense speeds, sailed right through Kirth's ball of energy, but Kirth dodged just in time.

Kirth then used his telekinetic powers to uproot a nearby forest and chuck it at Kyle. Kyle laughed to himself at this. He breathed out an eerily red-orange magma that melted the entire forest within a millisecond. "Idiot. The magma I breathe is the hottest, far hotter than even the sun. The strongest material in all the planes of existence would only last a single second against it." Kyle said.

_'… His powers have grown even greater…'_ Kirth grimaced. Kyle then threw an egg at Kirth, who dodged, but the egg came back around and followed him. He teleported out of the way, but the egg still followed him, and touched him. Then it exploded, into a huge wave of energy that kept on expanding outwards, and made a great noise of explosion.

Alyssa looked at the energy coming toward her. _'…I guess I really am not far enough…'_ She thought, using a ninja technique that let her jump into thin air.

Kirth looked tired. Very tired. _'I'm not going to last much longer at this rate. I've gotten tired from the first two matches, but he's still raring to go. I've got to escape… I can't even put up a fight against him unless I'm at top condition.' _Kirth thought, as Kyle was about to unleash his next barrage.

"That's it." Kirth yelled, floating high into the sky, and holding a massive ball of psychic power above his head. The ball was probably half the size of the planet. "…A parting gift." He stated, throwing the ball of energy down to the planet, and warping away, probably to his own plane of existence.

Kyle flew up, and grabbed the energy with his claws. The ball pushed him back a little, but he breathed his magma at it, turning it into a giant ball of intense magma. He then threw the ball out into space. It collided with Mars, which then exploded in a brilliant burst of energy that rocked Earth a bit.

_Everyone on the planet watched in amazement as the huge explosion lit up the entire sky and rocked the planet. None could miss it, the explosion was huge. After the explosion stopped, everyone didn't know what to do. This event would later be known as 'The great explosion of Mars.'_

Kyle reverted back from the grand being to his normal human self. He then walked off in the direction Alyssa ran in. Eventually, the two met up. "What was that?" Alyssa asked. "Me and Kirth had a little bit of a skirmish between our true forms. We accidentally blew up mars. I was winning, so he escaped." Kyle said. "Why didn't you tell anyone about your true form?" Alyssa asked. "My true form is a greater god form. It can't get any more powerful than that… or any more destructive than that. Using it when my clan is around… could lead to unnecessary death and destruction." Kyle stated. "…Are you ok?" He added, noticing a large scratch mark on her leg. "What, that?" Alyssa asked. "That's not even a scar… it'll go away in two days. I'm more worried about what happened to the others." She replied.

Kyle sighed. "I can tell you that they are alive. Separated, but Alive." He said. "That's good." Alyssa replied. "…What do we do now?" She asked. "Now that we are separated, Kirth's going to send his best to attack us all individually. It is crucial that everyone is prepared to counterattack. Each one of us must find his or her own legendary attack, or legendary weapon.

"How do those work?" Alyssa asked. "Each person either has a legendary attack, or legendary weapon hidden somewhere in the world. The attacks are described on legendary scrolls. The one that the scroll chooses as its sole user is the only one who can read it. The weapons can only be used by the one who is most suitable it. Nobody can have the same legendary attack or weapon. The attacks and weapons, needless to say, are extremely powerful, but they only work for one's greatest form. They'll prove of good use." Kyle said. "I see. Do you have your legendary attack, yet?" Alyssa asked. "Yes… it's insanely powerful. That's all that needs to be said." Kyle replied. Alyssa nodded. The two began to walk north.

Coming up: Where have all the others gone? Find out in the next few chapters. Some new characters will be popping up soon. By the way, if you've sent in a character, please send in an idea for your character's legendary weapon or attack.

Until Next chapter,

Biggoron


	26. Yureidoru in the East

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter twenty six: Yureidoru in the east_

A/N: I'm back! (Already) With the next chapter. Please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

…_Somewhere in the eastern region of the continent…_

Yureidoru finally came to. All that he remembered was being lifted high into the air, and then… nothing… He sat up and surveyed his surroundings. It appeared he was in a large tent, about the size of a two-roomed house, like the kind that nomads would use. He was sitting in a comfortable bed. Then, someone came from the other section of the tent. It was a woman with long flowing obsidian hair, gentle sapphire blue eyes, simple clear glasses, casual black pants, black boots, white vest, and a fancy light blue undershirt.

"What happened, and who are you?" Yureidoru asked. "You're lucky that you're alive. I found you unconscious in the desert. It looked as though you fell from the sky. I had to heal you back to good health. …and you can call me Kit." The woman stated. "I see. Thanks, Kit." Yureidoru stated. "…So I'm in the eastern desert?" He added. "Yeah… and you've been out cold for the past day. It's too bad… you missed the greatest spectacle I've ever seen. The planet began to shake, and next thing you know, Mars just exploded." Kit explained. "…Really?" Yureidoru asked, taking this all in at once.

"…I wonder who won the battle?" Yureidoru asked out loud. "What?" Kit asked. "Oh, it's nothing." Yureidoru replied. "…By the way, what would one such as you be doing in the middle of the desert?" He asked. "…To be honest, long ago, my family was killed in a massacre led by the silver rogues, and I've been a traveler ever since. I'm in the desert looking for something at the moment…" Kit explained. "…I see. I'm actually the Clanmaster of Clan Jade in the north, but my clan was killed in a massacre." Yureidoru explained. "…By the way, what is it that you're looking for?" He added.

"I'm looking for my legendary weapon. I know that it's somewhere further into the desert." Kit explained. "Hm… why exactly do you want this weapon…?" Yureidoru asked. "It'll make it much easier for me to battle the silver rogues. I want to avenge my family, or at least join the group that's going around killing the rogues by the thousands I've heard about. Problem is… the sandstorms and enemies father in the desert are too powerful for me alone, so I need the power of the legendary weapon. Only problem is… the legendary weapon IS father in the desert…" Kit sighed. "… Perhaps, if we worked together, we could reach further into the desert?" Yureidoru asked. "That actually sounds good, but are you sure that you're up for it?" Kit asked. "I'll be fine. I'm a Clanmaster, remember?" Yureidoru stated.

Suddenly, a yell of anger was heard from outside. "Give us all your coins and valuables, down to the very last ones!" A bandit yelled. Kit sighed. "Desert bandits. Only show up in the desert. Not as professional as silver rogues, but the average bandit possesses more endurance than the average rogue." She explained. "Sounds like a fun time." Yureidoru smirked.

The bandits were already transformed. One was a tan-like Bowser, one was a donkey Kong, one was a Dr. Mario, and another was a desert-themed ice climber, while the leader was a Gannondorf. "Will you give us the goods?" The leader asked. "No. You'll have to come get them." Yureidoru said. "Fine! We'll take your lives, as well as the valuables!" The bandits yelled, rushing forward.

Kit transformed into her Roy form, which had her features, minus the glasses, blue and silver armor, and the dark sword of seals. Yureidoru transformed into his Kirby form, which was green, with dark green converse shoes and sunglasses. (I'm not sure if I described that form before…) He whipped out a big, metal, and spiked hammer, while Kit unsheathed her dark sword of seals. Yureidoru knocked the wind out of the Bowser with his hammer, and then punched him several times in the face. After that, he brought his hammer down for the finishing blow.

Kit slashed at the Donkey Kong, who whipped out a battleaxe. However, swords had the edge over axes, and Kit had an easy time dodging the bandit's clumsy swings. She then stabbed the bandit through the heart, thus ending his life. Yureidoru then rushed over to the Dr. Mario, who was taken by surprise. The Doctor readied his staff, but saw that his target was nowhere to be found. Moments later, the 300-ton weight that was Yureidoru dropped on top of him.

Kit was then clashing sword against hammer with the ice climber in desert camo. The ice climber swung his hammer, kicking up sand that went into Kit's eyes, thus stunning her for a minute. Then, the ice climber would bring his hammer down on her. However, Yureidoru was standing behind that very bandit, with his hammer ready to strike. The bandit then turned around, and noticed the opposing hammer's great size. "My hammer's bigger than yours!" Yureidoru laughed, crushing the bandit.

It was then that Kit noticed the leader sneaking up on Yureidoru. She ran to the bandit, and clashed her blade against his scimitar. "Dammit! Those sands were supposed to blind you for at least three minutes!" The leader grumbled. "I've gotten used to the scorching sands out here." Kit replied, swinging her blade again. The leader raised his scimitar to block, but the impact created a crack in the scimitar. Kit wasn't the type to miss this, so in one big slash, she took out the enemy's scimitar, and the enemy, himself.

They both reverted back to their human forms. "That… was fun." Yureidoru said. Kit nodded in agreement. "It's getting late… and the desert's even worse at night. We should head for deeper into the desert tomorrow." She said. "Of course." Yureidoru agreed.

Coming up: Another voting session! Where do you want the next chapter to take place? The mountainous west, or the southern coast? Or perhaps another Dark tower chapter? Either way, I've already figured which characters will be where, so you'll have to guess where your character will be when you vote, because I'm not telling anyone. Please vote in your review, and I'll update tomorrow.

Until Next Chapter,

Biggoron


	27. Dark Plan III

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Twenty-seven: Dark Plan III_

A/N: The votes were counted. The Dark Tower wins. (Random yay in background)

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

…_Somewhere just opposite of over the rainbow…_

… _In distorted time…_

Kirth stormed back into his throne room. "Fuck! How the hell has he become so strong?" He yelled, punching a hole in the wall that rattled his palace. "Why so angry?" Yirek asked. "That bloody bastard of a Greater God and I got into a fight. No matter what I threw at him, he just kept on firing. Especially his true form… it seems like it's always hungry for battle, and will NEVER tire…" Kirth groaned. "…Perhaps… you should search for the scroll of the grand secret?" Zalthyr asked. "…Are you mad? Nobody is supposed to tamper with that scroll! I don't even know which of the six planes of existence it's located in!" Kirth yelled.

(Note: There are six planes that make up everything. The human plane, the plane of the dead, and each god owns their own plane. Making six. The scroll of the grand secret is in the core of existence, and possesses the very secret of the source of power, itself.)

"How will you win otherwise? It appears that he's stronger than you." Yirek stated. As much as Kirth hated to admit it, he had a point. "Josh! Does your brother have any big flaws?" Kirth asked. "He seems pretty much invincible… but I do know that there is one person who he loves more than anyone else, and that he's very touchy on the subject." Josh stated. "Do you know who this person is?" Kirth asked. "No… but if you were to attack her, Kyle would go berserk on you. You'd have no hope of escaping. He'd follow you to the very corners of existence, and make sure that you'd be BEGGING for death." Josh explained. For the first time in his life, Kirth shuddered. "Forget that plan. We'll go for the scroll, but only as a last resort." Kirth stated.

"…That won't be easy unless you know where that is…" A familiar voice stated. Kevin then entered the room. Several guards attacked him menacingly, but he simply discharged their transformations. "How'd you do that, Kevin?" Yirek asked. "… I have the ability to jam other's transformations. It works on all those who are weaker than me." Kevin stated.

"So…why have you returned?" Kirth asked. "I want to retake my proper place as one of your generals." Kevin stated. "Nice try, but I'll need more than your word on this one." Kirth replied, and motioned for Josh to step forward. "Yes?" Josh asked. "Kevin, I'm sure that you know Josh. The ex-second in command of Clan Wildfire? You were the next in command after him. If you can kill Josh, then I'll see to it that you're given back your position. "Fair enough." Kevin nodded.

Kevin transformed into his dark link form, which had Magnums in place of a bow, grenades in place of bombs, and brass knuckles in place of a sword. Josh looked at this, and decided to fight fire with fire, and transform into His falco form, with the ice blue vest, and upgraded laser guns. The two dashed toward each other at fast speeds. Josh's steel-toe-boot met with Kevin's brass knuckles. Kevin shook his fist in pain, while Josh grabbed his foot in agony. That hurt.

_'…There's something very weird here… he's using his weakest form, so I'm using mine, but…'_ Josh thought. _'…I can't risk losing here!'_ He added in his thoughts. He transformed into his green samus form, which had many hidden weaponry of great power. "Time to finish you…" Josh smirked, as many types of guns appeared in all parts of the suit. He blasted all the missiles at Kevin, and lots of dust and debris came up, so nobody could see what became of Kevin. As the average person would expect, Kevin would've been made mincemeat. However, the response to the missiles was a grenade that nailed Josh perfectly. _'This isn't right! He's still at his weakest form! …But I cannot lose! I must go to my best form…'_ Josh thought franticly, turning into his Sheik form. _'…At last… now I can test my power by destroying the one who ranked above me with my weakest form, while he's in his strongest…'_ Kevin thought. Josh ran full speed into Kevin. Kevin's seen Josh run fast a lot of times through people, but he's never experienced it, firsthand, so he was caught off guard. However, a solid brass-knuckled punch to the shoulder was his response to Josh. Both of the attacks were critical.

They both got up, and Josh began throwing shuriken, which Kevin shot down with his magnum. "… I'm quite disappointed Josh. I expected better. Perhaps Alyssa is more powerful than you." Kevin grinned. Josh was always arrogant about being the strongest sheikah around, but to be placed second to Alyssa? He didn't like that. _'That's IT! I have no choice but to use… THAT.' _Josh thought.

"…That's it. I have no choice but to silence you." Josh stated, whipping out an ornate-looking aqua blue needle. "Legendary weapon: Needle of Power!" Josh said, throwing the needle, which, as he threw it, burst out into a large blue flames spiraling toward Kevin. Kevin sidestepped, but more of these needles were thrown. Apparently, the set of them counted as a legendary weapon. If Kevin were hit by one of these, he would be screwed. He could always continue to dodge, but he wouldn't have time to get a good shot in with his magnum, and getting in close would be far too risky.

Kevin continued to dodge, until one of them nailed him. In the time he took to shoot, however, he fired off his magnum. The needle went straight through him, left a gaping hole in the wall behind him, and kept on going. Josh smirked, but his victory didn't last long. The bullet of the magnum shot through his balls. "AAAAAAAAIIIIIIEEE!" He yelled, falling down in immense pain. Another error: Josh completely missed his vitals. After coughing up a bit of blood, Kevin went over to Josh and jammed a grenade down his throat. Josh's eyes widened. _'…How? He won… with his weakest form… and survived my legendary weapon?'_ Josh thought.

"Good-bye." Kevin said, with an insane smirk, as Josh's head literally exploded. Kirth smirked from his throne. _'Excellent. He just proved his loyalty while killing a possible traitor in the meantime… and with such creativity, too… that dark link form has to be his best.'_ Kirth thought. "Ok. You passed. Welcome back to my army. You've regained your rightful place as one of my greatest generals." Kirth said. Kevin smirked. _'Perfect.'_ He thought.

Coming up: Ok. Now vote for the next chapter! The western mountains, or the southern coast? You all decide.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	28. Mountains of the West

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Mountains of the West_

A/N: Well, the mountains of the west won the vote. Here's the chapter…

**DISCLAIMER**: Same as always. Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

Jery woke up at the foot of a mountain, and rubbed his head. "Where am I?" He asked aloud. Looking in front of him, there were mountains. Looking behind him, there were more mountains. Looking to his left and right were even more mountains. "…The good news, I survived, the bad news, I have no clue how to get out of here." He stated. "…I guess this is as good a direction to start as any." He added, walking north.

…_On a nearby area of the mountain range…_

Jeff stood up. He wondered how he survived all that. He also wondered where the hell on the great continent he was. "Jeff lost." He stated. "Jeff want bananas." He added, and began to wander off in a random direction. "BAAAAA-NNNNNAAAA-NNNAAASSS!" He yelled out loud.

…_Back to Jery…_

"BAAAAA-NNNNN-AAAA-NNNAAASSS!" A random voice yelled. Jery sighed. "That sounds like Jeff." He stated, and walked toward that direction. Next thing you know, he saw Jeff who almost passed out from hunger. "Here ya go, Jeff." Jery stated, taking out a banana. "BANANA!" Jeff yelled, snatching the banana, and gulping it down. "Jeff repay favor!" He yelled, scooping Jery, despite his massive weight, onto his back, and running full speed up a mountain. It seemed like he tripled in strength. …However, the laws of weight kicked in, and Jeff collapsed under Jery's massiveness.

The two then decided to go up the mountains, but Jeff, previously crushed by Jery, and Jery, who lacked the stamina, soon gave out after they reached the top of a smaller mountain. They passed out, and began to roll down the mountain…

…_Sometime later…_

"Mountains, Mountains everyone, but none too easy to climb…" Jery stated. The two were back up and moving. They saw a huge mountain in the distance. "Perhaps if us climb big mountain, we can see where go to?" Jeff asked. "Are you crazy? Us… climb that monstrosity?" Jery asked. "…You think of any other way?" Jeff asked. "… Look, neither of us are the most athletic people around…" Jery replied. "…But we'll try." He then stated, as they headed toward the mountain.

…_Around Evening…_

The sun was setting in an orange sky, some of its rays peeking through the mountains off in the distance. Jery sighed. "We should stop soon." He stated. "No! We go on farther!" Jeff argued. It was at that moment that Jery noticed an extra shadow in the group. "…Jeff… morph… now." He stated. Jeff morphed into his Gronkey Kong form while Jery morphed into his purple Gannondorf form.

"…State your business." A figure standing on a higher cliff said. The two turned around to see the figure, whose hair and eyes were a dark brown that looked black. Also, the figure looked a tad younger than them. "What do you want?" Jery asked. "I said to state your business." The figure said, jumping off the ledge, and onto even ground with the two. He transformed into his Fox form.

The Fox wore a suit that is the same color as his eyes: blackish-brown. The Fox had white fur, with a black streak traveling down the back. He had fingerless gloves. On the left side of his belt was the common blaster used by all fox forms. On the right side of his belt was what looked like a beam sword. "I can't endanger the people of this clan. If you two are not going to state your business, then I will eliminate you." He said, putting the beam sword in his right hand. He then clicked the button that turned it on.

"Heh… the beam sword. Let's see how good you are with it." Jery stated, whipping out a spear. Jeff simply ran forward toward the figure. "I warned you." The figure sighed, momentarily closing his eyes. It was over in a few seconds. Jeff and Jery lay unconscious, in their human forms, on the ground. "…Good. They're still alive… and they don't look like Silver Rogues. I guess I'll go take them back to the village." The figure sighed.

…_Sometime early the next day…_

Jery woke up. "What happened?" He asked. The figure from yesterday stood above him. "Heh… sorry about yesterday." He said, laughing nervously. "Then why did you attack us?" Jery asked. "Look, My name is Ben. I'm a wandering warrior. This village, at the foot of the great mountain, is run by a clan that took me in and sheltered me when I was lost long ago. I want to pay them back by protecting their village. I just jumped to the conclusion that you two were wandering rogues, or random brigands, so I attacked. Sorry about that." The figure explained. "I see. No problem then." Jeff said, while Jery nodded.

"However, I would like to introduce you to the Clanmaster of this village." Ben stated. Jeff and Jery nodded, and followed Ben outside into the thriving village below the tall mountain.

Coming up: We finally get to where the remainder of the people ended up, the Southern Coast. Stay tuned for an update tomorrow.

Until Next chapter,

-Biggoron


	29. Another New Face

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Another New Face_

A/N: I've returned once more to bring you all another chapter. There are still more characters from you reviewers that need to be revealed, but note: I'll accept more from any newcomers! Anyways, onward.

**DISCLAIMER**: Ya know, I'm getting a little impatient with this disclaimer thing. However, I must insert one per chapter. So, this chapter's actual disclaimer will be the same as the past twenty-eight disclaimers: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

…_Somewhere…?_

… In the middle of the ocean, Tyler was unconsciously clinging on to a piece of driftwood. Suddenly a pirate ship passed by. "What is that? It looks like a giant crawfish!" One of the pirates yelled. "Perhaps it is, so lets cook it!" Another yelled, throwing out a fishnet into the water. They ensnared the still unconscious Tyler in the net, and pulled him in. He awoke when the net landed on the deck with a thud.

"Aye. It be not a crawfish, after all." A familiar voice stated. "Who the hell?" Tyler asked, just waking up. "Tie him up next to the lass!" The captain (Who had the familiar voice) shouted. The next thing he knew, he was tied up to the mast, next to Serea. "What? You too?" She asked. "…Serea, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked. "The pirates tied me up the same way you were. These ropes are bound magically. It jams our transformations unless the person is like a god, or the next thing to one." Serea answered. "…And Apparently, neither of us are at that level." She added. Tyler nodded, and looked down at the ornate rope. It looked like it was far stronger than steel. "Damn." He sighed. "Where did they get this?" He then added. "Beats me. I read once that only five types of these ropes exist." Serea stated.

"Yar. I knew that treasure be coming in handy." The captain stated. They looked up to see Pelland. "Who are you?" Serea asked. "I be Pelland! Greatest captain ever to sail the three hundred ninety one point three four eight two seven one seas! Yar har har!" Pelland laughed. Serea sighed. _'…Of all the people… we get captured by a greasy fatass pirate wearing an Aeropostle sweatshirt!'_ Serea thought.

Suddenly, three figures jumped onto the deck. It was Jason is his Falco form, Alex in his Fox form, and Dyougandara in his Pikachu form. "Bastard! You swindled me! Return my luck now!" Jason said, running forward, and inconveniently tripping and falling on the deck. "Yar har har! Ye never be able to best me with that curse on ye!" Pelland stated. Alex sighed, and ran toward Pelland at great speed.

"Look. Just tell us the way to reverse this, and I'll let you live." Alex stated, with his blaster aimed at Pelland's forehead. "…And if you try to transform, I'll kill you in the process." He added. Suddenly, as if a miracle to Pelland…

"You Bastards! Give me back all the money you stole!" A girl in with sapphire blue eyes, light brown hair, a black shirt, gray baggy pants, and dark gray boots yelled, transforming into her sheikah form, which was in black clothes. "Don't move, or I'll…" Alex began, but found this was already behind him, and ready to slice his throat with a Kunai.

Alex decided to back off, and throw a few coins to her. "This isn't even half! Where's the rest, she yelled, getting ready to advance. Suddenly, from the ship's sleeping quarters… the wall bust down. "OH YEAH!" The cool aid man yelled, but then noticed that nobody was paying attention to him, but the lightning-paced battle before them, so he shrugged, and did a cannonball through the ship's deck. Dyougandara took this opportunity to sneak up, and untie the ropes that ensnared Tyler and Serea.

Tyler transformed into his Samus form, and Serea into her peach form. "What be ye doing?" Pelland asked, as the two began to clobber him. He tried to transform and fly away, but he lacked the chance. Meanwhile, as Pelland was getting the shit clobbered out of him, Alex looked fatigued, and the girl looked ready to go. "You… you're a great warrior. What is your name?" Alex asked. "Megan Hino. Now are you going to give me the rest of the money, or die?" She asked. "Unfortunately, you failed to take into consideration that the ship is taking on water…" Alex stated. Megan suddenly felt water penetrate her shoes.

"When did that huge gaping hole get there?" She asked, looking at the hole created by the cool aid man. That was the cause of the sinking. Soon Serea and Tyler noticed this, and stopped kicking the living shit out of Pelland. "Abandon ship!" Pelland yelled, turning into his retarded Pelican form, and flying away as best he could. "This could get ugly." Jason sighed.

Coming up: Next chapter, we go to a place that is unexpected. Stay tuned for the update tomorrow. (Or tonight if I'm up to it…)

Until next chapter,

Biggoron

(P.S: As mentioned before, I do not own the cool aid man, or his habit to break down walls and yell "Oh yeah!")


	30. A Big Meanwhile

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Thirty: A big "Meanwhile…"_

A/N: Cookiesmadeofcake, OperationJonny, NintendoGeek01, Pyromaniac Aru of Pheare, Yureidoru, and the rest of you all who reviewed, I thank you. It's because of your encouragement that I'm able to write so many chapters. Plus, I will be changing my chapter goal from sixty chapters to eighty. Also, I've been thinking of making two sequels to this story instead of one. Anyways, Enjoy, my friends!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

…_Meanwhile…_

…_All the way back at the base of Clan Wildfire…_

Kacie stared up at the sky. She was bored. Very bored. She wondered why she was the only elite of the clan left behind. She also wondered how everyone was doing, why she was put in charge of these goons, why Phill mysteriously left, and why the hell did the planet shake and mars blow up two days ago. She was getting tired of this. She wanted action.

…Of course she was about to get her wish…

"Do you have anything for us to do? I'm bored, and Jarod's being annoying, again." Brian stated. Kacie was on a balcony, still laying down and staring up at the sky. She shrugged. "Just punch him in the face." She sighed. "Ok." Brain smirked. Suddenly, a large crash was heard in the background.

…_Off in the forest…_

Two random bandits were in the forest, looking at the base of clan wildfire. "I hear that Kirth's offered a handsome bounty on these guys! Perhaps, if we can capture them, we can join the silver rogues, perhaps as generals?" One of them asked. "Quiet, Jad. I don't think we'll get as large a bounty on these guys. Apparently, the stronger ones aren't here, and that woman over there seems to be the leader. We should be cautious, but take her out first. Then the other two won't be a problem, then we'll loot the place, and get promoted as well." The other stated. "Are you sure, Jed? She doesn't look that powerful. That big guy called Brian back there looks much stronger." Jad stated. "It's not the human form which always counts, it's the transformations. Her forms are probably far above his." Jed explained. "I see." Jad replied.

Jad transformed into his form, which was an Ice climber form. Jed transformed into his Bowser form. The two of them made a motion, and fifty or so transformed bandits ran at the base. "It's an attack!" Brian yelled, transforming into his buff Link form. Jarod transformed into his Pink and white captain falcon form. Kacie transformed into her Roy form, and withdrew her sword blazingly fast, which alone sliced through three of the bandits.

"See? Jed asked. Jad nodded. They were still waiting for their time to strike. Brian and Jarod were taking out small numbers of bandits, while Kacie took out a far larger amount. "…Change of plans. While the woman is distracted, we take out her two underlings, and then double-team her.

Kacie sighed as she was cleaving through bandits. She wanted action, but not boring action. This was too easy; these bandits weren't as professional as the Silver rogues, and not nearly as strong. Jed secretly motioned for all the bandits to converge on Kacie, and they all did so. Kacie then smirked a bit. _'…This is a bit more like it...'_ She thought.

Brain and Jarod stood with blank faces. They might as well help out Kacie, seeing as how that's where all the bandits are. However, Jad, in his ice climbers form, stood in front of Jarod while Jed, in his Bowser form, stood in front of Brian.

Without any words, the two bandits rushed toward their respective opponents. Brian-Link raised his sword to block the Jed-Bowser's claws, but it was no use. The blade broke under the pressure, and after that, it was over in a few seconds. Jed emerged victorious. Meanwhile, Jarod charged up a pink fire falcon punch, but Jad jumped over it, and smashed him on the head with his mallet. Jarod's skull was very thick, so he took minimal damage from it. However, Jarod was far too slow, and Jad ended it by throwing his hammer at Jarod's crotch area…

…_Yeah. That made him pass out…_

Kacie sighed, as the last bandit fell dead upon the ground. "Is there any more?" She asked, non-chalantly. "Heheh. You still haven't fought us. Jad said, throwing Jarod's unconscious body at Kacie's feet, while Jed only smirked and chucked Brian right next to Jarod. _'Hm… perhaps these two will put up a fight…?'_ Kacie thought, raising her blade, and dashing forward.

"Look out! She's fast!" Jed yelled, as Jad brought up his mallet on the very last millisecond to block Kacie's blade. However, Kacie's flaming blade began to fry the metal mallet. He jumped back, and dropped the flaming object before it would burn him. His melee weapon was down, so he'd have to resort to long range…

"Take this!" Jad yelled, throwing hammer after hammer at Kacie, who dodged, and ran forward to meet the approaching Jed, who had his claws bared. However, Kacie's sword was mightier. She caught a thrown mallet in midair, and bonked Jed off the head, stunning him. She then decapitated Jed with her flaming blade, and then threw the sword at Jad. The blade spun around a few times in mid air, but landed conveniently into Jad's forehead. Now they were both dead. Kacie sighed, sheathing her blade. "That was a good workout." She sighed, transforming back into her human form, and dragging Jarod and Brian's unconscious bodies inside the fort, and laying them down on their own beds. Five minutes later, she was staring at the sky, like she was, a half an hour before. _'I'm bored…'_ She thought.

Coming up: We go back to another Kyle/ Alyssa chapter. Expect it tomorrow.

Until next chapter,

-Biggoron


	31. Interlude III

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Thirty-One: Interlude III_

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter one's disclaimer.

**Kyle**/ Greater God of Clan Wildfire

Position: Mostly quiet, and a Greater God. Enough said.

Forms: Greater God Yoshi/ Green-Brown Bowser/ White-Clothed Young Link with Gilded Sword.

Description: Wears shades with sky blue eyes. Rather large, with light brown hair. Has a long green vest, with a blue undershirt, casual blue pans, and simple brown shoes.

**Alyssa**/ Kyle's New Second in Command

Position: The beautiful elite of clan wildfire. Upon hearing of Josh's death, and Kevin as a traitor, Kyle promoted her to second in command. She's very kind and quiet. Has surpassed both Jery and Tyler. It could be said that she's the most beautiful of all beings.

Forms: Orange Master Sheik/ Link with Orange tunic/ Orange-robed Marth.

Description: Average Height, with vibrant red hair, and deep green-ish eyes. Wears a nice orange shirt with the casual jeans and black shoes.

**Kevin**/ Dark Traitor General

Position: A traitor to Clan Wildfire, who joined Kirth in search of Evil strength. More powerful than he once let on. Unpredictable personalities.

Forms: Demonic Purple Yoshi/ Demonic white-robed Marth/ Dark Link with Magnum, grenades, and Brass Knuckles.

Description: Pretty tall. Has black hair, brown eyes, wears a black shirt, and the casuals, with a derby.

**Jery**/ Bulky Elite of Clan Wildfire

Position: A large, bulky member of Clan Wildfire. On par with Tyler, weaker than Alyssa. Currently lost in the western mountains.

Forms: Pitch Black super samus/ Purple Ganondorf/ Purple Mewtwo.

Description: Large and bulky, with curling black hair, and brown eyes. Wears all black.

**Tyler**/ Another Elite of Clan Wildfire

Position: On par with Jery, but weaker than Alyssa. Short and underestimated. Currently on the sinking ship.

Forms: Dark brown super samus/ White-clothed Link with mirror shield and Biggoron's sword/ Golden-plated Roy.

Description: Short, and has blonde hair and brown eyes. Wears a red shirt and the rest of the casuals.

**Yureidoru**/ Clan Master of Clan Jade

Position: Somewhat quiet, and very skilled. The last of Clan Jade.

Forms: Green Mewtwo with Goldenrod eyes/ Green Link with Master sword/ Mirror shield, and light arrows/ green Kirby with dark green converse shoes and sunglasses.

Description: Has brown hair, Blue eyes, and wears a mint green tunic with blue breeches. Is currently in the desert.

**Jason**/ Leader of the two neutral thieves

Position: A bit headstrong and daring. Is still cursed with bad luck. Very fast, but not very smart.

Forms: Has three, but only uses the gray Falco.

Description: Is short, with brown hair, and seemingly black eyes.

**Alex**/ The brains behind the two neutral thieves.

Position: Both very smart and fast. Has to put up with Jason's reckless decisions, but does his best to make them smart choices.

Forms: Has three but only uses the brown Fox.

Description: Looks like Jason, but taller, with glasses, and gray eyes.

**Jeff**/ Clanmaster of Clan fist fighters

Position: He's a mixture of a human and a gorilla, and has the vocabulary of a caveman. Dumb, barbaric, but a skilled warrior. Very strong.

Forms: Has three, but only uses his Gronkey Kong form.

Description: It's an escaped gorilla! Run!

**Serea**/ The wandering ex-sorceress

Position: Flirty, yet calm, composed, and skilled.

Forms: Purple-haired Marth, with white costume/ purple jigglypuff with black mascara and a handgun/ Peach in her purple dress.

Description: Is 10-years old, and a wandering ex-sorceress currently stuck on the sinking ship.

**Dyougandara**/ The crazy Louscian

Position: Merchant of randomness!

Forms: Has three, but uses the Louscian Pikachu.

Description: A crazy tuxedo-wearing Louscian.

**Kit**/ The desert wanderer

Position: Shy, quiet, strong-willed, and powerful. Can get dangerously hyper.

Forms: Female Roy with black hair an normal blue eyes, blue and silver armor, and the dark sword of seals/ Zelda with black hair, blue eyes, and a black dress with white ruffles/ Pichu with black fur and milky blue eyes.

Description: Long flowing obsidian hair, gentle sapphire blue eyes, simple clear glasses, casual black pants, black boots, white vest, and a fancy light blue undershirt.

**Ben**/ The wandering warrior of the great mountain

Position: Currently protects the town that long ago sheltered him. Hesitant to kill unless berserk. Can go extremely fast, and is great with a beam sword.

Forms: Has three, but only uses his Fox mode, which is wearing a suit with the same color as his eyes, with white fur, and a black streak going down the back, and a beam sword.

Description: Is quite young. Has both Dark brown (That looks black) eyes and hair.

**Megan**/ Speedy pursuer of the thieves

Position: A fighter who has pursued the art of speed.

Forms: Pikachu with royal blue and white baseball cap/ Red Mewtwo with yellow eyes/ sheik with black robes.

Description: Has light brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, a black shirt, baggy gray pants, and dark gray boots.

**Kirth**/ Greater God, and King of the Silver Rogues

Position: Ruthless, uncaring, and extremely feared. The most evil of all evils.

Forms: Greater God Mewtwo/ Dark purple Bowser with gray hair/ Dark Purple Ganondorf with obsidian trident.

Description: Wears a midnight blue coat, gray pants, and obsidian colored boots. Has black hair, and eerie purple eyes…

Coming up: Whew. That was a long list of active characters. There will be more characters to come, and expect the next update (A Kyle/ Alyssa chapter) tomorrow. These chapters remind me of how many people I have in the story… anyways… review if you want.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	32. The Tirru Kyoubou

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Thirty-Two: The Tiiru Kyoubou_

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter one's disclaimer.

…_Somewhere in the great forests of the North…_

Kyle and Alyssa were walking through the seemingly endless forests of the north. "…Is there any sort of catch to these legendary weapons or attacks?" Alyssa asked Kyle, after they finished a previous conversation. "Well, they are usually hidden at the end of a long dungeon, and you have to fight your inner demons to get the weapon or the scroll. However, when you have the weapon or the attack, it also means that your inner demons are gone, allowing your true abilities to come forth, no matter the form, no matter if you are using the legendary attack (or weapon) or not." Kyle explained.

"So… that's one of the reasons why you're so powerful…" Alyssa stated. "One of the reasons. Another is simply because I'm a greater god. Once we find your legendary weapon, however, which is located in a temple somewhere in these woods, you will become much stronger than you are now." Kyle stated. "I see." Alyssa nodded. "…We're getting close. This way." Kyle replied, leading Alyssa, who followed closely behind, to the northwest. Suddenly, the green leaves on the trees became orange and red in the new area. "This one of the four seasonal areas of the continent, where it's always one season all year round. It would make sense that your weapon is in the center of the autumn realm." Kyle stated. Alyssa nodded.

It was then that the two walking into a clearing. A ray of light shot down from an opening in the roof of autumn leaves above (Or at least It SEEMED like a roof, but it's simply a lot of leaves on the big trees above) onto the temple in the center of the clearing. The temple didn't seem all that large. Kyle turned to Alyssa. "Do you sense its power?" He asked her. "Yes… it's called… The Tiiru Kyoubou, a weapon of the wind element." Alyssa replied, while closing her eyes, the image of the weapon and its name appearing in her mind. "The temple itself may not look large, but underground, where the weapon lies, is a complex labyrinth. This won't be easy." Kyle stated. "Are you ready?" He asked. Alyssa nodded, and the two walked into the temple.

The actual temple is a small room, with ornate symbols on the walls, and two great statues. A trapdoor with a ladder going down was in between the two statues. "In there?" Alyssa asked, pointing to the trapdoor. Kyle nodded. "Unfortunately, the trial is invalid unless you go alone. The weapon will not appear unless its rightful owner is the only one who completes the trial." He replied. Alyssa sighed. "I'll be fine." She then spoke. "I think you'll succeed. I'll wait up here for your return… good luck." Kyle said, smiling. Alyssa smiled back. "I'll be back, soon." She replied, and going down the ladder.

What was under the temple was nothing like the top. The walls and floor were all the earth itself, mostly dirt and rocks. Alyssa looked around. Suddenly, a skeletal creature burst from the ground and attacked Alyssa with a saber. Alyssa, startled, barely dodged the blade, and transformed into her sheik form. She clapped the Skeleton's saber between her hands, and snapped the weapon. Apparently, it wasn't well made… or it was as old as the skeleton was. She then kicked the skeleton in the face, causing its head to fall off, and the body fell apart. The skeleton showed no more signs of life. Alyssa, in case of any more surprise attacks, decided to remain in her ninja form.

Another trap door with a rope down opened. She decided to climb down. _'I have a feeling that the floors will get harder as they go down…'_ She thought. Of course, she would be right. The next floor was almost the same as the one above it, only this time; there was nothing inside the room, but with a bunch of hieroglyphics on the walls. Alyssa studied the patterns on the walls, and began to translate them. She then nodded to herself, and threw a kunai into a precise area of the wall. Apparently, there had been a switch there. The next floor down opened up as it did previously, so she simply climbed down another floor. On the next floor, a large golem made of rock appeared. Alyssa figured that shuriken and kunai weren't as useful at this point, so with a lightning fast barrage of punches and kicks, she reduced the golem to rubble.

On the next floor, three skeletons and a golem attacked her, but she used a special technique, rains of crimson, to take them all down. On the next floor down, there was a puzzle, but it didn't take too long for Alyssa to solve it.

It was after that, that she encountered a maze. She turned left, then right, and found a dead end. However, she noticed that there were spikes on the ceiling, which began to fall down gradually. Alyssa ran as fast as she could, and, after running into a couple of dead ends, reached the finish with only a second or two to spare. She proceeded to go down to the next floor. A great golem made of diamond appeared. Alyssa's shuriken and kunai bounced off of it. She kicked it, but then grasped her foot after a small shriek of pain. Okay, that wouldn't work.

"Sssstupid girl. I'm made out of material ssssstronger than Orichalcum. You cannot brrrrreak me." The golem moaned. Alyssa then summoned her rains of crimson, which seemed to wipe off the protective layer, and then finished it off with a physical attack combo. She then sighed to herself, and sat down to rest for a bit. Her foot still hurt.

She woke up an hour later to find that nothing had attacked her in her sleep. She felt rejuvenated, and her foot no longer had any pain from the kick to the great golem. She climbed down to the bottom floor…

Alyssa looked around in amazement. This floor was nothing like the others. Brilliant shining Teal stones made up the entire room, giving it a divine ice-like appearance. A blood red carpet went over to the pedestal where a large Teal and black fan was. "Finally. The Tiiru Kyoubou." She sighed. Suddenly, a great voice spoke in Alyssa's mind.

_'I am the essence of the Tiiru Kyoubou. Alyssa, you have done well to reach me, but one final test must take place to see if you are truly ready to use me… I will now call forth the incarnation of your inner demons. Kill them, and I'm yours to wield…'_ The voice spoke. Suddenly, the voice paused. _'What is this? You hardly have any inner demons! They're actually nonexistent!'_ The essence said. Alyssa sighed. _'…Oh well. The world is currently in a state of chaos, and I am needed. You have already conquered your inner demons before you came here, and you have none. Now I am yours. By wielding me, you will become stronger…'_ The essence concluded. Alyssa picked up the fan…

Kyle was waiting for Alyssa's return. He was beginning to get a little nervous. Then, Alyssa emerged, with the legendary weapon, the Tiiru Kyoubou, in her hands, in folded up form. "The Tiiru Kyoubou… the grand fan… with every swing, the winds of destruction come forth… it's my legendary weapon." Alyssa said. Kyle smiled at this in return. "It's awesome. Nice job, Lyss." He spoke. "Thanks." Alyssa smiled.

Coming up: Personally, I liked this chapter, but I want all of you to tell me what you think in your reviews. Anyway, next chapter, we go back to Yureidoru and Kit in the desert, as they meet a couple of new faces. It'll be out tomorrow.

Until Next Chapter,

Biggoron


	33. Mr Sandman

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Thirty-Three: Mr. Sandman_

A/N: Random humor in this chapter. Anyways, enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

…_Somewhere deeper in the desert of the east…_

Kit and Yureidoru got up the next morning, and began to go deeper in the desert. "Do you know if this desert ever ends?" Yureidoru asked Kit, while looking on at the horizon, at the endless sands. "It does…but not for hundreds of thousands of miles. Also, the desert region is the harshest area of the supercontinent, so I suggest that we keep our guard up." Kit explained. Yureidoru nodded. Kit transformed into her Pichu form, which had black fur. "This form will actually make desert travel easier. It's best that you morph into your traveling form." She said. Yureidoru nodded, and became his Kirby form. He then transformed himself into a round stone, and rolled down the slight hill of the oasis, and into the desert. "Wait up!" Kit yelled, while dashing off after him.

Of course, after awhile, the hot desert sun began to make Kit tired. However, the still rolling rock of a Kirby seemed unaffected, and he was getting farther and farther ahead. "Wait…up!" Kit panted. "It… isn't safe… for us to be… separated… out here!" She yelled. Unfortunately, talking to the stone Kirby far up ahead was as useful as talking to an actual rock. Yureidoru just assumed that Kit was right behind him, and continued rolling. Eventually he stopped, and the stone effect wore off. He looked around for Kit, who was simply not there.

"Shit…" He muttered to himself, as the desert sun took its effect on him. He was tired. "Kit!" He yelled out. No reply. "Kit!" He tried again. No reply. He breathed in, paused, and cleared his throat. "….KKIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!" He yelled. Off in the distance, however, Kit heard him, and began to run, as fast as possible, but the scorching sands and relentless sun made things difficult.

On the other hand, Yureidoru waited in his place for a few minutes, but then discovered that the desert bandits, who were much better adapted than both the wanderers combined, were attracted to him by his yell. "Give us your valuables!" A bandit yelled. "… Wait… isn't he one of the ones who killed my brother's group, yesterday?" A bandit who was the leader, said. "I think he is. Let's get him." A third bandit said. "Let's make him pay with his life.

The two lackey bandits rushed forward, only to meet Yureidoru-Kirby's great metal warhammer. The leader bandit simply watched, and the remaining six of his lackeys rushed forward, all in various forms like Ness, Samus, Mr. Game and Watch, Roy, Marth, and Fox. Yureidoru kicked the Ness through the skull, the Game and Watch was done in a couple of punches. He sucked in the Samus, (and actually managing to swallow the bandit) copied the arm cannon, and blasted the Roy, Marth, and Fox into oblivion. After that, the copy ability wore off.

"Yureidoru!" A familiar voice yelled. It was Kit. "Bah. I'm getting tired. Meet me at the bandit stronghold if you want this desert to be rid of us, and new clans to begin to form." The leader said, as a small sandstorm encompassed him, and he disappeared. "Yureidoru, I sense the weapon! It's close!" Kit said. "Good. We can either go there, or the bandit stronghold. Where to first?" Yureidoru asked.

"The weapons. The bandit stronghold is no joke." Kit said. "Really? Those bandits seem pretty pathetic." Yureidoru stated. "I've researched this desert awhile ago. There were once twenty clans on this part of the continent, and even a lush forested area. However, the bandits came, and, led by the mighty warlord, Draco D' Zasclir, and his family, the bandits tore down all the clans. I don't think there are any left. Plus, Draco D' Zasclir destroyed the entire lush forest with his weakest form's bare hands, just to test what he could do. He then built his mighty stronghold in the wastelands where the forest once was. He's a dangerous adversary, who killed his own wife, and the man who was about to fight you; his name was Brendan D' Zasclir, Draco's older son. The leader of the bandits we killed yesterday, his name was Alvis D' Zasclir, the younger brother of Brendan. I'm sure that both Brendan and Draco are angry with us, so its best that we get the legendary weapon first." Kit explained. "…You sure know a lot. What direction is the desert in?" Yureidoru asked. Kit sighed, and closed her eyes. "I sense it… a little more northeast." She stated, heading in the direction she previously stated, as Yureidoru followed.

The two walked on for a little while, and the sun was beginning to set. "I the temple… it's on the horizon." Kit stated, motioning toward a pyramid-like structure in the distance. The two began to walk faster, and hopefully make it to the temple before nightfall, when a slightly eerie looking red-haired figure is desert clothing and a gourd on his back appeared from under the sand, with the sand slipping off him as he rose. By looking at his eyes, it looked like he was suffering from Insomnia. Suddenly, a random radio played out from all directions.

_Mr. Sandman (Yes?) Bring us a dream…_

"What the hell?" Yureidoru asked, as the song _Mr. Sandman_ continued to play. "Where's the song coming from?" Kit asked. "…And what is that person doing?" She added, as the figure's gourd released a huge sandstorm, which blinded Kit and Yureidoru. Then, the figure disappeared in a small cyclone of sand. The music continued to go on throughout the harsh sandstorm, and then, after the music stopped, so did the sandstorm.

The place they were in now seemed slightly different. Kit looked around in all directions. "What? I can't see the temple anymore!" Kit sighed. "Well, at least there's a small oasis over there. Let's go." Yureidoru said, as they walked to the oasis. It was a pristine pond with two palm trees looming over it. Another figure was already there, in a hooded cloak, drinking water. "Excuse me? Do you know what side of the desert we're on?" Kit asked. The figure turned around, and stood up. He was fairly tall, and wore a mask, but his brown hair and eyes could be seen. "The south side." The figure replied. "Thanks." Kit replied, as she and Yureidoru began to drink the water in the pond. "So, where would you two be heading?" The figure asked. "We're searching for my legendary weapon. It's somewhere in this desert." Kit explained. "What a coincidence. I'm searching for my legendary scroll. Perhaps we should travel together for the time being?" The figure asked. "Sure… but what is your name?" Yureidoru asked. "Harris." The figure replied. "And you are?" He added. "I'm Yureidoru, and this is Kit." Yureidoru explained. "Nice to meet you." Harris replied.

Coming up: I'm not so sure where I'm going to go with the next chapter. Another dark chapter? A trip to the west? The sinking ship to the south? Find out tomorrow!

Until Next Chapter,

Biggoron

(**ADDITIONAL DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Gaara, or the Mr. Sandman song.)


	34. The Third General Appears

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Thirty-Four: The third general appears…_

A/N: If I'm lucky, I may even belt out two of these chapters today. Note that, as in this chapter, the sequence of chapters swerves a little. (The pattern Kyle/ Alyssa, Desert, Dark Tower, Mountains, and coast will not always be constant, but it can be assured that they won't be put back to back). Anyways, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

…_Back on the sinking ship…_

"This could get ugly." Jason sighed. "Yeah… I think we've figured that out." Alex replied, as the ship sank down faster and faster. "Now's the time to escape!" Jason yelled, dashing off across the water, with Alex right behind. "Damn! They got away…" Megan sighed. "Look, we can track them down later, but can you be worried more about the situation at hand?" Serea asked. "Yeah. Neither of our forms are fit for high speed running!" Tyler added in. "Okay, I'll help you two, but the you're going to help me catch them later!" Megan said, grabbing Tyler's wrist with her left hand, and Serea's wrist with her right. She then sped off across the water. "Which direction are we going in?" Tyler asked. "North. Toward land." Megan replied, turning her head around when replying to Tyler. "Look out!" Serea yelled. Megan turned her head back around. A large and spiky steel battleship loomed in front of them. Just in time, she jumped off the top of the water, and onto the ship's deck, with Tyler and Serea still in tow. They then reverted back to their human forms.

"Who dares to land on the ship of Yirek, a general of the Silver Rogues, without permission?" A rogue asked. "Look, we're just passing by here… no need to be so aggressive." Megan stated. "All of you, on the ground, Now!" The rogue said, transforming into his massive Donkey Kong form. "…and if you try to transform, I will kill you before you do!" He added. Seeing as how the three were very tired, anyway, the decided to surrender… for now.

…_In the captain's room…_

"General Yirek! I've caught a bunch of trespassers, and placed them in the dungeon!" The rogue from before stated. "Did they fire the first attack?" Yirek asked. "No… they said they were just passing through…" The rogue replied.

"…"

"…Vice captain, why must you act like the other rogues?" Yirek asked. "What do you mean?" The vice-captain replied. "…I told you, I'm not loyal to Kirth anymore! I'm actually going to settle down elsewhere, as far away from Kirth as possible, and begin a peaceful life of my own." Yirek replied. "That… can't…" The vice captain began. "You can either be one of the people on this crew who will join me in this new life, or I'm afraid I must kill you." Yirek stated.

The Vice Captain sighed, and transformed into his Donkey Kong form. "My loyalty to Kirth comes before my loyalty to you." He said. "Stop and reconsider. You know you can't beat me. You also know that I hate killing. Remember the massacre at the coliseum? I couldn't stand seeing all the innocent people's corpses, so I gave them proper burials. Don't attack. Start a new life." Yirek stated. "Enough of this nonsense! True Silver Rogues live for war… and I'm a true Silver Rogue! You, however, aren't… so I must dispose of you!" The Vice-captain said. Yirek sighed. The vice captain wouldn't listen. He had to defend himself. He transformed into his Zelda form, which looked like a powerful male Dark Warlock. With a simple thrust of his palm, his vice captain burst into white flames, and perished. Yirek transformed back into his human form. "That was unnecessary. I hope that he finds his peace." Yirek sighed.

…_Down in the ship's prison area…_

"…Nothing has happened for forty five minutes! I want out!" Tyler yelled. Megan simply sighed, and it looked like Serea was taking a nap. "Look, we're all tired. As you should know, this evolution the humans have taken… it has a restriction to it. The human body can't take the strain of transformation if it's too injured or tired, thus, transformations can't happen. Thought it is different for each person. A normal person may lose the grip on transformations when half of their energy is lost. On the other hand, the gods' forms are never restricted. It kind of depends on how strong you are, and, because of the previous battle, none of us can transform." Megan explained. "…I knew that." Tyler stated. "…Sure you did. Serea, however, has the right idea. Sleeping is the third best way to recover your stamina, next to healing items, and direct healing spells. However, I don't think that anyone in here has any healing spells, or items." Megan added. " I see." Tyler replied.

Suddenly, Yirek came from above, and into the room where they were being held. "LET US OUT!" Tyler yelled, smashing his body against the Iron bars. "Gladly." Yirek replied. "Sorry for the earlier hostilities of my Vice-Captain." Yirek explained. "Wait… you're Yirek?" Megan asked. Yirek simply nodded, opening the door to their cell. "You're saying things that I would not expect a general of Kirth to say." Tyler said. Serea heard all of this as she woke up. "So… where is this ship going?" She asked. "To the land where we can all begin a new life. Everyone on this ship didn't like working for Kirth, and now, we've run away, and are yearning for a life of peace." Yirek replied. "Care to join us?" He then asked. "…No thanks. The peace that you're chasing… it won't last long… Not with Kirth around. We're here to protect the peace that all seek, and stop Kirth, and his silver rogues." Tyler explained. "I wish you good luck on your quest. I can give you all a ride back to the mainland." Yirek replied. "Wait… why don't you join us?" Serea asked.

"No thanks. I'm done with battles." Yirek replied. "Please?" Megan asked. "Yeah, with your power and knowledge, you'd make an extremely valuable ally." Tyler added in. "Nope. We're running from Kirth to escape from him, and not gather a resistance force and run back at him." Yirek replied. "But your peace will not last long!" Serea reasoned. "… We will build a town, which I will be mayor of. I'll defend the town perfectly from the rogues, myself." Yirek said. "But Kirth will just eventually send down another general of higher ranking to dispose of you, or even worse, come down there himself!" Tyler explained. Yirek sighed. _'This guy is right…'_ He thought. "Alright… How about this… Tyler… I challenge you to a battle. The first to be forcefully knocked out of their transformation loses. If I lose, I'll go with you guys. If you lose, then you will not bother me about it, ok?" Yirek offered. Tyler thought over it for a minute. "Deal." He replied.

Coming up: A dark Tower chapter will be coming out later today. Don't miss it.

Until Next Chapter,

Biggoron


	35. Dark Plan IV

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Thirty-Five: Dark Plan IV_

A/N: The second chapter of the day… I even might be able to throw in a third… but don't count on it. Anyways, on with the traditional disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's Disclaimer.

…_Back in Kirth's tower…_

Kirth slammed his fist into the wall behind where he sat, creating a rather unsightly crater. "…He's truly stronger than me… Kyle really has become… the more powerful of the two of us… and Yirek… has left." He yelled, to his second in command, Zalthyr. The remaining generals were present. "Okay. Now… for your assignments…" Kirth added. In front of him stood Zalthyr, Kevin, and two others: a strong-looking man, and a clever-looking woman. "Zalthyr, you remain here with me." He stated. Zalthyr simply nodded. "Kevin, I have special orders for you, but I want to wait a little while longer before telling them to you." He said. Kevin, as well, nodded. "As for you two, you will remain in your positions." Kirth said to the remaining two. "Orgoth, return to the mountains. Zyalia, I want you to return to the desert, and make negotiations with Draco D' Zasclir." Kirth spoke. Orgoth nodded, and left. "The Draco D' Zasclir?" Zyalia asked.

"Yes. Zyalia, I know he has a fierce reputation, but you are my most powerful general, third of all the silver rogues… bested only by Zalthyr, and myself. Offer him a position as one of my generals, as I'm beginning to run low, and he's much stronger than those fools Tirios and Meyrg. If he refuses, kill him." Kirth explained. "As you wish." Zyalia nodded, beginning to leave. "Sister." Zalthyr spoke. Zyalia turned around. "Yes?" She asked. "…Good Luck." Zalthyr replied. "Don't worry big bro… I'm the next best to you. I won't fail." Zyalia assured, and left the room. "…I'm glad that I've stumbled upon your two, when your parents orphaned you." Kirth explained. Zalthyr nodded.

"Now, let us discuss things." Kirth said. "The bounty hunters so far have been failing… so raise the prices." He said. "I see. To what amounts?" Zalthyr asked. "Kyle… the reward on him will go up from one hundred zillion to simply as much money as imaginable." Kirth began, as Zalthyr nodded, writing this all down. "Alyssa… is wanted, for one hundred million (100,000,000) coins, alive. Yureidoru is for eighty million coins (80,000,000). Jeff is for fifty million coins (50,000,000). Also, there have been two other very powerful warriors who have been making large dents in my plan wherever they go. Their names are Harris and Badge. They don't travel together, but their motives are eerily similar: my demise. List them as the same price as Alyssa. (100,000,000) coins…and put the price of ten thousand (10,000) coins on any who are associated with these people." Kirth explained. Zalthyr nodded, and finished writing what prices went on whom. "Shall I put the signs up?" Kevin asked. "No. Zalthyr will do it. You have other things in mind." Kirth stated. Zalthyr nodded, and left the room.

"Now, Kirth… about the dark power I was promised…" Kevin stated. "Patience. Time will get you what you want." Kirth stated. Kevin nodded. "Well, actually, the first step should be to attain your legendary Attack. Have you sensed it, yet?" Kirth asked. "Actually, I just have. It's somewhere… in the catacombs below Grandville." Kevin said, while sensing the scroll of his legendary attack. "Hah. Looks like you've got a tough location. The catacombs under Grandville have existed for over thirty thousand years, and they're well hidden. Plus, the labyrinth in the catacombs is very complex. Finding your scroll in there won't be easy." Kirth laughed. "…Don't worry, I'll succeed." Kevin stated, while leaving. Kirth simply smirked as he sat on his throne.

Coming up: Yeah. I'll probably get a THIRD chapter in today. It'll be in the mountains. Expect it before ten tonight… but I'm not completely positive that I'll get to writing. However, it'll probably come out tonight. Don't blame me if it doesn't, though…

Until Next Chapter,

Biggoron


	36. A Different Chapter

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Thirty-Six: A different chapter_

A/N: Well, I wanted to make a third chapter, but I don't feel like writing a chapter for the mountains… so I decided to move things to a new scene…

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

…_On an island in the ocean…_

There is an island ten or so miles off the coast of the supercontinent. The island, however, is always covered in snow and Ice. The Silver Rogues haven't bothered much with this island, until recently. Zalthyr's legendary weapon has finally surfaced. Within the deepest of the dark mines inside the glacial mountains, the weapon lurks. Since the discovery, one day ago, the rogues have been raiding the villages and "questioning" the villagers. Of course, a certain wandering genius whose home is here happened to take a trip back to his homeland.

The figure was wearing a blue undone scarf, black gloves, worn out blue jeans, a black unzipped jacket, and a blue sweatshirt underneath. He also had a hardly noticeable scar on his left cheek. He walked into the local store. "Ah, badge! You've returned!" The old shopkeeper said, in a happy manner. "Yeah. I'm back… but only for a little while. I've come to find my legendary scroll hidden inside the mountains." Badge stated.

"It's funny you should say that." The aged shopkeeper replied. "The Silver Rogues have been coming here lately, asking everyone of news of a legendary rapier called Lunasieg. Apparently, it's for Kirth's second in command. I'm telling you, Kirth already has his legendary attack, but if his second in command gets his legendary weapon, then there'll be hell to pay for the resistance force." The shopkeeper said. "… The rogues are here? Have they hurt anyone?" Badge asked. "Yes, they're here… and there's a fifty percent chance that they'll kill who they ask about the weapon, if proper info isn't provided… no matter if it's a man, woman, or infant… it's a direct order from Kirth, himself…" The shopkeeper said. Badge slammed his fist down onto the table. "Damn that Kirth… I really would like to kill him about now…" He stated angrily. "However, rumor has it, that the destruction of mars, which occurred about a week ago, was actually the result of a battle between Kirth, and the other greater god." The old man said. "…Who won?" Badge asked. "Rumor is that Kirth was getting his ass handed to him, so he escaped back to his plane of existence…" The shopkeeper said. "Nice… well, I better head for the mountains, now." Badge stated, finishing up his meal. "Good luck!" The old man said.

Badge walked outside, and heard a woman scream, so he rushed over. Sure enough, it was three silver rogues. One of them had slapped the woman across the face. "I know that you know where it is! So fess up! Where does the Lunasieg sleep?" The rogue asked. "I'm telling you, I don't know." The woman said. The bandit raised his hand up to strike again, but, before he could bring it down, was fried to a crisp by a couple hundred thousand volts of electricity. The other two bandits turned to see Badge in his Pikachu form, which has a scar on its electrical cheek, and wears the same un-done scarf, and has electrical gauntlets.

"It's him!" One of the two yelled. "Rogues! Over here!" The other one yelled. A couple hundred rogues entered the snowy square. After they came, they didn't see anything there. The next thing you know, many were wiped out by electricity, and a yellow blur dashed through many of the rogues. Then, Badge became his Ice Climber form, which had the same scar and undone scarf, but with a white winter jacket and the super hammer. He slammed his hammer on the ground, and the next thing you knew, all the rogues were frozen solid. Then, Badge became his Pikachu form again, and dashed through the frozen figures of the rogues, thus shattering them to pieces. The crowd cheered, as Badge became human again. "That was brilliant!" One of the townspeople yelled. "Astounding!" Another yelled. "…Ok… off to the mountains." Badge muttered to himself.

Badge climbed the stormy mountains, until he reached the cave opening. He entered the cave. It was a mineshaft that went down into what seemed like endless darkness. He climbed down the rope, and into the abyss. It was all cold and icy down at the bottom, but Badge didn't seem to mind. He looked around. There was a path straight, a path left, and a path right. Badge sighed to himself, and then decided to go left. There was a trapdoor with a rope, and a solid crystal golem in front of it.

The golem moaned, and advanced forward. Badge sighed. "This shouldn't take long…" He said to himself, and turning into his Ice climber form. He then began to smash the golem to pieces with his super hammer. It was then that the trap door opened. He jumped down and into the darkness…

Inside, was like a brilliant temple. Marble floor, walls, and ceiling, with a blood red carpet leading to an altar with an old, but ornate looking scroll on it. The voice rang out in his mind. _'I am the scroll which will teach you your legendary attack… to read me, you must destroy your inner demons…' _The voice stated. Suddenly, a figure made of pure darkness stepped forward. Badge wasted no time morphing into his Pikachu form. He then began to run very fast in circles around the entity.

The figure transformed into a dark Pikachu, and attacked. The two got into a super fast spark fight, but Badge emerged the victor. He then blasted the figure with electricity, but the figure got up, dodged, transformed into its Ice Climber form, and shot Ice at him. Badge was partly frozen in Ice, as the Ice Climber figure approached him menacingly with the dark super hammer. When the figure was close enough, Badge zapped it with his electrical gauntlets, broke free of the ice, and released a mighty thunderbolt to finish it off. He then transformed back into his human form.

_'…Nicely done… you may no read the contents of this scroll…'_ The voice stated. Badge nodded, and stepped forward, and grabbed the scroll. He read it. "Hm… the Rexbolt… great." He said, satisfied, and shoving the scroll into his jacket. He then walked back from the direction he came.

…_Meanwhile… in a dark cavern on the other side of the great ice mountains…._

'…_I am the essence of the Lunasieg… in order to wield me, you must conquer your inner demons…' _A voice rang out. "Conquer them? I think I'll just absorb them!" Zalthyr stated, as he absorbed the dark energies. His expression looked even darker. _'…You may regret that later… but… Lunasieg, Rapier of the cosmos, is yours to wield…' _The voice said. Zalthyr let out a small chuckle as he grabbed the eerie, glowing, obsidian-colored rapier. "This is perfect…" He muttered to himself.

…_Meanwhile… at the docks of the island…_

Badge stood at the docks of the icy island. "So, where will you be going to?" The boatman asked. "…I'd like to go to the supercontinent to meet with the resistance force." Badge replied. "Very well. Hop in." The boatman said, as Badge stepped in the boat. The boat began to sail toward the mainland, and Badge looked back at his home island one more time, and never looked back again for the remainder of the trip to the mainland.

Coming up: Okay… personally, I liked this chapter, but I need reviews from everyone to confirm it. So please, leave a review. This is the third chapter of the day, by the way. Tomorrow, we will pick up with another mountain chapter.

Until Next Chapter,

Biggoron


	37. Search for the Lost Mountain

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Thirty-Seven: Search for the lost mountain_

A/N: Whew. I wrote a lot yesterday. However, my mom has gotten angry with me, and has grounded me from the computer, so I'm going to type out these chapters until I get the chance to post them, so multiple ones may come out at once. Also, I would like to inform everyone ahead of time, that I'll be away from Thursday to Sunday, so there we be no chapters during those days. I'll be writing tomorrow, and then resume Monday. Now, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

…_In the mountain Clan Village…_

Jeff and Jery followed Ben to the highest point in the village under the great mountain. There was a shrine-like house at the end of the path. "Inside, you'll find the Clanmaster who founded this village. His name is Izam. Please treat him with respect, as he is on his deathbed." Ben stated, as Jery and Jeff simply nodded, and entered the house. A bunch of Clan members were gathering around the deathbed of what appeared to be a 125 year old man.

"Izam, who will succeed you as a Clanmaster?" A clan member asked. "Will it be Zake, your second in command?" Another Clan member asked. Izam had a few unhealthy sounding coughs. "I… shall leave my clan to Ben…" He coughed. "What, Ben? But he's not even an actual Clan member!" Zake yelled. "Um… are you sure you want me to become the Clanmaster?" Ben asked. "Yes… but… since Zake wants it so badly, I will have to arrange a challenge. As death nears, I sense both of your legendary weapons. Both are in this mountain region. Whoever finds their weapon first, and comes back, will become Clanmaster." Izam said weakly.

Both Ben and Zake nodded. "The race begins when the sun starts to set. At that time, you will begin. That is all." Izam finished. Then, everyone left the building, to leave Izam alone for a while. There was still a good three hours before the sun would begin to set. Ben looked at Jeff and Jery. "As you know, the temples are only open for the individual one who is to wield the weapons… so you can't come with me…" He stated. "But we can come with you." Jery said. "Yes! We come with!" Jeff yelled. "Hmm… I guess you could help me find the temple…" Ben stated. "Sure." Jery replied.

"There is no chance of you winning. I know exactly where my weapon is hidden. It's in a cavern to the northeast of here." Zake stated. "Well, I know where mine is, too. Its in a shrine northwest of here." Ben stated. "Either way, I'll finish first!" Zake bragged. "Um… don't you recall that I'm the faster of us?" Ben asked. "It doesn't matter!" Zake yelled, storming off. "Oh well. I say we go get something to eat!" Jery stated. "Good Idea! Good Idea!" Jeff yelled. "Fine…" Ben sighed.

…_Three hours later…_

Zake and Ben ran from the village and to separate directions. Jery and Jeff couldn't keep up with Ben; he was too fast in his fox form, so they gave up. Ben was running on ahead. Let me see… according to what I'm sensing, the temple of the weapon should be hidden right…" Ben said, but came to a realization. In the place that the mountain should've been, there was only a wasteland. "Just my luck. It's located on the lost mountain…" Ben muttered.

(The Lost Mountain is a mysterious mountain in the western region that glows with Emeralds, Sapphires, Rubies, Diamonds, and other gems. It actually tends to disappear every month, and reappear in a remote location of the region each month. It's the west's most mysterious wonder of the world. Unfortunately, the mountain chose to move on this exact day, taking the temple of the weapon with it).

"Dammit… where could the mountain be?" Ben asked in frustration. Luckily for him, night was beginning to fall. When the darkness came, the light radiating from the mountain would light up the western sky, revealing its location. Unfortunately, this would give Zake the time advantage. Ben was, after all, a faster runner than Zake, so after finding the mountain, Ben would be the one with the upper hand.

…_About an hour later…_

The mountain's location was revealed, and Ben dashed off in that direction. Luckily, it wasn't that far, but at this point, Zake would be at the time advantage. He found the mountain, and the glittering gems were a great sight to behold. However, he didn't let that distract him. He simply ran up to the mountain, and followed the trail until he found the shrine's entrance. Two jewel golems blocked the entrance. "Do not passsss." One of them moaned, as the other advanced toward Ben.

Already in his Fox form, all Ben had to do was whip out his bean sword, and slash through the golems. However, the gems seemed to reflect the beam sword's light, making the golems impervious. The golem then lashed out with a fist, knocking Ben back. "That's it!" Ben yelled, rushing forward, and shattering the golem that attacked him by kicking it through its face, and punching the other three times in the torso.

"No time to waste." Ben said to himself, as he entered the shrine. It was a two-floored shrine. _'Solve the puzzle, and I will welcome you into my lair!'_ A great voice echoed. There were many different symbols on the wall. "I don't have time for this!" Ben yelled, punching the wall in frustration. Magma broke through the wall and entered the room, as a passageway opened. Ben entered the passageway, with the magma rising behind him. "Now THIS is my specialty!" Ben said, running very fast up the wall. The magma had no hope of catching him, and he soon reached the above floor. He entered the room, and it seemed like the magma stopped rising. An inactivated beam sword with a platinum handle rested on an altar.

_'I am the essence of the Omega Beam Sword. In order to wield me, you must fight your inner demons. Are you ready?'_ The voice asked. Ben nodded. A black fox with a white streak going down his back appeared. "Hello… Ben." It smirked, dashing forward, and catching Ben off guard. It knocked Ben down, and pointed his blaster at Ben's forehead. "You are a weakling. A disgrace. Once I'm finished with you, I'll go and kill the entire village! THIS will come to pass!" The demonic entity stated.

Suddenly, the sacred room transformed into another scene. It was the mountain village… on fire. Izam's corpse was charred black, as were the corpses of everyone of the village. Everyone… all the nice people who had sheltered him so long ago, who he owed his life to! He couldn't take the image anymore. Ben closed his eyes. "I won't let this happen." Ben stated angrily, and opening his eyes, which appeared red, now. He had entered Berserk mode. Ben swiftly knocked the blaster out of the demonic being's hands with his fist, at lightning speeds, and grabbed his beam sword. The demon reached for his own sword, but he noticed that his arm was already lopped of….

He looked into Ben's eyes with fear. He was out for blood. The next thing the demon knew, his other arm was gone. "No!" The entity yelled. Then, Ben rushed forward with his beam sword, and all went black for the two. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ben heard, before blacking out.

He woke up an hour later. "Crap! How long was I out for?" He exclaimed. _'…Impressive. Anyways, an hour has past, but you have now earned the right to wield me…' _The great voice said in Ben's mind. He grabbed the Omega Beam sword off the pedestal, and activated it. The light was an almost black purple color. It was longer, swifter, and looked like it could cut through anything. Visible lightning trailed up the saber. He deactivated it, and placed it on the opposite side of his belt as the standard beam sword he had. He would have to test dual wielding, later. However, time was of the essence, so he jumped out of the temple's window, and ran back to the village at full speed.

Coming up: Well, it's probably going to be another Kyle and Alyssa chapter. What will happen, now? Look forward to it.

Until Next Chapter,

Biggoron


	38. An ally from the Past

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Thirty-Eight (W00t!): An ally from the past…_

A/N: In reference to last chapter, the fact that Izam is dying may seem like it defies the evolution. Allow me to fully explain it. Anyone already alive at the evolution stays at his or her current age, which doesn't increase. However, those born after the evolution, or were young at the evolution continue to age until they reach twenty-five, where they age no longer. Also, the old man is dying because there was an assassination attempt on him a while ago. The assassin didn't kill him, but poisoned him, and because of his weak 125-year-old body, he's now dying. Hope that cleared things up. Anyways, my grounding lasted a grand total of a half hour; so last chapter's notice was a false alarm. Take into consideration also, as I said, that there would be no chapters Thursday or Sunday. Tomorrow, I hope to write chapters 39 and 40. Anyways, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

…_Somewhere to the North…_

Kyle and Alyssa had reached a clearing in the forest. There was a large tree in the center of the clearing. Kyle and Alyssa walked over to it and sat down under it. "We should rest for awhile." Kyle stated. Alyssa nodded, and pulled some sandwiches out of a pouch she was carrying. She handed one to Kyle, and ate the other. For a moment things were quiet, with the exception of the birds and such around them. Suddenly a groan of pain was heard, and the splashing of blood.

There were two flashes of light. Two figures were morphing back into their human forms. One was coughing up blood, and wore various black garments, while the other was a dark figure with white hair… Zalthyr. "Tamrin… Demon of the North, and savior of the people… how have you become so weak? You were a legend, the next thing to a god! … Yet you pose no challenge to me." Zalthyr sneered. "Damn you." Tamrin said, coughing up even more blood. "You know… I could just leave you here to die… which, by no doubt you will… painfully, and slowly, as you cough up blood…. On the other hand… if you beg for mercy, I'll transform, and test Lunasieg on you…. What do you say?" Zalthyr asked. "Go to hell." Tamrin replied. (Remember Tamrin? From Chapter two? Yeah. That Tamrin).

"You're revolting. I think I might as well kill you." Zalthyr said, morphing into his Link form, which was, large, clothed in the black tunic, but with the face setup of the fierce deity: white eyes and hair, with war paint. He took out the dark rapier… Lunasieg. "Finally, I can test its power…" He stated, getting ready. "Stop right there!" Kyle yelled. Zalthyr turned toward Kyle and Alyssa. Alyssa had the Tiiru Kyoubou out and ready. "Unless you want to taste the winds of destruction, I suggest that you back off." Alyssa smirked, in sheikah form, with the large fan at the ready. Zalthyr looked at Alyssa. "You know… Your weapon is on par with mine… I would like to challenge you one on one someday…" Zalthyr said to Alyssa. "…But, He's here." He added, motioning toward Kyle. Kyle smirked. "Leave. Alyssa is an even match for you… but even so, I'm here, and I'm stronger than your master." Kyle smirked. "…For now, I'll leave." Zalthyr said, morphing back into his human form, and vanishing into nothingness. "Damn you, Zalthyr!" Tamrin yelled, before passing out. Alyssa morphed back onto her human form.

"Ok. Let's take him somewhere that he can be healed." Kyle stated. Alyssa nodded, and they began to move Tamrin to a new location…

…_Somewhere… Two hours later…_

Tamrin finally came to. He awoke, and found himself perfectly fine. He had no blood on him, but a few minor scars. All the wounds, however, were patched up. Kyle emerged from another room. "I see… you're awake. You're lucky that Alyssa is so good with medical formulas." Kyle stated. "Who are you?" Tamrin asked. "Kyle. The greater god." Kyle stated. Tamrin's eyes widened. "Holy crap. I never thought that I'd be able to meet you. It really is an unspeakable honor, your grace." Tamrin stated. "Oh, save it. Sure, I am Omnipotent, and own an entire plane of existence, but you saved the good side of the human race. There's no need for either of us to be formal with each other." Kyle stated. "I hate formalities…" He then added. "Ok, agreed." Tamrin said.

Alyssa then emerged from the room that Kyle came from a few minutes ago. "Ah! You're awake! Could you please tell us what happened?" Alyssa asked. "Yeah… I was wandering around, defeating Silver rogues where I went, when, simply, Kirth decided to send his second in command after me, and you two saw the results." Tamrin stated. "I see." Alyssa stated, and Kyle nodded. "What do you plan on doing, now?" Kyle asked. "I… want to liberate the world of Silver Rogues… it is what I originally intended." Tamrin stated. "Hm. We all want rid of them. That's what Alyssa and me are doing. See, I've proved that I'm stronger than Kirth, so he's hiding out in his plane of existence, which I'm having difficulty finding the entrance to." Kyle said. "Perhaps I could help?" Tamrin asked.

"I'm not sure if you can." Alyssa stated. "However, your assistance is welcome." Kyle added in. "I'll offer you all the help I can give you… I swear that I'll be of use, upon my title, Demon of the North." Tamrin stated. "I trust that you will." Kyle replied.

Coming up: Ok, that was kind of short, but I ran out of time tonight. Anyways, expect a desert chapter, and a dark chapter, tomorrow. Then, there will be no more chapters until Monday. Anyways, Review, peoples!

Until Next Chapter,

Biggoron


	39. Ancient Temples

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Thirty-Nine: Ancient Temples_

A/N: Ok. This will be the last chapter before Monday. I'm not up to writing another one today, but, you can all enjoy the current chapter, and expect the next on Monday.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

…_In the desert…_

"Hm. Do you sense your weapon, Kit?" Yureidoru asked. "Yeah… but it's still very far from here." Kit replied. "Interesting… I'm sensing mine, and it's actually a lot closer." Yureidoru stated. "Really?" Kit asked. "That figures. Mine is close as well." Harris stated. "So… where do we go first?" Kit asked. "We'll split up. Kit, go with Yureidoru. I'll be fine on my own." Harris said. "Are you sure?" Yureidoru asked. "Yes. Go find your legendary scroll. We'll meet again." Harris stated. "Very well." Yureidoru replied, as he and Kit walked off in the other direction. Harris walked off to where his legendary weapon was.

"I. Hate. This. Sand." Kit said, trudging through. "It makes things difficult, but the legendary scroll is close. It won't be much longer." Yureidoru replied. "Can you see it?" Kit asked. "Not yet." Yureidoru replied. Kit simply sighed.

Meanwhile, Harris was walking by himself. "Shouldn't be much longer, now." He muttered to himself. Suddenly, eight bandits came out of the sands. All were transformed. "Ready to die?" One of them asked. "…You're all merely underlings. No match for me. Go now, and you'll keep your lives." Harris stated. "Hm… cocky, aren't ya?" Another bandit asked. "No. It's just fact." Harris replied. "Grr… I've had enough of you! Die!" A bandit yelled, rushing forward. Harris sighed. "…I don't even have to transform to defeat you…" He stated.

"I see it!" Yureidoru yelled. "…Good! Let's go!" Kit replied, as the two began to run toward what looked like old ruins. There were only a few crumbled pillars. "Where's the entrance?" Kit asked. "…There… is none. The temple grounds are below here." Yureidoru replied. "What? I'm going to have to wait out here in this desert?" Kit asked. "No. There's a level below here which you can wait in… now… to find the entrance." Yureidoru sighed.

The bandit before Harris collapsed to the ground, dead. All the other bandits looked on in awe. "How'd you kill him without transforming?" A bandit asked. "During my studies, I've discovered some very powerful and ancient forms of martial arts, so I can take people on out of my forms… however, there has been one minor consequence… It took me so long to master it, that I never got the time to pay any attention to two of my three forms, making them obsolete. However, my greatest form has prospered from this. I've combined its power with these techniques. Shall I demonstrate?" Harris asked.

The bandits shook their heads in fear. "Good. Now get lost before I count to five." Harris said. The bandits began scrambling up to their feet. "One…" The bandits tried to run, but tripped on the desert sands. "…Two…" "Let's get out of here!" A bandit yelled. "…Three…" "We're running out of time!" Another yelled, as the bandits began to get up. "…Four…" The bandits finally got to their feet. "…Five." "We're screwed!" A bandit yelled. "…That you are." Harris stated, beginning to transform.

"Grr… Can't… find… entrance!" Yureidoru yelled. "Argh! Can't you just bust it open?" Kit asked. Yureidoru thought for a moment. "…Let me try." He stated, transforming into his Kirby form. He hit the ground repeatedly with his warhammer. "It's working!" Kit said, as the dusty marble floor beneath them began to crumble. "Almost… there…" Yureidoru stated. Suddenly, the floor beneath them broke, and the two fell into what looked like a dark void…

Harris sighed. He was back in his normal human form. Seven charred corpses now lay buried in the sand. "Pathetic. Silver Rogues are much tougher than them." Harris sighed, walking off. After five minutes, he found a large circle of quicksand in the desert. "…It's in there…" Harris muttered, jumping into the sands, and into the darkness below.

"Are you alright?" Kit asked. "Fine… and you?" Yureidoru replied. The two had fallen far below, and hit the hard marble floor that awaited them hard. However, they seemed fine, and got up. "Ok… so how do we get back up?" Kit asked. "…We'll worry about that when the time comes. Wait here. I'm going to get my legendary weapon." Yureidoru stated. "Ok…" Kit sighed, as Yureidoru went down a stairway. Kit simply looked up from where they fell. She could barely see the top.

Harris landed to the ground but what he saw surprised him. He was on a marble platform, amidst an endless sea of lava. "…Who would've thought that such a place existed under the sands…" He asked himself, and then transformed into his one useful form. It was a taller, and more muscular looking Mario, with Harris's normal hair and eye color. He jumped to another platform, which began to sink. With great agility, however, he jumped to the next, which also began to sink. The next platform he jumped to after that, however, was stable. "Still a ways to go." He said, jumping off the platform onto a marble staircase.

Yureidoru sighed to himself. "It sure is dark down here." He said. He decided to transform into his Mewtwo form. His hand began to glow with energy, which lit up the area a bit. _'…If I exert too much power with the lighting, then I won't have enough energy left when I reach the weapon…'_ He thought. A large bat flew out of nowhere at him. His left hand was being used for lighting, so with his right hand, he blasted the creature, which, upon contact, shriveled up, and died. Yureidoru smirked. "Too easy." He muttered.

Harris reached the top of the staircase, and looked around. "Now… I know that somewhere across this sea of lava is staircase to the altar of the legendary scroll…" He sighed, jumping to a raised platform. It seemed like it was a dead end. Walls surrounded him. He looked at the wall for a minute, but then punched it down with a mighty swing of his fist. He then saw the stairway down. "Perfect." He said, jumping to that platform, and going down.

Yureidoru sighed. He'd been in this dungeon long enough… the legendary scroll had to be coming up, soon. Fortunately for him, the room with the altar came into view… the bright walls illuminating the darkness. _'Finally!' _He thought, running toward the altar, where an ornate scroll rested. _'…I am the essence of this scroll. You who have been chosen to be able to read me… you must prove you right by destroying your inner demons!'_ The great voice rang out. A Mewtwo made out of pure darkness appeared.

Harris looked upon the great altar before him. There rested an ancient scroll. The one he needed. The one he was looking for. _'I am the essence of this scroll. You must fight your inner demons to read me, chosen one. Are you prepared?' _The great voice asked. Harris nodded. A dark Mario appeared.

Yureidoru shot a large ball of psychic energy at the demonic being, which warped from out of the attack's path, and reappeared behind Yureidoru, and threw a flaming punch at him. Yureidoru quickly grabbed the punch with his own flaming hand, and disabled his demonic counterpart, with his glowing eyes. "Weak." Yureidoru muttered, while giving the dark being the final blow.

Harris looked at his own dark counterpart. "Ready to die?" The dark being yelled, running at Harris. "Actually, you're the one who's dying, here." Harris stated, jumping clear over the demon's attack, drop kicking him, followed by a back flip kick, and three flaming punches to the stomach. "…How…?" The demon asked. "…You're strength in insufficient. You will vanish, here." Harris stated, driving another flaming fist through the demon's stomach. The demonic being coughed up some sort of liquid, and vanished into nothingness. Harris sighed, and grabbed his scroll of the altar. He read what there was inside of it. "Hm… Firebrand Fist of Judgment… this is exactly what I've been searching for." He said, walking off.

Kit sighed. She had been waiting for a good hour. "When's he coming back?" She asked herself. It was then that Yureidoru emerged from the staircase. "Do you have the scroll?" Kit asked. "Right here." Yureidoru replied, showing the scroll. "Great. So, let's get out of here." Kit replied. "Ok." Yureidoru replied. He was still in his Mewtwo form, so he simply surrounded the two with psychic energy, and they warped out of the ruins, and back to the sands above…

Coming up: Ok. There will simply be no more chapters until Monday. I would like to thank you all in advance for your patience. Expect a Dark Chapter next.

Until Next Chapter,

Biggoron


	40. No, This is Not Another Dark Chapter

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Forty: No, this is not a Dark Chapter_

A/N: I'm back… and not in a very good mood. Because of this turn of events, I'm not making a dark chapter. Blame it on those fucking fundraisers that the bastard schools do to make your life even worse, because they have no money. I say screw them. Anyways…

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer, and grab a machine gun or something, and find a target to release your anger on.

…_Back to the Tyler and Yirek scenario…_

Tyler transformed into his Samus form, while Yirek turned into his dark warlock (Zelda) form. "Ok… you know the rules… let's begin!" Yirek said. "Got it!" Tyler replied, running forward. He thrust his metal arm at Yirek, who teleported out of the way just in time using Faeroe's Wind. Yirek then appeared behind Tyler, blasted him in the back with lightning. Tyler was sent flying forward, and landed face first on the ground.

"Is that all?" Yirek asked. Tyler clenched his teeth, and ran forward. "Eat this!" He yelled, firing a large charged-up shot at Yirek. Yirek formed a powerful wave of his own energy to combat Tyler's. The two blasts cancelled each other out. When the smoke cleared, a missile had collided with Yirek's face. "Not bad." He stated, seeming to have sustained minimal damage.

Yirek sighed, and focused. "Din's Fire!" He yelled, shooting out a fireball much larger than the normal one is. Tyler curled up and rolled out of the blast radius. "Taste missiles!" Tyler yelled, shooting out a large barrage of missiles. There were several explosions, and then the smoke cleared. A blue light had surrounded Yirek. "Naryu's love… it works well." Yirek smirked.

It was then, in what seemed like the blink of an eye, Tyler had appeared in front of Yirek, and kicked the barrier, but to no effect. "Try as you will, but there aren't many who can shatter this." Yirek stated. Tyler punched it with his arm. Suddenly, the barrier showed signs of weakness. "What? How?" Yirek asked. Without saying a word of reply, Tyler blasted open the barrier with one final charged-up shot. The barrier shattered like glass, cutting up Yirek in various places, making him a bloody mess. Tyler was panting. His armor was showing dents in various places, but he still seemed fine. Yirek was panting heavily and dripping with blood. "Heh… I didn't want to use this… but… Legendary Spell: Aureola Shower!" Yirek yelled, thrusting his hands upward. (…I kind of own that spell, but it's like an upgraded version of Fire Emblem's Aureola… so they have credit, too).

The sky darkened, and a very large beam of light fell down from the sky, and onto Tyler. Tyler braced for the impact, but it never came. The light surrounding him seemed gentle. However, the gentle light thinned out into a golden laser. The laser did no harm either, but, soon, two more appeared… making three… then five… and finally, seven. "It's over!" Yirek yelled. A gigantic star of light traveled down the first laser, and into the direction of Tyler. "Oh shit…" He muttered, and began to run away. However, wherever he ran, the lasers still pinpointed him, and the star of light descended faster toward him than he ran. The next thing he knew, stars of light were traveling toward him on all seven lasers of light.

"FUCK!" Tyler yelled, rolling to the side on the last second, the first star of light missing him, and creating a large and bright explosion behind him. He narrowly dodged the second one, too. However, the third one found its mark, and pushed him to the ground. It was then that the other four stars connected, knocking Tyler out of his transformation, and into a near-death state. "Looks like I win." Yirek sighed, using his powers to patch up Tyler's wounds, and reverting back to his human form.

"So… now what?" Tyler asked. "We drop you off at the next dock, and you guys never bother me again." Yirek stated. "…I guess it's no use trying to convince you further. A deal's a deal…" Tyler sighed. The next thing you know, the mainland came into view. However, the sight shocked everyone. There was supposed to be a nice, bustling, costal town, with a clean beach. However, all that greeted them was the charred-black rubble of the city under a charcoal black sky. "What the hell?" Yirek asked. "…You see? This is the work of Kirth right here. If you don't join us, the town that you build… will end up like this…" Tyler stated, as the ship docked, and everyone jumped onto the scorched land. Many dead corpses littered the ground. Some beheaded. Some cut clean in half. Some just plain obliterated. Some with limbs and body organs scattered everywhere. Some were simply a bloody mess. However, looks of horror were on all the faces of the dead townspeople.

Yirek found a piece of paper in the hands of one of the corpses. It seemed to be in the hand awkwardly, so someone must have placed it there. Yirek removed the paper from the corpse's hand, and read it.

'_**The Punishment for Betrayal is death.'**_

_**-Zalthyr**_

Yirek clenched his teeth. "I've changed my mind. I'm coming with you." He stated.

Coming up: You can be assured it'll be a dark chapter. Expect it tomorrow.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	41. Dark Plan V

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Forty-One: Dark Plan V_

A/N: Sorry for not updating. I needed a little break. However, I've made my self a schedule on how this series will go. I plan on finishing up this story around the time that the school year ends. Over the summer, I'm going to write one based on things that happened before this story. When the next super smash bros. game comes out, I'll write the direct sequel to this. Sometime after that is done, I'm going to write one about their descendents. When I finish the fourth one, I'll probably have ideas for a fifth. Anyway, let the story continue.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

Somewhere in Kirth's plane of existence… 

"You know… if people have a high bounty on their heads, there should be a lot of bounty hunters on their asses." Kirth sighed. "The problem is, they're all scattered around the continent… and the ones that are easiest to reach by the bounty hunters are also the ones with the highest bounties on their heads… so high a bounty that it scares everyone." Zalthyr replied. "Either way, bounty hunters would be useless against Kyle and Alyssa. They'd just kill them off in the blink of an eye." Kirth stated.

"Anyways, did you dispose of Tamrin like I told you?" Kirth asked. "I bested him in combat, but, unfortunately, Kyle and Alyssa showed up… and I had to retreat." Zalthyr replied. Kirth sighed. "Great. I only have myself, and four others to rely on. While they have Kyle, Alyssa, Tamrin, Harris, Badge, and Yureidoru, not to mention the others. Their best fighters outnumber us, and Kyle is stronger than me… what to do?" Kirth yelled in frustration.

"It is true that you are no match for Kyle… but… if you had the scroll of eternal omnipotence…" Zalthyr began. "I told you, that is forbidden. It's sealed in the core of existence. There's a reason it's there. The words contained within can unleash so much power within its reader… that… the power obtained may be able to destroy all…" Kirth stated. "Yes, but aren't you the least bit curious as to how the ultimate power works?" Zalthyr asked. "You do not know as much of this scroll as I do. Trust me. Such a power is best left untouched." Kirth replied.

"Is there any other course of action available?" Zalthyr asked. "Well… you could tell Kevin that while he's in Grandville, to contact our friends there. It's time to put them into the action." Kirth stated. "I'll get on it." Zalthyr replied, leaving the room. Kirth smirked to himself. "As loyal as it gets, that one." He muttered. "If only they were all like that. Like him and his younger sister…" He added.

Zalthyr was walking down a hallway to the exit. "That Alyssa… I want to test her power. My Link form against her sheik form. Lunasieg against the Tiiru Kyoubou… this is getting interesting." Zalthyr stated as he left.

…_Meanwhile… on the hills outside of Grandville…_

Kevin was taking a rest. He looked pretty comfortable. His face was covered by his derby to block his eyes out from the sun. Zalthyr walked onto the scene. "Sleeping on the job? That isn't good." He smirked. "I'm just enjoying my time, unlike the rest of you." Kevin's voice said from underneath the derby resting on his face. "You know, if you take too long here, Kirth will execute you." Zalthyr stated. "Why do you care?" Kevin asked. "Because I like your style of fighting. Especially when it involves shoving grenades down your opponent's throat and blasting him in the nuts." Zalthyr replied. Kevin chuckled to himself. "I guess I've spent enough time here." He stated, getting up. "Thanks for the wakeup call." He said to Zalthyr, and then walked off toward the city.

Before Zalthyr knew it, Kevin was gone from sight. "Fuck. I forgot to tell him about contacting our friends…" Zalthyr sighed. "Oh well." He added. "I guess I'll do it myself." He muttered, walking off toward the city.

Kevin walked through the town, thinking of the easiest way to get to the hidden catacombs. Of course, he could just blast the ground, and blast his own entrance to the catacombs, but Kirth told him not to. Apparently, he had something planned for Grandville. Of course, the locals wouldn't know anything about this… these were ancient catacombs… built before Grandville, itself, and sealed up for some unknown reason. Perhaps there was something in the library…

Kevin walked into the great library of Grandville. It was definitely a large place. Fifty stories of marble filled to the brim with books and scholars. Kevin walked to the front desk. "Do you have a section of ancient books?" He asked. "The oldest books we have can be found in the basement." The librarian replied. Kevin nodded, and headed down the stairs, and into the basement.

The basement was the complete opposite of the brilliant upper floors. It was a lot smaller, and the walls were made out of dull, gray stone, instead of the clean, white, marble. It was dimly lit, and cobwebs littered the walls. A single wooden table was in the center, instead of the long modern tables on the floors above. Kevin sighed to himself. "The ancient section lives up to its name."

The books were in alphabetical order. He checked through the A's for 'Ancient Catacombs'. Though there were a lot of Ancient-titled books, there were none about the catacombs. He looked under C for 'Catacombs.' Again, he found nothing. It seemed like any information on the catacombs had been lost forever… until he came across a secret shelf in the wall. Time had weakened its concealment, so it wasn't too hard to find. He picked up an age book. "… The diary of Vertiliox Borimo… famed creator of the ancient catacombs." He read. _'This must be an old book. He isn't very famed anymore, seeing as how nobody knows about the catacombs, anymore.' _Kevin thought.

He discovered that Vertiliox was the best friend of Tamrin, the savior of the good people of the world long ago, and was just as powerful. He was a very old man, and nobody is sure whether he died, or lived just long enough to catch the stopped aging effect of the humans' evolution. Some think he still lives, but due to the fact that nobody has seen him in the past two thousand years, he is assumed dead. The entrance to the catacombs is hidden in a secret trapdoor in the library's ancient section.

Kevin sighed to himself. Unfortunately, the diary lacked information on navigating the great maze. He'd just have to figure it out himself. Kevin moved the wooden table, and moved a mound of dust off the ground with his foot. Sure enough, the trapdoor was there. He lifted the latch, and climbed down the later placed there. However, the later was extremely old, and cracked when he landed on the third step. He managed to land safely, though. "I bet everything down here is old…" Kevin sighed.

Soon enough, he found a split in the tunnels. He decided to go left. The next thing you know, a gigantic boulder fell down from the ceiling ahead of him, and rolled toward him. Kevin morphed into his dark link form, and threw a grenade at it. The boulder exploded. "Was that supposed to be a trap?" He asked himself, walking along. He found a three-way split in the road.

"Eenie… meenie… mieny… moe… in which fucking direction, shall I go?" He asked himself. He decided to go straight this time… but it turned out to be a dead end. The floor beneath him vanished. "What the?" He exclaimed, before falling down.

He found himself in a small circular room. It was pitch black, with only a dim lantern coming from the direction of a small desk, where a figure was writing with a quill pen. "Um… aren't quill pens a bit out of date?" Kevin asked. "Really? I didn't know." The figure replied. He had the voice of a really old man. "I've been buried down here for the past 1,600 years… I don't know what happens in the outside world." The man added. "You must be… Vertiliox?" Kevin asked. "So… the outside world still knows of me? That makes me happy… and yes, I am Vertiliox. Vertiliox Borimo, at your service." The old man stated.

"Yeah… look, can you help me find my way through the catacombs? I'm looking for my legendary scroll." Kevin asked. "Hm… I can do that… if you prove your strength to me." Vertiliox replied, transforming into his old-looking Ness form. Kevin smirked. "Sure." He stated, transforming into his Dark Link form. It was safe to say that Kevin was at an advantage. Dark Link likes darkness. It seemed like he vanished into the very shadows, themselves. "What is this?" Vertiliox exclaimed. "Your downfall." Kevin replied. Suddenly, Vertiliox felt a brass knuckle collide with the back of his head. The force from it knocked him out of his transformation, and into an injured and highly fatigued state. "Yes… that proves your power well enough. Go into the next room. It has several passageways, and each will lead you to a different areas, which are actually labeled on a map in the next room." Vertiliox said, as a stone slab in the wall behind him opened, revealing more light.

"Now, why haven't you used this network to escape, already?" Kevin asked. "My life is in this book… I'll return to the world when my work is done." Vertiliox said. "I see. What's the book called?" Kevin asked. "A World Embroiled in Chaos." Vertiliox replied. "Cool. I'll be sure to read it." Kevin said, exiting the room, and into the new one. The stone slab closed behind him. Kevin sighed. He looked at the map in the room, and headed off in the direction of his scroll.

He found the altar of his scroll. "This is it." Kevin muttered. Suddenly, a completely white link with blue eyes stepped forward. Kevin turned into his dark link form. "Die!" Kevin yelled, shooting at it with his magnum. The other Link dodged aside, and shot off his light arrows. Kevin ducked to the side, and threw a grenade, which was countered by the other Link's bombs. Kevin then equipped his brass knuckles, which clashed with the other Link's sword. This went on for about ten minutes, until Kevin disappeared, and then reappeared behind his opponent, and shot him in the face at point blank. That ended the match. Kevin sighed, reverted back to his normal form, and grabbed the scroll. "Now, how do I get out of here?" He asked himself.

Coming up: Next is an interlude, and after that is an Alex and Jason chapter. Whew. This was a longer one. Anyways, review, peoples!

Until next chapter,

Biggoron


	42. Interlude IV

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Forty-Two: Interlude IV_

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter one's disclaimer.

**Kyle**/ Greater God of Clan Wildfire

Position: Mostly quiet, and a Greater God. Enough said.

Forms: Greater God Yoshi (with ? legendary attack) / Green-Brown Bowser/ White-Clothed Young Link with Gilded Sword.

Description: Wears shades with sky blue eyes. Rather large, with light brown hair. Has a long green vest, with a blue undershirt, casual blue pans, and simple brown shoes.

**Alyssa**/ Kyle's New Second in Command

Position: The beautiful elite of clan wildfire. Upon hearing of Josh's death, and Kevin as a traitor, Kyle promoted her to second in command. She's very kind and quiet. Is definitely stronger than both Jery and Tyler. It could be said that she's the most beautiful of all beings.

Forms: Orange Master Sheik (With Tiiru Kyoubou) / Link with Orange tunic/ Orange-robed Marth.

Description: Average Height, with vibrant red hair, and deep green-ish eyes. Wears a nice orange shirt with the casual jeans and black shoes.

**Kevin**/ Dark Traitor General

Position: A traitor to Clan Wildfire, who joined Kirth in search of Evil strength. More powerful than he once let on. Unpredictable personalities.

Forms: Demonic Purple Yoshi (With ? legendary attack) / Demonic white-robed Marth/ Dark Link with Magnum, grenades, and Brass Knuckles.

Description: Pretty tall. Has black hair, brown eyes, wears a black shirt, and the casuals, with a derby.

**Jery**/ Bulky Elite of Clan Wildfire

Position: A large, bulky member of Clan Wildfire. On par with Tyler, weaker than Alyssa. Currently in the western mountains.

Forms: Pitch Black super samus/ Purple Ganondorf/ Purple Mewtwo.

Description: Large and bulky, with curling black hair, and brown eyes. Wears all black.

**Tyler**/ Another Elite of Clan Wildfire

Position: On par with Jery, but weaker than Alyssa. Short and underestimated. Currently with Yirek.

Forms: Dark brown super samus/ White-clothed Link with mirror shield and Biggoron's sword/ Golden-plated Roy.

Description: Short, and has blonde hair and brown eyes. Wears a red shirt and the rest of the casuals.

**Yureidoru**/ Clan Master of Clan Jade

Position: Somewhat quiet, and very skilled. The last of Clan Jade.

Forms: Green Mewtwo with Goldenrod eyes (With ? legendary attack) / Green Link with Master sword/ Mirror shield, and light arrows/ green Kirby with dark green converse shoes and sunglasses.

Description: Has brown hair, Blue eyes, and wears a mint green tunic with blue breeches. Is currently in the desert.

**Jason**/ Leader of the two neutral thieves

Position: A bit headstrong and daring. Is still cursed with bad luck. Very fast, but not very smart.

Forms: Has three, but only uses the gray Falco.

Description: Is short, with brown hair, and seemingly black eyes.

**Alex**/ The brains behind the two neutral thieves.

Position: Both very smart and fast. Has to put up with Jason's reckless decisions, but does his best to make them smart choices.

Forms: Has three but only uses the brown Fox.

Description: Looks like Jason, but taller, with glasses, and gray eyes.

**Jeff**/ Clanmaster of Clan fist fighters

Position: He's a mixture of a human and a gorilla, and has the vocabulary of a caveman. Dumb, barbaric, but a skilled warrior. Very strong.

Forms: Has three, but only uses his Gronkey Kong form.

Description: It's an escaped gorilla! Run!

**Serea**/ The wandering ex-sorceress

Position: Flirty, yet calm, composed, and skilled.

Forms: Purple-haired Marth, with white costume/ purple jigglypuff with black mascara and a handgun/ Peach in her purple dress.

Description: Is 19-years old, and a wandering ex-sorceress currently with Yirek.

**Dyougandara**/ The crazy Louscian

Position: Merchant of randomness!

Forms: Has three, but uses the Louscian Pikachu.

Description: A crazy tuxedo-wearing Louscian.

**Kit**/ The desert wanderer

Position: Shy, quiet, strong-willed, and powerful. Can get dangerously hyper.

Forms: Female Roy with black hair an normal blue eyes, blue and silver armor, and the dark sword of seals/ Zelda with black hair, blue eyes, and a black dress with white ruffles/ Pichu with black fur and milky blue eyes.

Description: Long flowing obsidian hair, gentle sapphire blue eyes, simple clear glasses, casual black pants, black boots, white vest, and a fancy light blue undershirt.

**Ben**/ The wandering warrior of the great mountain

Position: Currently protects the town that long ago sheltered him. Hesitant to kill unless berserk. Can go extremely fast, and is great with a beam sword.

Forms: Has three, but only uses his Fox mode, which is wearing a suit with the same color as his eyes, with white fur, and a black streak going down the back, and a beam sword. (With Omega Beam Sword)

Description: Is quite young. Has both Dark brown (That looks black) eyes and hair.

**Megan**/ Speedy pursuer of the thieves

Position: A fighter who has pursued the art of speed.

Forms: Pikachu with royal blue and white baseball cap/ Red Mewtwo with yellow eyes/ sheik with black robes.

Description: Has light brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, a black shirt, baggy gray pants, and dark gray boots.

**Harris**/ Master of the ancient Martial Arts

Position: Calm and mysterious. He is very powerful.

Forms: Taller and more muscular Mario with brown hair and brown eyes. (With Firebrand Fist of Judgment)

Description: Wears a hooded cloak and a mask, which is rarely taken off. Wears a simple brown long-sleeved tunic, knuckled gloves, gray breeches, and travel-worn boots.

**Badge**/ The wandering Genius

Position: Master Strategist. Serious when fighting, and sociable when isn't. His home is on the winter isles.

Forms: Pikachu with undone scarf, scar, and electrical gauntlets. (With Rexbolt) / Ice Climber with same scar and scarf, with a white winter jacket, and a super hammer/ Dr. Mario with no scar, same scarf, and white doctor's uniform.

Description: Has a scar on his left cheek, wears an undone blue scarf, and a blue and black karate uniform under his black unzipped jacket and blue sweatshirt. Also has black gloves, and worn-out blue jeans.

**Kirth**/ Greater God, and King of the Silver Rogues

Position: Ruthless, uncaring, and extremely feared. The most evil of all evils. His only defeat was at Kyle's hands, but he swears revenge.

Forms: Greater God Mewtwo (With ? legendary attack) / Dark purple Bowser with gray hair/ Dark Purple Ganondorf with obsidian trident.

Description: Wears a midnight blue coat, gray pants, and obsidian colored boots. Has black hair, and eerie purple eyes…

**Zalthyr**/ Kirth's Second in Command

Position/ Looking for worthy challengers, and is extremely loyal to his master, Kirth. Is the second most feared person of the silver rogues.

Forms: Has three, but only uses his black-tunic fierce deity Link form. (With Lunasieg)

Ok, that's all for the active characters. I left out Yirek and Tamrin because too little is known about them. Anyway, review if you want, and I'll see if I can whip up an Alex/ Jason/ Dyougandara chapter.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	43. Removal of the Curse

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Forty-Three: Removal of the curse_

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

…_On the forested outskirts of Grandville…_

Jason sighed. "Which direction are we going in again?" He groaned. "Back to Grandville. We're going to find that Pelland guy." Alex replied. "Hey… where's that crazy Louscian?" Jason asked. "He's useless, remember? We left him back on the sinking ship. He's probably sleeping with the fishes, now." Alex stated. Jason laughed. "Yeah. He was useless." He added.

"So… why are we looking for the pirate, anyway?" Jason asked. "Well, he got us into this mess. It's about time he got us out of it." Alex replied. Jason tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face. "I can't take this, anymore…" He muttered. It was then that Grandville came into view. "Are you sure he went here?" Jason asked. "No. But we can ask around." Alex replied. Jason let out a huge groan. It was at that moment that a large tree began to fall down. "Look out!" Alex yelled, shoving him out of the way. "…Thanks. The sooner we get inside the city, the better." Jason said. "Just hope that the skyscrapers won't fall down on you." Alex added, and Jason began to look nervous as they entered the city.

…_Meanwhile…_

The ship was just about finished sinking. Only the top of the crow's nest was left. Dyougandara was hanging on. The sinking was very gradual. "…Eylo? Zomeone elp ze D!" He yelled. Suddenly, the cool aid man surfed by (Why the hell do I keep on putting him in this story?). "OH YEAH! Want some cool aid?" He asked Dyougandara. "Elp Me!" Dyougandara yelled. "…Only if you'll drink this cool aid!" The cool aid man replied. "Fine! Zwhatever!" He replied. "OH YEAH!" The cool aid man yelled, lifting Dyougandara up onto the surfboard, and forcing some cool aid down his throat. He then surfed away, with Dyougandara on the back of the surfboard.

…_Back to Grandville…_

"Excuse me, but have you seen a fat pirate with an Aeropostle sweatshirt around, lately?" Alex asked a random Grandville citizen. "Can't say I have. Try the bar." The person replied. Alex sighed. "Come on, Jason, to the bar." He said. Jason nodded, and followed. Soon enough, they reached the bar. Alex and Jason sat down at a table with a few others who were playing a game of blackjack. "Can we join?" Alex asked. "Sure." One of the three men replied… and so, they played a game. As expected, Jason came in last, and Alex came out on top.

"…So… have any of you seen a fatass pirate by the name of Pelland?" Alex asked. "Him? Yeah. I heard that he ripped some poor suckers off, and since then, has made it rich. He now owns a hideout on the coast northwest of Grandville." One of the men said. "Thank you." Alex replied, getting up. "Come on Jason, we're heading Northwest." He said to Jason, who nodded, and followed.

…_Two hours later…_

"It should be around here, somewhere." Jason said, looking around. Eventually, they found a large opening in the side of a cliff. "Be careful not to fall into the water." Alex stated. The opening was only reachable by inching across a very small ledge in the cliff. One wrong step would send you plunging down into the water below. Alex was first to sidle to the opening. Next was Jason, but he slipped halfway, and was about to fall into the raging seas below. Fortunately, he quickly changed into his Falco form, and used his Fire Falco ability to reach the opening.

The two entered the pirate grotto. There were probably twenty pirates walking around, and doing random things, and Pelland, sitting on his pirate throne, eating a bag of Lays chips (Yes, the very bag, itself). There were lots of treasure chests around him. Some closed, and some open, and filled to the brim with shiny treasure. "Wait here." Alex said, transforming into his fox form, and seemingly disappearing into thin air.

Suddenly, Alex reappeared in front of Pelland. "Wha? How'd ye do that?" Pelland asked, startled. "Simple. I run fast. Now, cough up the cure to Jason's bad luck." Alex replied. "Yar! Ye must be those suckers… I give ye the antidote… if the one with the bad luck can defeat me in battle." Pelland stated. All the pirates began to gather around, as Jason entered the arena with Pelland.

"Yar! Ready to lose?" Pelland asked, transforming into his retarded pelican form. Jason was already in his Falco form. "You're pretty weak. This shouldn't take long." He said to himself. "Yar. That I once was, but I've improved since then… so take this!" Pelland yelled, and dove at Jason. This would be a Falco vs. Retarded Falco match.

Pelland dove at Jason, who rolled to the side, narrowly dodging Pelland's gaping beak. "What the hell? Your beak's huge! No fair!" Jason yelled. It was that moment that a stalagmite hanging from the ceiling dropped down toward Jason. "Fuck!" He yelled, dodging out of the way, but tripping in the process, giving Pelland time to act. "Hah! This cave could do the fighting for me… but I'll finish you, myself!" Pelland yelled, dive bombing Jason, who took out his blaster, and shot Pelland in the face as he was swooping down. This hurt Pelland, who barreled down toward Jason, and landed right on top of him.

"Get… off… me… you heavy bastard!" Jason yelled, shoving Pelland off of him. Pelland groaned. "Yar! I'll consume ye!" He yelled, opening up his gaping beak. "Legendary attack: Consume!" Pelland yelled. "What? He has a legendary attack?" Alex asked aloud, his jaw dropping. Suddenly, Pelland, his beak wide open, began to inhale. It was almost like a black hole. Extremely strong winds began to suck everything in the cave in. Even the other pirates were sucked into pelland's mouth. Not only that, but the treasure, as well. Alex and Jason began to run as fast as they could in the opposite direction. They weren't getting sucked in, but they weren't going anywhere. They were just running in place.

Eventually Pelland stopped inhaling, with his huge beak filled. Alex and Jason stopped running. "Jason! Look out! His attack has a second phase!" Alex yelled. "What?" Jason asked. Suddenly, Pelland exhaled. Equally strong as the inhale, this time, the forces blew all that were sucked up at Jason. This included the pirate crew, various gems, coins, massive wads of saliva, some half-digested lays chips, and some of the stalactites that were once hanging from the ceiling.

"SHIT!" Jason yelled, dodging to the side to avoid Pelland's second mate, and then jumped to avoid a few diamonds, then ducked to avoid a stalactite, only to get slammed in the face by a massive wad of saliva, followed by several chips. When the exhaling stopped, the entire grotto was a mess of gems, regurgitated chips, saliva, crewmen, and stalactites. Jason was nowhere to be seen. "Yar! I win!" Pelland yelled. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. "No. I win." Jason said, blasting Pelland in the back of the head with his blaster. This knocked Pelland out of his Pelican form. "Yar. You win. Take this." Pelland said, handing Jason a potion.

Jason drank the potion, and the purple smoke surrounding him vanished. His curse of bad luck was gone. He was finally free. "Let's go, Alex. We've got some treasure to loot." Jason said. "Sounds like a plan." Alex replied.

Coming up: Kyle and Alyssa, along with Tamrin, find out a few things about Kirth, and meet up with one who is looking for them. Look for it tomorrow.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	44. When the Four Meet

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Forty-Four: When the four meet_

A/N: Well… I have nothing much to say. However, I am lowering my eighty-chapter prediction down to sixty-five or seventy chapters. Plus, there will three sequels to this, perhaps more, like I've already said. Anyways, onward!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

…_Somewhere in the forests… night time…_

It was probably three in the morning. Alyssa was sleeping soundly in her tent. Tamrin was sleeping while leaning on a tree. Kyle was still awake, and staring at the fire he had set up. A lot was going through his mind. He sighed heavily, and looked toward the tent. _'Alyssa…'_ He thought. He then turned back to the fire. There was something about it that made him feel comfortable. He was the only one awake. He didn't need sleep. He was a greater god. He wasn't like the others. There was something different in his blood. He didn't need sleep, nor did he need to eat. However, to fit in, he would still do those things, though they were unnecessary. Being different… it made him sad sometimes… but he just decided to put his power to good use. He could hear the slightest movements… see small things beyond the horizon… and it was because of these things that people stood away from him in his childhood. Everyone except… Alyssa. Kyle was now in deep thought mode.

Suddenly, Kyle heard a very quiet rustling in the bushes… faint footsteps… heading toward Alyssa's tent. Whatever was coming… was coming for her. In the blink of an eye, Kyle transformed into his Bowser form, and uprooted a nearby tree, and swung it at the Silver Assassins who were hiding behind it. It killed two of them, and barreled the third one over. Throwing the tree far, Kyle picked up the assassin that was left by the neck, high into the air. "Were there others?" Kyle asked, quite angrily. "Maybe… there… is…. May…be… there… is…n't…" The assassin managed to wheeze. This made Kyle angry. Suddenly, he felt his Yoshi form pulling at him from the inside. It wanted a snack… to feast upon this wretched inferior's soul, until he wished he never existed. It wanted… to destroy.

_'No… can't turn into my Yoshi form… if I do… then the entire northern forest region would be one giant, smoking crater within the first two seconds.'_ Kyle thought. He sighed, and shook his head. He just decided to vent his anger by squeezing the life from this poor victim… yes… that'll do. He tightened his mighty grip on the assassin's neck. The assassin's face turned black, and his eyes literally popped out of his head, before his life seeped out of him. Kyle then found a last assassin quivering in fear in a bush. "Go to your master… and tell him, that if he sends his lackeys to attack Alyssa in the night like this again, then I'll rip a new entrance to his plane of existence, and tear him to pieces!" Kyle yelled.

"Y-y-ye-e-s-s-s…. j-j-j-j-ust d-d-d-don't k-k-kil-ll m-m-m-me-e…" The assassin squirmed. "Go, Dammit! Before I change my mind… and you're sent there as a pile of ashes." Kyle yelled. The assassin let out a scream, and ran away as fast as he could. Kyle sighed to himself, transformed back into his human form, and sat back down where he was before the big commotion. Alyssa's head poked out of her tent. "Kyle… did something happen..?" She asked, half-asleep. "…It was nothing. Please go back to sleep… you're going to need the energy for tomorrow." Kyle replied. It was at that moment that Alyssa stepped out of her tent. "Actually… I can't sleep… mind if I talk to you?" She asked, more awake. Kyle nodded. "It would be my pleasure." He replied.

…_The morning came quickly after that…_

Alyssa woke up… and found her head resting on Kyle's shoulder. "Wha…" She mumbled, half-asleep. "Oh! I'm sorry." Alyssa said, after she realized that she had just conked out on Kyle's shoulder. "…It's alright. You were tired. I didn't want to disturb you." Kyle replied. _'Well… that isn't the entire truth…'_ He thought to himself. Luckily for Alyssa, Tamrin was still sleeping, and didn't notice a thing. "I guess we should wake him up, and get going." Alyssa sighed. "Ok. I'll get the tent packed up." Kyle replied. Alyssa went to wake up Tamrin, while Kyle packed up the tent. Five minutes later, they were on the road.

Everyone was simply walking along, when Tamrin broke the silence. "So… where's our destination?" He asked. "We're searching for clues… we need to find a way to breach the dimensional gap between this existence, and Kirth's plane." Kyle replied. "Oh, that's what we're looking for? I believe I know somebody who knows the answer to this riddle." Tamrin stated. "…And who would that be?" Kyle asked. "His name's Badge. Last I knew… he went back to his homeland, searching for his legendary scroll." Tamrin replied.

"…And where's his homeland?" Alyssa asked. "The glacial islands. There's a boat dock down on the southern coast. "Well… let's go, then." Alyssa stated. "You sound as if you can get us there here and now. It'll take about a week for us to get down there." Tamrin replied. "Actually, Last night, while I was up talking to Kyle, we were studying my legendary weapon, the Tiiru Kyoubou. We discovered that it has a second ability." Alyssa said. "Yeah. In addition of being able to stir up the winds of destruction, this fan can also stir up the zephyrs of Teleportation." Kyle added in. "Really? Well that makes things much easier." Tamrin replied. "Well, you see… this ability only works for places that I've already been to, and long-range travel is limited to only once a day." Alyssa explained. "I see." Tamrin replied. "Anyways, I believe that we've been to the town closest to these docks, so let's go." Kyle stated. Alyssa nodded, and held up her great fan. Strong winds began to spiral up around them, kicking up various leaves, until the three disappeared.

They reappeared… in Coastiand. Kyle and Alyssa sighed, and looked at the huge crater that was once the thriving city. "What happened here?" Tamrin asked. "This… is the sight where Kyle proved he was stronger than Kirth." Alyssa replied. "It was during that battle that Mars exploded." Kyle added in. "Really? So that's why Mars exploded, and the entire planet shook several weeks ago…" Tamrin sighed. Alyssa sighed. "This… Is where everyone got separated… I wonder if they're ok?" She said. "I'm sure that they're all fine. They're a tough bunch. They won't lose grip of life so easily." Kyle replied. "…And… so many lives were lost here because of Kirth…" Alyssa added. "I know… this is why we must kill him and his silver rogues once and for all." Kyle stated. "We have no time to waste. The docks should be southeast of here." Tamrin interrupted. Kyle and Alyssa nodded, and the three then walked away from the massive crater.

They arrived at the docks. "A ship should be coming in any minute now." Tamrin said. Within the next minute, a small rowboat entered their view. It had the operator… and Badge in it. The ship docked. "Hey Badge… long time, no see." Tamrin stated. "Tamrin… how's it been?" Badge replied. "…And who are these two?" He then asked. "Kyle… the greater god, and Alyssa, his second in command… these are the two who lead the resistance against Kirth." Tamrin said. "It is an honor." Badge replied, bowing slightly. "I hate formalities…." Kyle grumbled to himself. "Well, Badge… could you share with us the information about Kirth's realm that you recently discovered?" Tamrin asked. "Certainly." Badge replied. "Apparently, his plane of existence can be entered only through a special entrance… which remains impassible unless all five of the barriers are disabled. "Five barriers?" Alyssa asked. "Yes. Each barrier is powered by the soul of one of Kirth's generals. If the general is defeated, or gives up service to Kirth, then his or her barrier will disappear. Right now… two of the five barriers remain." Badge explained. "I see." Kyle replied. "Could I blast a hole in the dimensional gap, myself?" He then asked. "With your power, it would be possible, but too risky. You don't know which direction to aim in. You could accidentally blow a hole in your own plane of existence, Fletcher's plane… or the plane of the dead… plus, it would mean blowing a hole in this plane of existence, too… which would be very unhealthy for it. It would be best just to kill off the remaining two generals." Badge explained. "Sounds reasonable enough." Kyle replied, though he really did want to test out the power of his legendary attack.

Coming up: We go back to another Mountain chapter. Expect it later today.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	45. Duel to the Death

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Forty-Five: Duel to the Death_

A/N: Yay. Chapter number two of the day… I'm running out of things to say here… Well… just enjoy the story.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer. (This has to be the forty-fourth time I've put that very statement there…)

…_Back at the Mountain Village…_

Everyone was waiting to see who would come back first, and be the new Clanmaster. "I'm putting my bets on Ben… he's the faster of the two." A person stated. "Yeah, but you never know… Zake is just as skilled." Another person replied. "It should be Zake! He's the rightful heir!" A third voice added in. In fact the entire crowd had different opinions on which one the winner was going to be.

…_In a plateau area fairly close to the village…_

Zake was in his Captain Falcon form, running at full speed. "Heh… I have it… the gauntlets of power… they're mine." He stated. It was at that moment that Ben came running up from out of nowhere, and next to Zake. "Hey, Zake, how's the weather?" Ben asked. "What the? How?" Zake asked. "Simple. I run faster than you." Ben stated, speeding off ahead. "Falcon… Rocket!" Zake yelled, as his gauntlet shot of his hand and chased Ben, with a trail of fire behind it… like a rocket.

Ben turned around, only to see the flaming gauntlet spiraling toward him. "What the?" He asked, quickly ducking to the side. The gauntlet missed him, and spiraled off ahead, only to turn around and come back toward him. "Great… He sighed, jumping over it. The gauntlet then reattached itself to Zake's hand. In the time Ben took to jump, Zake sped off ahead of Ben. "That isn't fair…" Ben muttered. The village was getting close… Zake would win unless Ben floored it. It was at that moment that Ben ran at full speed, making him a human blur. He crossed the finish line a second before Zake did. Izam was even there to see it. "Well done, Ben." He stated. It was at that moment that Zake snapped. "I should be Clanmaster! ME!" He yelled, shooting his fiery gauntlet at Ben. Ben decided to test out his Omega Beam sword. Everyone stood in awe of its brilliance. This was like the god of all beam swords… far more lethal that the usual pinkish one.

With one swing, his blade cut right through the gauntlet, causing it to explode. "What the heck? You destroyed my legendary weapon!" Zake yelled. "…And you deserve it." Izam coughed. "Such a poor sport… one such as you doesn't deserve life… Ben… you may execute him…" He added. "Never!" Zake yelled, and snapped his fingers. It was at that moment that several already-transformed mountain bandits appeared. Izam coughed. (A/N: I'm not sure if I've mentioned this, but the only reason why Izam is so old is because he was like that at the time of the evolution of the human race… and his weak body was susceptible to a fatal disease that he caught, which is gradually killing him). "You… bloody bastard…Zake… was this… your plan… all along…?" Izam wheezed.

Zake smirked evilly. "Yes. After you were out of the picture, I would become Clanmaster, and my bandit friends would help me run the village… we would go to war with the other villages of the western realm, and claim the entire region as our own…. And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling crack heads." Zake yelled in frustration. "…But I still will get away with it…" He then added. Signaling the Bandits to attack.

Izam turned to Ben. "Ben… my time of death is coming… I can feel it… this disease has… infected… 97 of me… allow… my last… act… be one… which will… save… the village…" He wheezed. "What are you…?" Ben asked. Izam transformed into his old-looking Ganondorf form, and stood in between the villagers, and the incoming attackers. "It ends now!" Izam yelled, pouring the last of his life force into one mighty wave of energy that took out all the mountain bandits, except Zake.

Izam's body was now back in its human form… and lifeless. The last 3 of his life force was not taken out not by disease, but by exerting his energy. Ben hung his head. "Izam… may you be remembered always…" He began, and then turned to Zake. "…And you… may you meet all of your bandit friends… in Hell!" He said, going berserk on Zake. Yeah… it didn't take long for Zake to be killed after that.

…_The Next Day…_

Jeff, Jery, Ben, and the villagers had made a large statue in memory of Izam. They buried his body under the very monument. "Even in the end… He thought of the village…" Ben sighed. He realized what his role was now… to become Clanmaster… but he couldn't fill in the position just yet. "Everyone… I know that the duty of Clanmaster falls on me, now… but it is a position that I can't take yet. Outside this region… is a world embroiled in Chaos… and unless as many as possible are in the war against Kirth and his rogues, then all will be destroyed. I must help in this battle… and I shall return after the war is over." Ben said to the crowd that is the entire village. They all paused for a moment, and then cheered for him. Ben then turned to Jeff and Jery. "One of Kirth's generals is deeper in the region… and it's up to us to find him, and dispose of him." He said. Jeff and Jery nodded, and the three then left the village.

Coming up: We Continue the desert saga. I may even come out with it later today. Anyways…

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	46. Kit's Legendary Weapon

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Forty-Six: Kit's legendary weapon_

A/N: Well, here's the third chappy of the day… Don't expect a fourth… but if I'm bored enough… another will come up. Now… back to the desert.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's Disclaimer.

…_Back to the Desert…_

"Ok… we should be getting close to your legendary weapon, soon." Yureidoru stated. "Good. Then we're going to attack the Bandit stronghold, right?" Kit asked. "Yeah. We're going to need some firepower to take out Brendan and Draco D' Zasclir." Yureidoru replied. "…. And after that, we can see if we can get some information on the silver rogue general in this desert." Kit added. "Perfect." Yureidoru replied. "Say… do you think that that Harris will come back?" He then asked. "He said that he'd meet us again." Kit replied. "Oh well. Whatever happens happens. We just need to press forward." Yureidoru sighed. Kit nodded. "We're getting close…" She stated.

"There it is. We're back." Kit said, noticing the pyramid-like structure on the horizon. "Just to make sure that nothing happens this time…" Yureidoru stated, transforming into his Mewtwo form, grabbing Kit's wrist, and teleporting directly to the temple entrance. "Couldn't we have just done that instead of walking across the entire desert?" Kit asked. "We could… but it's worth the exercise. Too much teleporting will make one lazy, so that'll person will get fat." Yureidoru smirked. "Screw exercise! I'm perfectly in shape! I don't need it!" Kit yelled. "I know. I'm just teasing you." Yureidoru stated. Kit calmed down a bit. "Actually… it's just that too much teleportation exhausts my power. I want to be perfectly ready for an ambush." Yureidoru explained. "Oh… that makes sense, then." Kit replied. The two then entered the pyramid-like structure.

"Ok… now it's your turn to wait." Kit stated, as Yureidoru nodded. "Fine. I'll wait here." He said. "I won't be gone long." Kit replied, going up a spiral staircase. "…Actually, these things take more than an hour or two…" Yureidoru muttered to himself, getting ready to take a nap.

The first room had three targets. Each target had a label above it. The first one said up. The second one said left…and the last one read 'pie.' There were no doors or windows… and the only way out of the room was the way she came in. "…What the heck is this all supposed to mean…?" Kit asked. She turned into her Roy form, and, using her Flare Blade, busted a hole in the wall in front of her, which led to another room. "I guess that was just there to confuse me." She stated, entering the next room, which appeared to be completely empty. Suddenly, the ceiling opened, and a large number of creatures fell into the room. "Great…" Kit sighed, as the large number of Lions and hellhounds came forward. She took out her blade, and quickly disposed of them all. "This isn't so hard…" She muttered to herself. However, the next room would change all of that…

…_Meanwhile…_

Harris was walking through the sandstorms of the desert with relative ease. "I wonder how the others are faring?" He muttered to himself. Suddenly, several bandits leapt out from under the sands. _'Why do they keep doing that…?'_ Harris thought. The bandits didn't ask for any valuables this time. _'I must be close to the stronghold…'_ He thought. The bandits simply stepped forward and attacked him, giving him no time to transform. Harris simply sighed, and kicked all the bandits' asses. He then walked on for a little while, until he found the gates of the bandit stronghold. "I guess I'll just wait for them here." He sighed, sitting down, and taking a nap.

…_Back to the temple…_

Kit looked at what laid in front of her. It was a large maze. With a spiked ceiling that began to gradually descend. The way she came from shut. "Shit." She muttered, making her way into the maze… as the ceiling began to descend a bit faster than it was before. "As if it was a pure stroke of luck… she didn't run into any dead ends, and made it to the exit before the spiked ceiling fell. She looked visibly fatigued. "All that running… was quite rough." She panted. It was then that she noticed that she made it to the altar of her legendary weapon. Actually sticking into the altar Excalibur-style was a large, ornate, glowing blade, radiating a spectacular brilliance.

"I suppose this is what I've come for." Kit said, going toward the blade, and trying to pull it out of the altar. The essence of the weapon began to speak within her head. _'I am the essence of Durandal… if you want to pry me from this altar, then you must conquer your dark self… are you prepared to do so?'_ The voice asked. Kit simply nodded. Her dark self, who had white hair and red eyes in contrast to her black hair, and blue eyes, was now standing behind her, in Roy form.

"Let's get this over with…" Kit sighed, unsheathing her blade. Her dark self lunged forward, and their blades clashed. Kit deflected the blow, knocking the dark Kit onto the ground. Kit was about to run her blade through the demon's neck when it melted into shadows, and disappeared into the ground. "That isn't fair…" Kit muttered.

The shadow then reappeared out of the ceiling. Kit jumped out of the way in time. "That REALLY isn't fair." She added. Her dark self lunged for her. Kit sidestepped, and used her sword to trip the demon, and then stabbed it through the back. The demon let out a cry of agony before dissolving into nothingness. The voice of the weapon entered Kit's mind again. _'Well done… you have proved yourself most worthy to wield me… now… you will find it most easy to withdraw me from this altar. Congratulations.'_ The voice said.

Kit simply sighed, and drew the gigantic blade out from the altar. (Picture the blade Durandal from Fire Emblem… only with a more ornate golden handle, a fierce glow, and is less broad, and the size of Biggoron's sword). She would think that it would be a heavy two-handed blade, judging by the size. For her, however, she could wield it just as easily as her usual blade… It was light enough to wield with one hand, but more powerful swings could be brought with two hands. She tested it out a bit, and smirked. "I'll find this most useful." She said to herself. An exit appeared in the wall, and she used it to head back to the room Yureidoru was waiting in.

"Wow. Neat weapon." Yureidoru stated, noticing Kit's blade. "Thanks." Kit replied. "So… where are we off to?" She then asked. "The bandit stronghold. Harris is awaiting us there." Yureidoru replied. Kit nodded, and the two left the temple, and back out into the desert. "Yureidoru?" Kit asked. "Yes?" Yureidoru replied. "Can you use your teleportation this time?" Kit asked. Yureidoru thought for a moment. "Just this once." He then said, transforming into his Mewtwo form, and teleporting the two to where Harris was waiting. Their three-person siege on the bandit stronghold would soon begin.

Coming up: I'm not even sure, but I'm too tired to write another chapter. There will be more tomorrow. So, please leave a review, and I'll get to updating, tomorrow.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron

P.S: If any of you readers are code Lyoko Fans, it would be worth your time to check out cookiesmadeofcake's fic: Surprise Meetings. It's truly a spectacular story.


	47. Sunken Treasures

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Forty-Seven: Sunken Treasures_

A/N: A new chapter… that's all there is to it. I've also decided that there will be no more characters in this story… it's beginning to climb up to the climax, and it's hard to shove in any new characters. Unless I can be extremely convinced to put in a new character… then that character might make it to the sequel. However… as mentioned before… The fourth story of this series (which will be far away from now) involves the descendants of these characters. (No, these characters won't die unless mentioned in the story. They don't age beyond 25, remember? They'll still be around, but not in the main spotlight). So, when the fourth story comes, I'll be accepting characters like crazy. Just giving the heads up. Anyways… back to the story.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter one's disclaimer.

…_Back to the Yirek scenario… _

"So… where do we go next? There are no more threats on the southern coast with the general on our side." Tyler stated. "Well… there are still two more generals in service to Kirth… two fifths of the barrier to Kirth's realm are still standing… but those two generals are very far away from here." Yirek stated. "Is that how Kirth's realm works? We must defeat the five generals?" Serea asked. "Yes." Yirek nodded. "…But I am a bit confused…" He added. "Why is that?" Megan asked. "You see… it takes a very powerful soul to hold up part of Kirth's barrier… which is why Kirth is always trying to replace his lost generals. However, replacing them is hard, because strong enough souls are one in a million, and he can only have five generals at a time, at max. However… recently… he discovered a very powerful one… however… he isn't registered as part of the barrier… something isn't right." Yirek sighed.

Suddenly, he stopped, transformed into his warlock form, and closed his eyes. "…The other generals…. Should be left… to your allies… for the time… I'm… sensing… legendary… weapons…. Three of them… close by." Yirek finished, transforming back into his human form. "Where?" Tyler asked. "Tyler, yours is inside a canyon a bit north of here. Serea… you'll find yours in a long-sunken ship, at the bottom of the sea. Megan… you'll find yours in an island a bit south of here." Yirek explained. "What about you?" Tyler asked. "I already have my legendary spell… plus… someone needs to bury all of the bodies here." Yirek replied. The other three nodded, and went in their separate directions.

After walking for about an hour, Tyler found the gaping valley lying before him. He looked down into it. "…I guess jumping is out of the question." He muttered. It was almost as if he could see something shining at the bottom. "Guess that's where I'm heading." Tyler sighed, finding a small rock ledge that led down. It was very thin, so he'd have to watch his footing. Unfortunately, he slipped, and fell down into the rocky ravine…

Serea had morphed into her jigglypuff form, and was wearing a scuba suit. She swam down to the sunken ship spoken of. "It must be in here." She stated, as a very large squid came out of nowhere and attacked her. It was large, and red. "Is that natural?" Serea asked. The squid lunged forward, and Serea shot it with her gun… but it seemed to have no effect. Then, the squid wrapped one of its tentacles around her…

Megan ran across the water of the ocean of the south, in her Pikachu form. The island was coming into view. It had a few palm trees on it, and was basically most sand. It was more like an islet, than an actual island. It seemed uninhabited, as the temple on it seemed to take up the majority of the island. She entered the temple, and the very floor collapsed beneath her.

Tyler fell… and fell… but grabbed on to one of the ledges at the bottom. If he let go, it would surely be the end for him. "That… was… too close for comfort." He stated, pulling himself up on the ledge. He just realized how much he cheated. The legendary weapon was laying right in front of him… he skipped a whole lot of careful climbing down with that fall. "That worked out nicely." He muttered, brushing himself off. As he stepped toward the diamond arm cannon, a towering twenty-foot silver golem came from the ground. "This won't be good." Tyler sighed. The great voice rang in his head. _'…Your challenge will be slightly different. Since you cheated… you will be fighting this, instead. Good luck.'_ The voice said. Tyler grumbled to himself. "I didn't cheat on purpose…" He muttered. However, now was not the time to complain, as the golem wasted no time attacking.

Serea quickly transformed into her Marth form, and sliced the Squid's tentacle that held her. She then went for the other tentacles. However, with each one she sliced, two grew back… so it now had 32 tentacles. "Great…" She sighed to herself. The squid came to attack again… When Serea noticed something shining sticking out of its back… a shining blade that looks just like Marth's blade, only far more powerful looking. The handle was a pure white, and the blade was a shining black (How contradictory, but it works when you think about it). She decided to make a grab for that blade.

Megan found herself in a dark room, where visibility is poor. She suddenly heard a loud screeching noise, and a splash. Apparently, there was water in this room… with something lurking in those waters… she had to pay attention. She turned into her sheikah form… for the ninja form has better eyesight than the normal human form. She found herself on a fairly large platform with water surrounding it on all sides. (Think Gyorg's room in Majora's mask). A gigantic snake like creature lashed out from the water… and attacked Megan, who, transformed into her Pikachu form. The massive height decrease allowed her to duck under the attack… and she then let out a massive electric shock.

Tyler transformed into his Samus form, and blasted the golem with missiles. The missiles, however, only blew small chunks off the golem, which swat Tyler away with its mighty arm. Tyler countered by delivering a charged-up shot at the golem. Surprisingly, the golem simply crumbled. "That seemed a lot easier than fighting one's dark self." Tyler sighed, grabbing the arm cannon, and replacing the old one with the legendary one.

Serea ducked out of the squid's way, and grabbed the blade out of the monster's back. Blood began to seep from where she pulled… and the blood began to flow toward her blade. However, instead of turning red, the blade absorbed the blood like a sponge. A fierce red enveloped the blade, and, in a single swing, she chopped the squid in two.

The large electric blast Megan shot out was magnified by the water. It incinerated the attacking creature, but also hurt Megan in return. However, having some resistance to it, she was fine. Suddenly, what she was looking for appeared in front of her. It was a scroll.

Yirek just finished burying the last of the corpses when the three returned to the spot. "So… you were successful were you?" He asked. The three each held up what they found. "The diamond arm cannon… Bloodbath… and… the scroll of Indignation. All most wonderful weapons, indeed." Yirek said. "Now what?" Megan asked. "We wait." Yirek replied.

…And so, that ends the southern coast part of the story. The mountains still have a bit left, and the desert will go on for a good while. Next chapter… a few mysteries are going to be solved… with another Dark chapter. Expect it later today.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	48. Turn of Events

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Forty-Eight: Turn of Events_

A/N: Yay. New chapter today. I would also like you people to notice something. If you haven't noticed… the sent in characters have unbalanced levels of power. This will be based on your rate of reviews. Better reviewers have strong characters, worse reviewers have worse characters. Keep that in mind, people. Now, onto the story…

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

…_In the Dark Realm…_

Kirth sat upon his high throne, and observed the three in front of him: Orgoth, Zyalia, and Kevin, while Zalthyr was, as usual, at his side. "I have called this meeting for a different reason than usual…" Kirth began. "Why would that be?" Zyalia asked. "Simple. I have three generals in front of you, yet only two parts of the barrier remain. One of you here is not loyal to me… and I'm going to find out who it is…" Kirth explained. "I bet its Kevin! He's the newest one of us!" Orgoth yelled. "Oh, blame it on the new guy." Kevin sighed. Zyalia stayed silent. Zalthyr sighed. "It has to be you, Kevin. The barrier remains unchanged since you joined. You haven't added power since you joined…besides… you were once the enemy." He stated. Kirth nodded. "He's right. It also appears that you fought off your dark self instead of absorbing him." He said. "It looks like you're the traitor." He added. Orgoth and Zyalia began to advance on Kevin.

"You're a bit too late. I've gotten enough information on the dark powers… and my legendary weapon." Kevin stated. Orgoth and Zyalia were about to transform and attack Kevin, but couldn't transform. "Remember? I can cancel out others' transformations." Kevin stated. Zalthyr grimaced. Even his transformations weren't working. Kirth began to chuckle a bit, but then burst into an all-out evil laughter. "Nice try, kid." He said, getting off his throne, and walking down the great steps to where his generals and Kevin were. He stepped into the radius of Kevin's jamming effect. "…But you fail to take into consideration that I'm a greater god… I have superior blood… none can stop my transformations." He chuckled, transforming into his mighty Bowser form. "…Plus… your own transformations are jammed while that is in effect." Kirth then growled.

Kevin knew that things weren't looking good. He took a few steps back. "At least I discovered that I'm a lesser god." Kevin sighed. "Oh really?" Kirth asked. "So now, all four gods have come into play…" He then said. "Well, it's been fun hanging out, but I'm leaving this place. See ya later." Kevin said, flipping them all off as he back flipped out the window. There was then a flash of light, and he transformed into his Yoshi form. It was larger than the normal Yoshi, though not as large as Kyle's form. It was purple, had the small reading glasses, and two large raven wings. He then flew off, found the barrier, and went through it (The barrier is one-sided. It repels people from entering, not from leaving).

"Damn. He escaped." Zalthyr stated. "This could get ugly. Now we have two gods to worry about." Zyalia said. "Not to worry. We've still got our ally to even the odds." Kirth smirked. "You mean… him…?" Orgoth asked. "Yes… our little… friend." Kirth then chuckled. "What are our orders, now?" Zyalia asked. "Zyalia… keep watch over the desert. Orgoth… you go back to the mountains. We have some bugs who need extermination in those areas." Kirth explained. The two nodded, and left the room. "Zalthyr… now's the time to set up a meeting with my… friend." Kirth then said. Zalthyr nodded, smirked, and left the room.

…_Back in Grandville's grand Tower…_

Fletcher sat upon his throne. As always, things were busy with him running Clan Justice. Suddenly, a large, oozing black puddle appeared on the floor. He looked at it and sighed. "What is it?" He asked. The puddle suddenly took the form of a figure… Zalthyr. "I have a message from my master." Zalthyr stated. "And… I'm waiting…" Fletcher stated sounding bored. "Do not act blasé with me, or I'll cut you to pieces." Zalthyr said. "Are you forgetting that I'm a lesser god, and you aren't?" Fletcher smirked. Zalthyr grimaced. He was right. The only ones stronger than him were the four gods… which meant Kyle, Kirth, Kevin, and Fletcher… so he had to be less forceful. He needed to remember that there are four people stronger than the fifth strongest.

"…It's simple. First was Kirth reigning chaos on the world, then there was you, making Clan Justice and 'pretending' to make law in the world. Just a month ago, Kyle revealed his identity as the god who holds the most power. Now, it's time. The fourth god, Kevin, has revealed himself… and Kirth's realm is in danger of being breached within the next week. You must put Clan Justice into action." Zalthyr explained. "That will be done. I'll make sure, that by the time this week ends, all of Clan Justice will be launched to attack these "criminals." Fletcher stated. Zalthyr smirked. "Good. Very good… they'll think they're fighting for justice… that'll slow down the resistance… and put a lot of guilt on them." He stated. "What? You think that my massive numbers can't stop them?" Fletcher asked. "Don't underestimate these guys… they're definitely among the strongest fighters in the world… and they have a greater and a lesser god among them…. If the battle goes poorly, then we'll send in Silver Rogue reinforcements… the entire main force is ready and waiting in the dark realm." Zalthyr replied. "I see… but I do not think that the reinforcements are needed. I have one and a half billion personally trained men capable of going to battle." Fletcher replied. "…And we have a full three billion of Kirth's finest stationed in our realm. With all these numbers, I say there is little hope of them winning." Zalthyr explained. (Yeah… the Earth's population has grown… especially since the aging thing has come into effect). Fletcher smirked. "Trust me… they can't win. We can simply counter the gods on their side, with the gods on our side, have you and the other two generals deal with the other best fighters, and our numbers will take care of the rest. We'll be the rulers of all existence soon enough." Fletcher said. Zalthyr nodded. "Just remember… by the end of the week." He stated. "Don't worry about it! It's under control." Fletcher replied. Zalthyr sighed, and vanished back into the dissolving black puddle.

_'This war will be more complicated than he thinks. Numbers aren't everything, and he thinks that all four gods are on par…' _Zalthyr thought, as he vanished.

Coming up: I'll have to flip a coin on what chapter comes next. No more today, but some tomorrow… so leave me a review, people.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	49. Guurrrrraaaauugggh

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Forty-Nine: Guurrrrraaaauugggh (A.K.A: Chewbacca noise)_

_Actual Chapter name: Three-man siege_

A/N: One chapter away from the big chapter fifty. Anyways, I couldn't decide which one to put next… but, out of random chance, the desert one came up. Anyways… enjoy, readers!

**DISCLAIMER**: 10001001110000101000100100100100010010000 (Refer to chapter one's disclaimer).

…_By the bandit fortress…_

Harris was sleeping soundly by the gate to the bandit stronghold. Two bandits were looming over him. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" One of the bandits yelled. He got no response. "Don't you realize that you're on bandit turf?" Another asked. Harris was still sleeping soundly. "…Ok… we warned you." The first bandit smirked. He pulled his fist back, and sent a punch to Harris's face. However, Harris caught his fist. A yawning sound could be heard from under his mask. "…That was a good nap…" He mumbled. It was at that moment that he noticed he was actually holding onto a fist, and two bandits were looming above him. He then crushed the bandit's hand, and kicked him in the face, killing the bandit. The second bandit backed away in fear, but it didn't take long for Harris to finish him off as well.

Harris then sighed. "Pathetic." He groaned, and prepared himself to resume his nap. It was at that moment that Kit and Yureidoru appeared out of thin air. "Teleportation?" Harris asked, getting out of his blasé state. "Yeah…so this is the bandit fortress?" Yureidoru replied. "Yes." Harris stated. The structure was a rather large five-floored structure made completely of thick brown stone, with very large oaken doors. "Well… let's go." Kit stated. Harris sighed. "No time for subtly." Yureidoru said. "You're right… let's bash our way in." Harris stated. "I'm waaaay ahead of you." Kit spoke, holding Durandal deviously in her hands. "Move." She stated. The other two backed away. With one enormous swing, the door was sliced through. Kit withdrew her blade from the door, and kicked it down.

There were about thirty or so bandits eating in the mess hall (which was right one the first floor at the entrance) when the door was suddenly slashed through by a large, glowing blade, and then kicked down. They all just stared at the three with their mouths wide open. The three looked at the bandits in disgust. A barbarian is a better word to call them by. They had yellow teeth, smelled disgusting, and only wore pants and boots, not to mention that they were hairy. Plus, their daily meal was gruel. They were basically the enemy of all that is civilized.

"Ew…" Kit stated. "… How… uncivilized." Yureidoru said. "…" Was all that came from Harris. Suddenly, all the bandits yelled out something in unison that sounded like "Blaaargh!" They each turned into something different, and rushed forward. "Kit… seeing as you already have your weapon out… want to take care of this?" Yureidoru asked. "Gladly." Kit replied, holding her blade deviously again. "Looks like she's gotten hyper…" Yureidoru whispered to Harris, as they viewed Kit wildly swinging Durandal around, killing the bandits quickly. "…Either that or she's just having fun with her legendary weapon… it's easy to get hyper off the power on one's first experience… which I'll soon have to test out." Harris whispered back. "Yeah… neither of us have tested out our legendary attacks… want this stronghold to be our test area?" Yureidoru said. "Heh. Definitely." Harris replied. They then noticed that Kit had destroyed the last of the bandits, leaving a large pile of corpses. "Well… what are you waiting for? Come on!" She yelled. Harris shrugged, and Yureidoru sighed… and they followed Kit up the stairs to the second floor.

The second floor seemed like a series of hallways. "Which way do we go?" Yureidoru asked. "Don't look at me, I've never been here before." Harris replied. "Look! Treasure!" Kit yelled, finding a treasure chest. "Definitely hyper." Yureidoru whispered. Kit opened the chest. "Hey, look, fifty coins!" She yelled. "Random chest with fifty coins… useful enough." Harris stated. There were three doors in front of them. "Why don't we each check a door?" Yureidoru asked. Both Kit and Harris nodded. Harris opened the door on the left, Kit opened the door on the left, and Yureidoru opened the one in the center. The two side rooms each contained a treasure chest, and the middle door had the stairway to the third floor behind it. "More coins… this will prove handy." Harris said, shoving the twenty coins into his pocket. "Hey! An elixir!" Kit exclaimed, grabbing it from the chest. "Now THAT is something we can really use." Yureidoru remarked. The other two nodded, and they went up the stairs that were behind the center door.

They climbed up to the third floor. "Let me see… which way, now?" Kit asked. Well… it's either left or right…" Yureidoru replied. "…Let's go left." Harris stated. "Ok." Kit said. The three walked down to the left. There was a single door. "What's in here?" Kit asked… turning the doorknob. "Occupied!" A rugged voice yelled out. The three backed away slowly, so the bandit wouldn't hear their not rugged voices, and start a commotion. "Must be the bathroom." Kit stated. The other two simply nodded. "They have to go somewhere…" Yureidoru sighed. They went to the right, and what they saw… wasn't very pretty.

The sleeping quarters. Three hundred, sleeping, groggy, and grumpy bandits… all snoozing away… and the stairway to the fourth floor was… across the sleeping quarters. "Ok… no… loud… noises." Kit whispered. The other two simply nodded. Loud noises equals bad. The bandits practically couldn't even fit in the room. There was minimal walking space… and if the bandits woke up… minimal fighting space… which would be very bad. Three hundred bandits take up a lot of room. The three, very quietly, walked silently to the other side of the room, and, somehow, made it to the stairs. They ascended the stairs to the fourth floor. They heard two figures talking. It was Brendan and Draco D' Zasclir.

"Father, I hear that there's gonna be a big war coming up." Brendan said. Harris peaked around the corner, to see the two. Brendan was as they saw him before… pretty much like a bigger and much stronger version of the normal bandits… but Draco… He wasn't like the normal bandits. He was a towering giant: big, buff, and over seven feet tall. He had faded blonde hair on his face… in the form of a beard, and sideburns… but more hair there than on his head. He actually wore a humongous bearskin over his back, and various furs of animals he killed himself. He had the look of a killer in his silver eyes. Apparently, he looked older than 25… more like 45… meaning that he's been living forty-five years before the evolution.

"Yes, son. A war will be coming… the war of the gods, actually." Draco stated. He had a deep rough voice, but his voice actually had intelligence put into it… unlike the bandits. "Are we… all going to die?" Brendan asked. "I'm not going to lie to you… most likely, everyone's gonna die after this… so when the war begins, we make the best of it by robbing Grandville blind! Whaddaya say?" Draco asked. "Definitely." Brendan replied. "Ok… I'm going up to my chamber. Call me if you need anything." Draco said, marching up the stairs to his chamber on the fifth floor. Brendan nodded, and turned to go in his room.

"The war of the gods… it's… coming?" Kit asked. "It would appear so." Harris sighed. "They're being awfully cheery if the end of the world is approaching." Yureidoru replied. "Looks like we'll have trouble, though. Draco is on the top floor. Brendan is down here… on the fourth floor." Kit said. "There are two rooms here. One is Brendan's, and one belonged to his brother… if we could somehow sneak around…" Yureidoru said. "Well… we did come here to kill both Draco AND Brendan, yes?" Kit said. "True." Yureidoru replied. "Let's just kill him." Harris stated.

The three came out of their hiding spot behind the corner of the wall, and turned to enter Brendan's room… but nobody was there. "That's odd…" Kit stated. "Oh well… this just lets us get to the fifth floor, now." Harris said. "Still…" Yureidoru sighed, as the three went up the stairs, and to the top floor. There was a single room to the left, and a hallway going straight, leading to very large double doors much like the ones at the entrance. "Lets go to the left, first." Yureidoru stated, as the three did so. They went inside. It appeared to be Draco's bedchambers. "There's nobody here… let's go." Kit said. "Hold on…" Harris began, making his way over to the desk. "This… will be useful." He then said. "What is it?" Yureidoru asked, looking at the paper Harris held in his hands. "Apparently, Zyalia, Kirth's top general, had a meeting with Draco about two weeks ago. Zyalia came as a representative of the silver rogues, asking if the bandits of the world would like to merge with the Silver Rogues. Draco said that he'd sleep on it, and hasn't contacted her since… she did leave the directions to her palace if he decided to agree, though." Harris explained. "Interesting." Yureidoru sighed. "So… this will lead us to where Zyalia is?" Kit asked. "Most certainly… though… the palace is in the deepest and most unexplored area of the desert… where the sandstorms are the strongest." Harris stated. "That isn't good. Heavy sandstorms would disrupt my teleportation abilities… we're going to have to walk through it." Yureidoru sighed.

"Look, we came here to rid the world of bandits… and we're very close to doing so… but now, we know where Zyalia is… so if we finish our clean up, here… we can be off to attacking a major silver rogue headquarters." Kit explained. "Definitely. It will be an extremely heavy blow to the silver rogues if they lose their third strongest person, and their desert base." Harris said. "Who're the other stronger two?" Kit asked. "Zalthyr, Zyalia's older brother, and Kirth, who is the greater god." Harris replied. "How do you know so much about this?" Yureidoru asked. Harris shrugged. "I studied."

"Enough talk. Let's just beat the crap out of Draco, already." Kit said, as the three walked out of the bedchambers, and into the bandit throne room. Kit used Durandal to 'open' the doors again. Inside, Draco was sitting upon his throne, and fifty bandits were poised to attack. Brendan was beside his father at the throne. "You've done well to get in here… but I'm afraid that we've been expecting you." Draco smirked. Suddenly, from the way they came, the three hundred bandits that were once sleeping came in, leaving the three with nowhere to run. "It's over. Accept defeat." Brendan said.

Harris sighed. "This is amusing." He said to himself. "Um… what's amusing? In case you haven't noticed, it's three against three hundred and two!" Kit exclaimed. "Kit… you take Brendan. Yureidoru… you take Draco… and I'll take out every last one of those bandits." Harris smirked. "Think you can take on three hundred? Not likely… bandits… attack!" Draco yelled. The three hundred bandits rushed forward. Harris stood in between the bandits and the others. "You'll have to get through me, first." He stated. Yureidoru transformed into his Mewtwo form, and floated toward Draco, while Kit turned into her Roy form, and dashed over to Brendan.

"So, Draco… you've never lost before?" Yureidoru asked. Draco transformed into his Ganondorf form. "Never. The only ones who can best me are the very gods, themselves." Draco stated. The Ganondorf form was like him: very big, and with the same facial features. He had large brass knuckles on. "Let's go." Yureidoru stated. "Gladly." Draco replied, lunging forward off his throne.

"I remember you… you were the one who killed my brother." Brendan said, transforming into his Link form. It was basically a bandit-like Link wielding a one-handed axe, and a metal shield. "Well… let's see if you fall as easily." Kit stated, in her Roy form. The two weapons then met each other.

Harris stared down the three hundred growling bandits. "Losers. Come fight me if you will… but I'd advise against it." He sighed. The bandits were angered by this, and rushed forward. "I warned you." He muttered, transforming into his Mario form.

Coming up: Ok. Over 2,000 words… it's late at night… and I'm getting tired. Time to stop there with an evil cliffhanger. Tomorrow, I will only get one chapter in… but once a day is enough, right? The past two days I've been updating like crazy. Anyway, this is my longest chapter so far… yay. Well, tomorrow, I'm flipping a coin on a Kyle/Alyssa chapter, or a Mountain chapter. Expect either one.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	50. Reunion

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Fifty: Reunion_

A/N: The coin is almighty. Seeing as it landed on heads, this will be a Kyle and Alyssa chapter. What will be in store? Read and find out!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's disclaimer.

…_Somewhere in a town to the North…_

Kyle, Alyssa, Tamrin, and Badge all sat down at the tavern they were staying in. "So… where do we go first?" Badge asked. "…The two generals who remain are also the two strongest… Orgoth, and Zyalia… they lurk in the desert and mountain regions." Kyle said. "…However, I sense that others are already going after them." He then added. "Who?" Alyssa asked. "…Ones we know. Yureidoru, along with two others, are in the desert region, while Jeff and Jery are in the mountains, along with another." Kyle stated. "So… they're alive?" Alyssa asked. "Yes. Not only that, but Tyler and Serea, too." Kyle sighed. "So… everyone's ok?" Alyssa asked. "Besides Kevin, who's betrayed us." Kyle stated.

It was at that moment that Kevin came through the door. "That was fun… Guess it's time to get me a drink." He muttered to himself. He then looked up to notice Kyle and Alyssa. "Well, what do ya know? It's the two I've been looking for." Kevin said. Kyle sighed. "What do you want? To destroy us? To deliver some cryptic message from Kirth? Or for me to destroy you?" He asked. "None of the above." Kevin stated. "I allied myself with Kirth… to get some information." He added. "…He's telling the truth." Alyssa stated, after a moment of silence. Kyle sighed. "Very well…what is this information?" He asked.

"First of all, I have my legendary weapon. I've also discovered my power as a lesser god." Kevin began. "So… all four gods have revealed themselves." Kyle stated. "Exactly…. But what I've also discovered is… Fletcher is working with Kirth." Kevin continued. "Great. Now, It's a two on two." Kyle sighed. "…And he's gonna have all of Clan Justice thinking that we're the most wanted criminals within the week…" Kevin added. "So… he's going to have all one and a half billion members of clan justice attacking us at once?" Alyssa asked. "…That's not even the worst part. Kirth's main force waiting in his plane of existence consists of at least twice those numbers." Kevin explained. "…Sounds like fun." Kyle smirked.

"Really, though. It's going to be war." Kevin finished. "We have to amass everyone… and quickly." He then added. "What about the others?" Badge asked. "Some others are going for the remaining generals… I can tell you this; they must finish before the war starts… if they don't… then we may have to take a gamble with Kyle's legendary attack, and see if we can blast a hole in the dimensional gap." Tamrin stated. "Which is very risky. My legendary attack remains untested… but I know its power. It's more dangerous than anything else imaginable." Kyle added in. "Looks like everything rests on the others, for now." Alyssa sighed.

It was at that moment that the door opened, and in came Tyler, Serea, Yirek, and Megan. "…It's a small world." Kyle muttered. "Hey, what's up?" Tyler asked. "Oh, just planning on how to deal with the upcoming war of the gods, which could end the world, and you?" Alyssa replied. "…Um… that's nice… One of Kirth's generals is on our side." Tyler said, motioning toward Yirek. "I see. Good to see you again, Yirek." Kevin stated. "Ah, Kevin. So you ditched the rogues, too?" Yirek asked. "Yeah. So how's it going?" Kevin asked. "Fine, and you?" Yirek replied. "Oh… I just have my legendary attack, now, and discovered that I was a lesser god." Kevin stated. Yirek blinked a few times. "Amazing." He stated.

"So… let me see… who here has a legendary attack or weapon…?" Kyle asked. "I have the Tiiru Kyoubou." Alyssa stated. "Light Rush." Tamrin said. "Rexbolt." Badge stated. "Aureola Shower." Yirek said. "Bloodbath." Serea stated. "Indignation." Megan said. "The Diamond Arm Cannon." Tyler stated. "Great… and Kevin and I have our legendary attacks… so everyone here is ready." Kyle said. Everyone nodded. "So… let's summarize what we have… The Winds of destruction, Speed of Light, Two bigass lightning attacks, a meteor shower of light, a blade of glowing darkness that absorbs blood, a huge and shining arm cannon, and two doomsday attacks… I what the others have?" Kyle asked. "Well, they probably have good stuff, too… but I think what we have now is awesome." Alyssa said. Everyone nodded. "I cannot have anyone go into battle without their legendary attack or weapon. This war will be out of their league." Kyle stated. "…So… we're going to check the others' legendary weapons when they meet up with us?" Badge asked. "Exactly. I say that we establish a meeting point." Yirek said. "How about the base of Clan Wildfire?" Alyssa asked. "Perfect." Kyle replied.

Everyone stood quiet for a moment. "Hey, since we have nothing else to do tonight, can we all just get drunk and have a party?" Kevin asked. "Don't see why not." Kyle replied. Everyone shrugged.

"Sure."

"Fine with me.

"Ok."

"Sounds like a plan."

"OH YEAH!"

Everyone turned around, and saw the cool aid man. He just burst through the wall. "Oh no, Mr. Cool aid man, you're paying for that wall." The bartender said. "OH NO!" The cool aid man yelled, running away. The bartender grumbled something to himself. Suddenly, he looked up with a start when a huge sack of coins hit the counter. "I trust that this will be more than enough to pay for everyone getting unlimited beer refills for the night, and pay to get that wall fixed." Kyle stated. The bartender smiled. "How much is in there?" He asked. "Fifty million coins." Kyle replied. "Yes, sir! Unlimited beers coming up!" The bar tender said.

…_Probably Three hours or more later…_

Kyle sighed. He drank the ninetieth beer of the night, yet he was still not drunk. Not in the least… just his usual blasé self. Alyssa passed out next to him, Tyler and Megan went in the woods to hunt down the cool aid man (Obviously they were drunk), Serea and Tamrin were sword fighting with broken beer bottles. Badge and Yirek were singing, drunk, and loudly… while Kevin was in the corner, laughing hysterically for no apparent reason. "What an amusing bunch." The bartender muttered. "Yeah… definitely." Kyle replied.

Coming up: It's going to be another mountain chapter. Anyways, review, and expect it tomorrow.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	51. When the Spoofs Collide

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Fifty-One: When the Spoofs Collide_

A/N: Well, I actually think it's about time to make a spoof chapter. Yes… a MEGA spoof chapter… just to brighten the mood a bit from all the current serious-ness. (Unless you count the beer party. That wasn't serious. lol). Yeah… however, this will be the last spoof chapter of the story. Seriously. …The cool aid man thing is an inside joke, by the way…as will the new guest of the chapter.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's Disclaimer. I also do not own any of the spoofs in this chapter.

…_Inside the Forest… the night of the beer party…_

The Cool Aid man was running away. He was being hunted down. He didn't want to have to pay for another wall. Breaking walls was his life… his job. He had no money to pay for the walls he broke… and now two drunks were chasing after him… they were out for his blood (or in this case, fruit punch filling).

"OH NO!" He yelled, running as fast as he can. He heard the two drunks coming up from behind him. "W… wait a minute… we just want to… drink you…!" Tyler yelled, sounding a little tipsy. The cool aid man panicked, and ran through the dark forest. "In here." A voice stated. It was then that the cool aid man walked into where the voice directed him. It was Phill… and a large cross-eyed moose, which stood on its hind legs and had a camera hanging around its neck.

"OH… what?" The cool aid man asked. Phill put a hand on the cool aid man's shoulder. "Quiet. I know your situation. You are safe in here." He stated. "OH-KAY!" The cool aid man yelled. "He said quiet!" The moose yelled. "Don't mind him… he's just the picture moose." Phill stated. (Very inside joke). The moose took a picture of the cool aid man with his camera.

It was at that moment that Tyler and Megan saw the flash, and discovered the hiding place. "Oh hey little fellers -hic- wanna come to the amusement park?" Tyler asked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Run!" Phill yelled. The three ran as fast as they could, into a lake… when Pelland flew by, with Dyougandara on his back. It was at that moment that the seven came into a clearing. The picture moose took a picture of everyone and dove into the bushes. Pelland ate Tyler. Megan smashed Dyougandara over the head with a beer bottle. The cool aid man and Phill ran away…

This Chapter's Epilogue… 

Phill has drunk the cool aid man. The cool aid man is now dead. (No more appearances for him). Phill sighed, and decided that he's wandered around aimlessly for enough time, now. He chose to head back to the base of Clan Wildfire.

Pelland ended up spitting out Tyler, and they each went their separate ways, Tyler gong back to the bar, and Pelland going hell knows where.

Megan went back with Tyler to the bar, and Dyougandara got a concussion.

The Picture Moose was never seen again…

END

Ok. That had to be the most stupid and random chapter ever… oh well. I had to put it. There will be no more spoof chapters, as this is their funeral. …Moment of silence………………………………………………..

All right, now, back to serious business. I'll have a mountain chapter up later tonight. See ya then.

Until Next Chapter,

Biggoron


	52. Battle for the West

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Fifty-Three: Battle for the West_

A/N: Ok… back to the story's seriousness. The war is coming… everyone might die… who has the upper hand? Well, let's get on with things and find out. I've decided to summarize things up here a little. This will be the last chapter of the Mountain part.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter One's disclaimer.

…_In the Mountain Region…_

…And so it was that Jery, Jeff, and Ben went deeper into the mountains. Both Jery and Jeff found their legendary weapons: The onyx blaster for Jery, and the Quadrillion Mallet for Jeff. So now, the group had three skilled fighters: Ben, Jeff, and Jery… with three legendary weapons: The Omega Beam Sword, The Onyx Blaster, and the Quadrillion Mallet. They went deeper into the mountains, more and more rogues fighting them as they did so. Soon, now… they would come across Orgoth's base…

"We'll be there soon." Ben stated. "Good. I'm beginning to get tired." Jery sighed. Jeff just shrugged. Eventually, they climbed over a large peak… and saw a pretty big tower on the other side. "We're here." Ben stated. "Interesting." He added. "What's so interesting? It's big and dark like every other evil place?" Jery asked. "It's just that lots of thunderclouds gather above this very spot… could Orgoth really be that strong? ...so strong that the weather changes for him?" Ben asked. "Well… there are others. The gods… however… Kirth's stronger generals probably could." Jery replied. "Ug." Jeff stated. "Well that came out of nowhere." Ben remarked. "No. You'll get used to that." Jery replied. Jeff just made a monkey grin.

The three went to the very front of the tower. "Well… it's pretty high…" Jery stated. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Ben asked. "No subtly!" Jeff yelled, transforming into his Gronkey Kong form, and taking out his quadrillion mallet, a massive warhammer with spikes on the end. "Wait!" Ben yelled, but he already broke the front gates with a single swing of his mighty hammer. "Quickly… before they come to check it out!" Ben exclaimed, transforming into his Fox form, grabbing the other two by their wrists, and dashing inside and around a corner. It was at this moment that three or so Silver Rogues came from the opposite way, and inspected the situation. "What happened here?" One of the Rogues asked. "Must've been a freak lightning strike…" Another replied. "Hey guys… do you feel like there's something big behind us?" The third asked. "Actually… yes, I do." The second said. The three turned around to see Gronkey Kong looming over them, holding his hugeass hammer up deviously. "…elp." One of the rogues managed to squeak, before Jeff bashed all three of them into oblivion with his quadrillion mallet.

"That was unnecessary." Ben sighed. "Yet fun to watch… let's go." Jery stated, and the three found the stairs to the next floor. "What the hell? This floor is empty!" Jery yelled. "Nice job. Now the entire tower must know that we're here." Ben sighed. "Look! Look!" Jeff yelled. It was at that moment that Silver Rogues streamed down the stairs. "…I hate it when I'm right." Ben then stated. The rogues then moved forward, and attacked.

Jery, the only one who wasn't transformed, transformed into his Samus form, and set his cannon to Onyx arm cannon. "Let me test out my weapon, too!" He smirked, looking deviously at his large and shining black arm cannon. He began to charge up a black sphere of energy… which got bigger… and bigger… much bigger…. until it shot out as a huge black beam of energy that disintegrated all the silver rogues in its path. "Nice." Jery stated, going up the stairs as the others followed.

…_And so, they climbed the tower, pretty much obliterating all in their path, with mallet, cannon, and beam sword… until they reached Orgoth's chambers…_

"So… you've come." Orgoth stated. "That's what it looks like." Jery stated. "Well… look. I'm the fourth in command of all the silver rogues… there's no way that the three of you can defeat me." Orgoth replied. "…But if you must challenge me…" He then added, transforming into his DK form… that was even bigger than Gronkey Kong, and has crimson fur. "Fuck." Jery stated. Orgoth roared, and whipped out a rocket launcher. "Orgither! Gun of Bane! My legendary weapon!" He shouted, shooting a large golden rocket out of it. "I'll take this on!" Jery stated, shooting missile after missile at Orgoth's missile. However, the ten normal missiles merely bounced off the giant golden one. "RUN!" Ben yelled. With his great speed, he was able to avoid the blast entirely. Jeff managed to get out of the way in time… but Jery wasn't as lucky. The missile collided with him, and knocked him out of his transformed state, and, either unconscious or dead, you really couldn't tell.

"Daaaaaaaaamn. That shot K.O.'ed Jery in a single blow!" Ben exclaimed. "Not good! Not good!" Jeff yelled out. Jeff then thought for a second, and, simply enough, charged at Orgoth with his hammer. However, Orgoth overpowered Jeff, and sent him flying. Ben looked at his two K.O.'ed comrades. They were in danger… Ben didn't like people messing with those he called friends. His eyes turned red, and, once again, he entered berserk mode. With the omega beam sword in hand, he ran straight for Orgoth with blinding speed. Orgoth shot a rocket from Orgither at him. Ben jumped up, and cut the missile in half. "What? Impossible!" Orgoth exclaimed. "You're going down!" An enraged Ben yelled. Within a minute, it was all over.

Ben woke up. "What happened?" He asked nobody in particular. He then noticed the slashed corpse of Orgoth. "Oh… that must've happened, again…" He then sighed. It was at that moment that Jery and Jeff woke up. "You two ok?" Ben asked. "Define ok." Jery replied. "Ug." Jeff stated.

…_And so, the three had conquered Orgoth of the mountains, thus weakening Kirth's barrier further. Now, only Zyalia's section of the barrier remains… Ben, Jeff, and Jery are now on their way, leaving the mountain area, and searching for the resistance forces. They can feel that the time is at hand…_

Coming up: Next up… is a mountain chapter. I'll do my best to get it out tonight, if not tomorrow. Anyways, leave me a review, peoples! It will inspire me to write the next chapter faster!

Until Next chapter,

-Biggoron


	53. From Draco, to Armads, to Zyalia

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Fifty-Three:_ _From Draco, to Armads, to Zyalia_

A/N: Here we go. The next chapter… time for me to get writing… 

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's disclaimer.

…Back in the top floor of the bandit stronghold…

Yureidoru, in his Mewtwo form, was ready to go into battle with Draco, who was in his Ganondorf form. Kit, in her Roy form, was clashing weapons with Brendan, who was in his Link form. Harris, in his Mario form, was ready to beat the living shit out of the three hundred bandits in front of him, who were all in various bandit transformations. This includes Ganondorf, Link, Bowser, Captain Falcon, Ice Climber, Ness, DK, and Samus forms.

Draco lunged forward with his brass knuckles, and Yureidoru warped out of the way. He reappeared behind Draco, and shot a huge psychic sphere at him. Draco grabbed the attack with one hand, and crushed it in his palm. "…That's new." Yureidoru muttered. "Playtime's over." Draco smirked, whipping out a giant golden axe about as big as he was. "Meet Armads. My legendary weapon." He stated. "This is going to be a problem." Yureidoru sighed.

Meanwhile, Kit's dark sword of seals was clashing with Brendan's silver. "Sword beats axe." Kit stated, and, with a mighty swing, knocked the silver axe out of Brendan's hands. "No fair!" Brendan yelled, going to retrieve his weapon. "Face it. You're no match for me." Kit said. "No!" Brendan yelled, grabbing the silver axe, and flinging it at Kit, who didn't expect the maneuver. On the last second, she deflected the axe out of the way with her blade, which also went flying. "No more games!" Brendan yelled, whipping out a shining scimitar. "Meet Silega shamshir. My legendary weapon." Brendan stated proudly. Kit, now challenged by another legendary blade, whipped out Durandal. "Silega shamshir, meet my legendary weapon: Durandal!" Kit exclaimed.

Five or so bandits charged forward. Harris sighed, and, with a lethal spin kicked, killed them, and then jumped in the air, and blasted all that crowded around below him with fireballs. He then landed on three of the bandits who were dumb enough to stand under his landing space. That killed them. Harris sighed. "Twenty-eight down… two hundred and seventy-two remain." He stated.

Yureidoru soon found that Armads' overly large size made the powerful swings from Draco extra hard to dodge. He had to float around his fastest to avoid them. _'Dammit… his rapid swings don't give me time to charge up any long range attacks… yet going in for a close range attack is far out of the question while he swings that big thing around… it forces me to always go on the defensive…'_ Yureidoru thought, while dodging blows.

Kit sighed, while easily deflecting swings of Brendan's weapon with Durandal. "Seriously, if you keep on swinging that thing around like you are, that blade will break." Kit sighed. "I don't need your advice!" Brendan yelled, swinging his blade extra hard. The blade hit Kit's weapon, and shattered. "What?" Brendan asked in disbelief. "I told you. Now, you'll pay for your ignorance with your life." Kit replied. "No!" Brendan yelled, as Durandal was thrust through his chest.

Yureidoru was still dodging blows, when suddenly, Draco stopped. "Argh!" He yelled. While they were fighting, Kit snuck over, and lodged Durandal through his back, and out his front. Draco then fell on one knee… blood was tricking out his chest, where the blade was lodged in.

Harris sighed. "You are all too easy." He said, snapping a bandit's neck, while three others rushed toward him, and were soon easily defeated. "…Too easy… I'm surprised one as powerful as Draco actually agrees to lead people like you." Harris remarked. This only made the bandits angrier. "I'd say about two hundred remain." He muttered.

Harris began to chuckle. "Silly girl… do you think that THAT could best me? Think again…" Draco said in an eerie voice. He then grabbed Durandal by the front blade, and ripped it out of him through the front, creating an enormous hole that was gushing out lots of blood every second. _'You think he'd die of blood loss…' _Harris thought, while he turned around to look at Draco, and punched a bandit in the face without looking. Draco was now at a loss of three fingers, due to pulling the blade out by the actual blade, so blood came out there, too. To put it simple… he was a bloody mess. Durandal, not being meant to be held by anyone other than Kit, began to erupt in flames. This burnt Draco's bloodied three-fingered hand, making it a disgusting charred black hand, with the blood fused into it, and had only three fingers. "Pain… what a sensation…" Draco muttered. "He isn't human." Kit stated. "…At least not a normal one." Yureidoru added in. Using his psychic powers, he pried Durandal from Draco's grip, and sent it back to Kit's hands.

Draco held Armads with his one good hand. "You will never kill me!" He yelled, charging toward Kit and Yureidoru. "We'll see about that… Legendary attack: Soul Slayer!" Yureidoru exclaimed. His hand erupted into black flames. With that hand he grabbed Armads, which crumbled under the flaming grip. The black flames then traveled up the Axe's shaft, and straight into Draco, who, after screaming for a second, vanished into nothingness.

"That was cool." Kit stated. Yureidoru, tired, only nodded. They turned around to see Harris, back in his human form, standing on top of a mangled pile of bandit corpses. "Odd… I only counted 299…" Harris sighed. The other shrugged, and turned back into their human forms, as well.

"Ah… that was a nice shit." The last bandit exclaimed, just now coming through the door.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"It's the bandit from the bathroom, earlier!" Kit exclaimed. "Hey… what happened here?" The bandit asked, only to have his neck snapped by Harris. "…And that would make three hundred." Harris finished. "Ok… now that we know where Zyalia is, let's waste no time going there." Yureidoru stated. "Agreed." Harris replied. "Let's go." Kit added in.

Coming up: Next Chapter, we will be returning to the ever-growing Kyle crew. After that waits the final desert chapter. What will the chapters after that bring? Keep reading and reviewing, people!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	54. The Remaining Legendary Weapons

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Fifty-Four: The remaining Legendary Weapons_

A/N: Back. With the Next Chapter. April Vacation is ending tomorrow, so expect 1-2 updates a day, instead of 2-4. Anyways, let the storyline commence!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's Disclaimer.

…And so, everyone in the South, East, West, and Kyle's group all have their legendary attacks or weapons, and are preparing for battle. However, there are a few in the fight, who still lack their weapons or attack. Those who remain need the weapons as soon as possible… with only one fifth of the barrier remaining, and Fletcher's troops ready to strike at any given moment, either side could soon be making a big move… one that will perhaps determine the outcome entirely…

…_Back at the base of Clan Wildfire…_

Kacie was, as in chapter thirty, still staring up at the sky. "I wonder when something new will happen… nothing's happened since Mars blew up about a month ago." She muttered to herself. It was at that moment that a tornado of leaves appeared in front of her, and from it came Kyle, Alyssa, Kevin, Badge, Tamrin, Tyler, Serea, Megan, and Yirek. "Well… looks like you've picked up a lot of people since you left two months ago." Kacie said to Kyle, Kevin, Tyler, and Alyssa. "Wait… aren't you missing Jery…and Josh?" She then asked. "Yeah. At one point we all got separated." Alyssa said. "It's been a boring two months… Please… tell me all about what's happened." Kacie said. "It's a long story." Kyle stated. "I'm not going anywhere." Kacie replied. "Alright… so… after we left the base… we went and found the neighboring clan jade in peril……" Kyle began.

…_About a full half hour later…_

"I see… what a story… I guess that explains what happened a month ago, and why Jery's and Josh are missing." Kacie said, after hearing the story, from when Kyle, Alyssa, Josh, Kevin, Tyler, and Jery left the base, the collection of allies, Kirth's attack on Coastiand, the great separation, Kyle revealing himself as a greater god, their great battle, the destruction of Mars, Alyssa's legendary weapon, Josh's demise, Kevin's adventures, Tyler's adventures, meeting Tamrin and Badge, discovering how Kirth's realm worked, and the upcoming battle, Fletcher's betrayal, the beer party, and coming back here.

"Anyways, the barrier has been recently weakened… I sense only the final fifth remains." Kyle stated. "Who's going after the last general?" Alyssa asked. "Yureidoru, and two others we haven't met before. One is a girl with black hair, and the other is one who wears a hooded cloak and a mask. Both are great fighters." Kyle explained. "I see." Alyssa and Kacie stated. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Alyssa opened it to see Jery, Jeff, and Ben at the door. "Hey Jery. Hey Jeff. …Who's this?" Alyssa said, and then asked. "This Ben. Ben friend." Jeff stated. "Hello everyone." Ben waved. "Let me fill you in on the situation." Kyle began.

…_Ten minutes later…_

"I see. So the war really is coming." Ben stated. "Yes… and it's important that everyone here participates, and has their legendary weapon." Kyle stated. "One problem." Kacie said. "Phill, Brian, Jarod, and I all lack legendary weapons." She stated. "…Then we must make sure you get them as soon as possible." Kyle stated. "Alright everyone… there are four people here who need legendary weapons. We'll split into groups of four. Alyssa, Kevin, and I will go with Kacie to get her legendary weapon. Badge, Tamrin, and Yirek will go with Phill. Ben, Tyler, and Serea will go with Brian. Jery, Jeff, and Megan will go with Jarod." Kyle explained. Everyone nodded. "When the person in question finds their legendary weapon, then come straight back here… now… go." Kyle finished. Everyone nodded, and took off with the groups they were instructed to go with.

…_The group searching for Kacie's weapon…_

"I believe that my weapon is slightly north of here." Kacie stated, as the group began walking in that direction. "Kyle, where'd you find your legendary attack?" Alyssa asked. "It is a greater god legendary attack… so it was hidden in my plane of existence." Kyle stated. "…And you have yet to use it?" Alyssa asked. "Yeah. I know one thing though… it's fucking powerful." Kyle replied. Alyssa nodded at this. Kevin looked around. "So… where exactly is it?" He asked. "It's on a nearby hill." Kacie replied. "Up there?" Kevin asked, pointing to a rather tall hill, with a small stone structure on the top. "Well… looks a bit modest, but yeah." Kacie stated. The group walked up the hill, and into the small stone structure. There was a large hole in the floor. "Good luck." Alyssa said to Kacie. This was as far as they could go. They had to wait here. Kacie nodded, and jumped down into the hole.

…_The group searching for Phill's Weapon…_

Badge, Tamrin, and Yirek were all walking with Phill. "So… where's the legendary weapon?" Badge asked. "…It's…. somewhere." Phill stated. "Oh boy…" Tamrin stated. "You can't even sense where your legendary weapon is…?" Yirek asked. Phill shook his head.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wait… there it is…" Phill stated, pointing to arm cannon that rested on a rock. "What's a legendary weapon doing on a rock?" Badge asked. The other three shook their heads. "Works for me!" Phill exclaimed, grabbing the arm cannon, transforming, and equipping it. "Do you plan on testing that out?" Badge asked. "Yup." Phill stated, firing the cannon. Nothing happened. "Is that all?" Yirek asked. Suddenly, a huge, extremely slow moving missile came out of the canon. "… It's four times bigger than you." Yirek stated. "It's rather slow, though." Tamrin stated. All this as the missile, ever so slowly, moved over… hit a tree… and…

KER-BOOM!

…_The group searching for Brian's weapon…_

Brian looked around. "I know where it is." Brian said. "Good… so where is it, then?" Tyler asked. "Close… it's in a small cavern." Brian replied. "That's good." Brendan replied. "You mean that small cavern?" Serea asked, pointing to a black-stoned cavern, with a huge boulder in front of it. "Yup. There it is!" Brian exclaimed, using his great size and natural strength, he moved the boulder aside. Inside the cave was a large blue blade…

…_And the group searching for Jarod's weapon…_

"…I hate this guy." Megan sighed. "Trust me, you get used to him." Jery stated. "HATE! HATE!" Jeff yelled. Jarod began to bounce around saying: "I'm a tree! I'm a tree!" "Can we kill him now?" Jery asked. "KILL! KILL!" Jeff yelled. "We could… but we shouldn't… he'd make an excellent meat shield in the upcoming war." Megan stated. The other three nodded. "What did you say?" Jarod asked. "…Nothing…" Jery smirked. "Look! My weapon!" Jarod yelled. There was a pair of glowing pink gauntlets up in a nearby tree…

…_Later that day…_

Everyone arrived back at the base. Kacie, Jarod, Brian, and Phill all now had their legendary weapons. Kacie had Kadou, the demonic katana, Jarod had the pink steel gauntlets, Phill had the mega weight Missile, and Brian had the cerulean blade. Now… everyone was equipped with their legendary weapon, or their legendary attack… it was only a matter of time before one side made a move… whether the dark forces attacked… or the last section of the barrier was destroyed… only time would tell.

Coming up: I'm going to be busy later today, and I can't be on as late, now that vacation is over, so I'm not gonna write another chapter today. Tomorrow's chapter will be the final desert one. What will happen after that? Only I know! Ha! I win! Also, there are some authors I'd like to recommend: Cookiesmadeofcake, with her awesome stories on both code Lyoko and twilight, OpperationJonny, with his complex and intricate Zelda stories, and Nintendogeek01, with his very well-written story, Ultimate Smash Adventure. All three of the above authors' works are highly worth the time to look into, and are VERY addicting. Anyways…

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	55. Harris vs Zyalia

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Fifty-Five: Harris versus Zyalia_

A/N: What I was supposed to do later today freed up my time! I will get another chapter out today… and this will be the last desert chapter… enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

The mighty lord of Bandits, Draco D' Zasclir, and ancient man, who has wreaked havoc on the world forty-five years before the evolution, has fallen, along with his son, Brendan D' Zasclir. Bandits, the scum of the world, no longer plague the Earth. However, a much greater threat, the much more powerful, organized, and abundant silver rogues still pose as the greatest threat to the world. The three who have just wiped out the bandits entirely now travel even farther into the desert to strike an extremely heavy blow against the Silver Rogues. If the three succeed, not only will the rogues lose their grip on the desert, but their third in command, and, most importantly, the barrier to their god's plane of existence…

…A lot rests on the actions of these three…

Kit, Yureidoru, and Harris traveled for the day, into the deepest part of the desert. The three suddenly stopped when they saw an extremely thick and humungous sandstorm block their path. "…I've read about this." Kit stated. "…This is the supreme sandstorm… it serves as a natural barrier for the deepest part of the desert… with this up and intact, the silver rogues won't have to worry about keeping their rogues outside to guard the desert area… they can just rely on this for natural defense." She explained. "Zyalia must be smart to set up her fortress behind the sandstorm… the question is… how did she get in there in the first place?" Harris asked. The other two shrugged. Yureidoru transformed into his Mewtwo form. "I know how to get into the eye of the sandstorm…" He said, grabbing the other two and teleporting.

The three then reappeared inside the sandstorm. There was about a mile of land in each direction of land, and the rest was surrounded by sandstorm. The loud screeching noises the sandstorm drowned out just about all sounds. The three could see the fortress in front of them. It was huge… big, obsidian black stone, and with an outer wall, too. It was more like a palace than a fortress, as it, somehow, had an outer courtyard. It was three floors high, and very wide. Hundreds of silver rogues were walking up and down the great walls, monitoring the area for any intruders. "Forget about what I said about relying on the sandstorm, and not the rogues to guard the place!" Kit exclaimed. The others could hardly hear her with the sandstorm raging in the background, but they all got the point. Harris motioned the other two to put their heads close so they could hear him, and they did so.

"Ok. The sandstorm makes it hard for us to communicate, but it also gives us the upper hand." He began. "How so?" Yureidoru asked. "Apparently, this place has four entrances. I've studied them closely… the west gate has slightly less rogues patrolling it… say if… a little accident were to befall all the rogues of that area… then their death cries, cries for help, and calls for reinforcements would be drowned out by the sandstorm. It makes communication hard for them, too." Harris explained. "I get it." Kit replied. "So… who's going to clear the west gate? A single person has better odds of going unseen than three." Yureidoru said. "Harris… you seem good at taking large numbers of people out… why don't you go?" Kit asked. Harris nodded. "It'll be my pleasure." He stated, transforming into his Mario form, and dashing around toward the west gate.

He managed to get to the wall unseen, and jumped up onto it. "Hey you!" A rogue yelled. Harris immediately killed him with a brutal punch in the face. He then did a back flip kick to the rogue's watch partner, and ran along the wall killing the others. Then, jumping down into the west courtyard, he worked his martial arts upon the rest of the rogues stationed there. He then kicked in the large western gate, and signaled to Kit and Yureidoru, who were far away, to enter. They didn't see him motioning for them to come, but they did see the western gate suddenly get kicked in.

"Let's go." Kit said, and Yureidoru nodded. The two then ran off to where Harris was waiting, and then the three entered the great palace. Inside, the sounds of the raging sandstorm were drowned out. Blood red carpets, couches, and flags were all over the place. "It appears this place has a black and red theme." Yureidoru stated. "Appears so." Harris sighed. "Figures. They have hundreds outside, but no one inside." Kit commented. "Easier for us… let's go." Yureidoru stated, as the other two followed up to the second floor. On the next floor, there were hallways to the left and right, each of the hallways rooms for the rogues, and went on as far as the eye could see. "Wow. This place is really wide." Kit stated. The hallway straight, however, was up to the third floor. So, up the three went… into Zyalia's room.

Zyalia's throne room continued the black and red theme. Black walls, and red carpeting, with an obsidian and ruby throne. "So… you've come." Zyalia said, from atop her throne, and then she pushed a button on the red and black end table that was beside her. Outside… extremely loud sirens blared. All the rogues patrolling the outside, and all the rogues relaxing on the inside rooms came flooding up the stairs, into Zyalia's room. "De ja vu." Kit said. "Yeah. This is just like Draco's lair… the big target is sitting on a throne in front of us, and the minions are blocking the exit behind us." Yureidoru stated. "Ok… this time, we're switching places. I'll take Zyalia, and you two take on the four hundred rogues of this fortress." Harris stated. Kit and Yureidoru nodded, and ran toward the attacking rogues.

Harris looked at Zyalia. "The third most powerful of the all-powerful silver rogue organization… it would be an extremely heavy blow to your people if you were lost." Harris smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Kirth is depending on me. I'm the last of his barrier… I will not fall." Zyalia stated, transforming into her Zelda form… which has cranberry colored hair, and a black dress. "Time to die." Harris stated, running forward. Zyalia projected a barrier around herself, and Harris's volley of martial arts didn't go through. "This is my strongest barrier. Victory is assured, now." Zyalia spoke, sending a large barrage of magic forces out toward Harris, who dodged them. Harris then continued to try to punch through the barrier, but to no effect. "I'll end this quickly… Legendary attack: Forblazing eruption!" Zyalia yelled, shooting huge waves of fire out in all directions, which seemed to climb up the walls and come back down. This continuous volley of flaming walls made things hard to dodge. Even Kit and Yureidoru had to dodge, but all the rogue minions were incinerated by the attack. All four hundred.

"Damn." Zyalia muttered. "Ok… now it's my turn to end this…" Harris spoke. "Legendary attack: Firebrand Fist of Judgment!" Harris exclaimed, running forward, toward Zyalia. Harris's fist turned completely crimson, and an intense flaming aura enveloped it. Zyalia's eyes widened, and she shot bolt after bolt of magical energies at Harris, who simply sidestepped them as he ran. "This ends now." Harris said, as he flaming fist effortlessly shattered through the barrier, and hit Zyalia in the face. Zyalia's face actually melted entirely upon impact, and after the punch, the intense fireball wrapped around Harris's fist flew forth, and made a hole in the wall behind Zyalia. The fireball kept on going into the horizon.

"Well that was cool." Kit stated. Yureidoru simply sighed. "Well… that's it." Harris stated. Suddenly, for a brief moment, the air got thick, and then thin… and everything went uneasy. There was a large earthquake, and then everything went back to normal. "…Kirth's barrier is collapsing." Harris stated. The earthquake shook the palace, and it began to fall. "Let's get out of here!" Yureidoru exclaimed. Already in his Mewtwo form, all he had to do was grab the others, and get out of there…

Coming up: The two sides are preparing for war… what is the dark side planning now that their barrier is gone? What about Kyle's plans? It'll be out tomorrow. Anyways, review everyone!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	56. Battle Plans on Both Sides

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Fifty-Six: Battle plans on both sides…_

A/N: I'm back everyone! Things are really getting good in the story… as this chapter shows the entire situation. When will the real action start? Who's to say… except me, of course. I have author power.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to chapter one's disclaimer.

…_Back at the base of Clan Wildfire…_

A small tremor rocked the base, and Kyle then smirked. "Everyone… the final fifth of the barrier is down… we can invade Kirth's plane anytime, now." Kyle said. It was that moment that Kit, Yureidoru, and Harris warped into the room. "Nice job, you three. We can begin the invasion now." Kyle stated. The three nodded. "Let's discuss battle plans, now." Kevin said.

…_Ten minutes later…_

"Let's recap." Kyle began. "We have the Firebrand Fist of Judgment, Durandal, the Soul Slayer, Kadou, the Pink Steel Gauntlets, the Mega Weight missiles, the Cerulean Blade, Light Rush, Rexbolt, Aureola Shower, Bloodbath, the Diamond Arm Cannon, Indignation, the Omega Beam Sword, the Quadrillion mallet, the Onyx Arm Cannon, the Tiiru Kyoubou, Kevin's doomsday attack, and my own doomsday attack." He stated. "We have an army that will be attacking us at any given moment, yet our true target lies wide open…" Kevin said. "Perhaps we could split up the forces?" Alyssa asked. "Yes. Alyssa, you and I are going to Kirth's realm. Alone." Kyle stated. "Wait… isn't that where the majority are? I'm going, too." Kevin said. "…And if you come with us, everyone fighting here will be like sitting ducks if Fletcher, himself, attacks." Kyle replied.

"At least take me." Harris stated. "Don't forget about me." Badge said in. "You want to kill the rogues a lot, don't you?" Kyle asked. Badge nodded. "They've plagued this world long enough." He stated. "They killed my family… it's time I gave them retribution." Harris said. "Fine. The two of you can come with us… but nobody else!" Kyle said. The rest nodded. "Kevin… obviously, you're in command of everyone fighting in this realm… lead them to victory." He then added. Kevin nodded. "I'm not about to let you down, Kyle." He stated. Kyle nodded in return. "I trust things will be well here. Alyssa, Harris, and Badge… we depart now." Kyle stated. The four walked outside. Alyssa took out her fan, the Tiiru Kyoubou, and used the winds of transportation to bring them to the dimensional gap that led to Kirth's realm, where the great barrier once stood…

…_At the grand Tower of Grandville… the base of Clan Justice…_

"Loyal Clan members…" Fletcher began. He and the five of his elites stood atop the balcony at the very top of the overly large stairway. The rest of the clan was at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at him. Also, clan members were up and down the stairs. All one and a half billion soldiers fit into the largest building in this plane of existence. "…As you all know, we have been enforcing the law on the supercontinent of Earth for a long time, now. Now, a new group threatens the planet… One that means to destroy it, entirely." Fletcher lied. It was then that a large screen came down for all to see. On it were the faces of Kyle, Alyssa, Kevin, Harris, Badge, Yureidoru, Kit, Tamrin, Tyler, Megan, Serea, Yirek, Jeff, Jery, Ben, Kacie, Phill, Brian, and Jarod. The names then appeared under their respective picture, along with a large sum of money.

Jarod- 100,000 coins

Brian- 450,000 coins

Phill- 1,000,000 coins

Megan- 25,000,000 coins

Serea- 26,000,000 coins

Jeff- 45,000,000 coins

Jery- 45,000,000 coins

Kit- 50,000,000 coins

Tyler- 50,000,000 coins

Kacie- 100,000,000 coins

Yirek- 150,000,000 coins

Tamrin- 200,000,000 coins

Yureidoru- 300,000,000 coins

Ben- 350,000,000 coins

Badge- 600,000,000 coins

Harris- 800,000,000 coins

Alyssa- 1,000,000,000 coins

Kevin- 5,000,000,000 coins

Kyle-? Coins

"As you can see, these nineteen bounties have the highest bounties ever. Before they unite to attack Grandville, they must all be killed." Fletcher announced, continuing to lie. There were various gasps among the crowd. "Do not be fooled by some of their faces! They are indeed evil, and must be gotten rid of at once. As you can tell from their high bounties, they are extremely powerful… so I must assemble you all for war!" He continued. The crowd cheered out. They were ready to attack.

…_At this time… in Kirth's realm…_

Kirth slammed his fist down, causing the entire tower to tremble. "Damn! Fucking Dammit!" Kirth exclaimed. "What is it, my lord?" Zalthyr asked. "Zyalia's been killed… our barrier has given out…we can be attacked at any minute." Kirth yelled. "My sister… is… dead?" Zalthyr asked. "Yes. She is… but we must now stand cautious." Kirth replied. "They could come in any moment, now." He then added. "My lord… it would appear that everyone down there has a legendary weapon… should we send reinforcements?" Zalthyr asked. "Yes, but not too many. Send in 750,000,000 rogues to aid them. That way, both forces will have around 2,250,000,000 men." Kirth replied. "Will do." Zalthyr stated, walking out of the room. "Alas, Kyle… it's now time for us to stop toying around…" Kirth muttered to himself, after Zalthyr left the room.

_…So… now… the fifteen, led by Kevin, hold their ground near the base of Clan Wildfire while the 2,250,000,000 of Fletcher's forces begin their march from Grandville to the north. Meanwhile, Kyle, Alyssa, Harris, and Badge head up to the dimensional gap between Kirth's plane, and this one. Kirth lies in wait, with 2,250,000,000 of his men, along with Zalthyr. The Great War is about to begin…_

Coming up: A conveniently-placed Interlude, and the final one of the story. After that…. Who knows what'll happen? Review, everyone… and expect the next chapter, tomorrow.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	57. Interlude V

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Fifty-Seven: Interlude V_

A/N: Well, it's kind of obvious… this is the last leg of the story. I estimate that five or so chapters remain until the end. I would like to thank all reviewers so far… especially Cookiesmadeofcake and Nintendogeek01. You two are awesome. Anyways, enough talk, and on with the story! …At least… that's what I'd say if this were chapter fifty-eight… but it isn't. It's chapter fifty-seven. So, before the final leg begins, one final interlude is needed, as no more characters will be joining the fray.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's Disclaimer.

**Kyle**/ Greater God of the good side

Position: Mostly quiet, and a Greater God. Enough said.

Forms: Greater God Yoshi (with ? legendary attack) / Green-Brown Bowser/ White-Clothed Young Link with Gilded Sword.

Description: Wears shades with sky blue eyes. Rather large, with light brown hair. Has a long green vest, with a blue undershirt, casual blue pans, and simple brown shoes.

**Alyssa**/ Kyle's favorite Partner, and third in command

Position: The beautiful elite of clan wildfire. She's Kyle's partner in the siege of Kirth's plane of existence. She's very kind and quiet. Is definitely stronger than both Jery and Tyler. It could be said that she's the most beautiful of all beings.

Forms: Master Sheikah ninja with an orange shirt bearing the sheikah emblem in black, tan shorts, black sleeves, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. (With Tiiru Kyoubou) / Link with Orange tunic/ Orange-robed Marth.

Description: Average Height, with vibrant red hair that goes past shoulder length, and deep green-ish eyes. Wears a nice orange shirt with the casual jeans and sage-colored shoes.

**Kevin**/ Lesser God of the good side

Position: Once on Kirth's side, Kevin has now returned to the good, as Kyle's second in command. First in command of those who will be fighting on Earth. Unpredictable personalities.

Forms: Demonic Purple Yoshi (With ? legendary attack) / Demonic white-robed Marth/ Dark Link with Magnum, grenades, and Brass Knuckles.

Description: Pretty tall. Has black hair, brown eyes, wears a black shirt, and the casuals, with a derby.

**Jery**/ Bulky Elite of Clan Wildfire

Position: A large, bulky member of Clan Wildfire. On par with Tyler, weaker than Alyssa. Currently heading into the Earth part of the war.

Forms: Pitch Black super samus (With Onyx Arm Cannon)/ Purple Ganondorf/ Purple Mewtwo.

Description: Large and bulky, with curling black hair, and brown eyes. Wears all black.

**Tyler**/ Another Elite of Clan Wildfire

Position: On par with Jery, but weaker than Alyssa. Short and underestimated. Currently heading into the Earth war.

Forms: Dark brown super samus (With Diamond Arm Cannon)/ White-clothed Link with mirror shield and Biggoron's sword/ Golden-plated Roy.

Description: Short, and has blonde hair and brown eyes. Wears a red shirt and the rest of the casuals.

**Yureidoru**/ Clan Master of Clan Jade

Position: Somewhat quiet, and very skilled. The last of Clan Jade.

Forms: Green Mewtwo with Goldenrod eyes (With Soul Slayer) / Green Link with Master sword/ Mirror shield, and light arrows/ green Kirby with dark green converse shoes and sunglasses.

Description: Has brown hair, Blue eyes, and wears a mint green tunic with blue breeches. Is currently going into the Earth war.

**Jason**/ Leader of the two neutral thieves

Position: A bit headstrong and daring. Is no longer cursed with bad luck. Very fast, but not very smart… who knows where he is now?

Forms: Has three, but only uses the gray Falco.

Description: Is short, with brown hair, and seemingly black eyes.

**Alex**/ The brains behind the two neutral thieves.

Position: Both very smart and fast. Has to put up with Jason's reckless decisions, but does his best to make them smart choices. His location is unknown as well.

Forms: Has three but only uses the brown Fox.

Description: Looks like Jason, but taller, with glasses, and gray eyes.

**Jeff**/ Clanmaster of Clan fist fighters

Position: He's a mixture of a human and a gorilla, and has the vocabulary of a caveman. Dumb, barbaric, but a skilled warrior. Very strong.

Forms: Has three, but only uses his Gronkey Kong form (With Quadrillion Hammer).

Description: It's an escaped gorilla! Run!

**Serea**/ The wandering ex-sorceress

Position: Flirty, yet calm, composed, and skilled.

Forms: Purple-haired Marth, with white costume (With Bloodbath)/ purple jigglypuff with black mascara and a handgun/ Peach in her purple dress.

Description: Is 19-years old, and a wandering ex-sorceress currently going into the Earth war.

**Dyougandara**/ The crazy Louscian

Position: Merchant of randomness!

Forms: Has three, but uses the Louscian Pikachu.

Description: A crazy tuxedo-wearing Louscian. Who knows where he is now?

**Kit**/ The desert wanderer

Position: Shy, quiet, strong-willed, and powerful. Can get dangerously hyper.

Forms: Female Roy with black hair an normal blue eyes, blue and silver armor, and the dark sword of seals (With Durandal)/ Zelda with black hair, blue eyes, and a black dress with white ruffles/ Pichu with black fur and milky blue eyes.

Description: Long flowing obsidian hair, gentle sapphire blue eyes, simple clear glasses, casual black pants, black boots, white vest, and a fancy light blue undershirt.

**Ben**/ The wandering warrior of the great mountain

Position: Currently Clanmaster of the town that long ago sheltered him. Hesitant to kill unless berserk. Can go extremely fast, and is great with a beam sword.

Forms: Has three, but only uses his Fox mode, which is wearing a suit with the same color as his eyes, with white fur, and a black streak going down the back, and a beam sword. (With Omega Beam Sword)

Description: Is quite young. Has both Dark brown (That looks black) eyes and hair.

**Megan**/ Speedy pursuer of the thieves

Position: A fighter who has pursued the art of speed.

Forms: Pikachu with royal blue and white baseball cap (With Indignation)/ Red Mewtwo with yellow eyes/ sheik with black robes.

Description: Has light brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, a black shirt, baggy gray pants, and dark gray boots.

**Harris**/ Master of the ancient Martial Arts

Position: Calm and mysterious. He is very powerful.

Forms: Taller and more muscular Mario with brown hair and brown eyes. (With Firebrand Fist of Judgment)

Description: Wears a hooded cloak and a mask, which is rarely taken off. Wears a simple brown long-sleeved tunic, knuckled gloves, gray breeches, and travel-worn boots.

**Badge**/ The wandering Genius

Position: Master Strategist. Serious when fighting, and sociable when isn't. His home is on the winter isles.

Forms: Pikachu with undone scarf, scar, and electrical gauntlets. (With Rexbolt) / Ice Climber with same scar and scarf, with a white winter jacket, and a super hammer/ Dr. Mario with no scar, same scarf, and white doctor's uniform.

Description: Has a scar on his left cheek, wears an undone blue scarf, and a blue and black karate uniform under his black unzipped jacket and blue sweatshirt. Also has black gloves, and worn-out blue jeans.

**Tamrin**/ Savior of the good human race long ago…

Position: Wise, and loyal to friends. Once known far and wide as the demon of the north. People now think he's been killed.

Forms: Has three, but only uses his green sheikah form. (With light rush)

**Yirek**/ Kirth's betrayer

Position: Once Kirth's third general, Yirek gave up the position to pursue a life of peace and quiet. He now finds himself going into the biggest war of all time.

Forms: Dark Warlock (Zelda) form (With Aureola Shower)

**Kacie**/ Last general of Clan Wildfire

Position: A skilled fighter of Clan Wildfire who was in charge of guarding the fort until the others returned. Is now going into the war.

Forms: Green-armored Roy (With Kadou)/ green sheikah form/ green Marth form

Description: Is short in size. Has long brown hair, blue eyes, and wears various shades of forest green.

**Phill**/ Random

Position: Though once the strongest of the lesser members of Clan Wildfire, his experiences of aimless wandering around the supercontinent have made him on par with Kacie.

Forms: Samus (With Mega-Weight Missiles)/ Sheik/ Marth

Description: He's just Phill

**Brian**/ Large and powerful member of Clan Wildfire

Position: Though he possesses large size and great strength, his forms are the second weakest of all who are presently on the good side.

Forms: Link (With Cerulean Blade)/ Young Link/ Pikachu

Description: Large, and wears shades of brown. Has short black hair and brown eyes.

**Jarod**/ Very annoying underling

Position: The weakest of all on the good side. Extremely annoying… I should've had him killed long ago… I'm surprised that I didn't…

Forms: Pink and white C. Falcon (With Pink Steel Gauntlets)/ Pink Samus/ Fruity Roy

Description: Annoying. Nothing else available at the moment.

**Kirth**/ Greater God, and King of the Silver Rogues

Position: Ruthless, uncaring, and extremely feared. The most evil of all evils. His only defeat was at Kyle's hands, but he swears revenge… currently commanding his billions of rogues into battle, but still lurks in the tower.

Forms: Greater God Mewtwo (With ? legendary attack) / Dark purple Bowser with gray hair/ Dark Purple Ganondorf with obsidian trident.

Description: Wears a midnight blue coat, gray pants, and obsidian colored boots. Has black hair, and eerie purple eyes…

**Zalthyr**/ Kirth's Second in Command

Position: Looking for worthy challengers, and is extremely loyal to his master, Kirth. Is the second most feared person of the silver rogues. Also commands the forces in Kirth's realm.

Forms: Has three, but only uses his black-tunic fierce deity Link form. (With Lunasieg)

**Fletcher**/ Lesser God of Clan Justice

Position: The Lesser god who commands Clan Justice. Though once thought of as an extremely just individual, Kirth is actually quite evil. Commands the forces on Earth. Although most of the forces are good, they are being manipulated to evil ends.

Forms: Unknown at the moment…

Coming up: Ok. I think that's all. Either tomorrow or later tonight, the war will begin… so review everyone!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	58. The Beginning of the End

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Fifty-Eight:_ _The Beginning of the End_

A/N: Ok. This is getting to the climax. Hope you all enjoy it. As you know, I won't be accepting any more characters for this story, but I'll still be accepting characters for the next and fourth stories of this series. However, when you send them DO NOT send them in a review. Send them in a private message. I just learned from a reviewer of one of my other stories that it could be deleted because of it. (Why, I don't know, but it looks like nothing's happened to this story… which is good). Anyways, let's begin what everyone's been waiting for…

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's Disclaimer.

…_Near the settlement of Clan Wildfire…_

Kevin was leading the Earth defense forces, which consisted of Kacie, Phill, Brian, Jarod, Tamrin, Yirek, Tyler, Serea, Megan, Yureidoru, Kit, Ben, Jery, Jeff, and, of course, himself. "Ok… Tamrin… I want you to scout beyond the forests ahead. See if the forces are coming." Kevin stated. "Consider it done." Yirek replied, running off through the woods at lightning high speeds in his sheikah form. _'Ok… normally Alyssa would be the best one for this job… she's gotten more skillful, faster, and more powerful than Tyler, Jery, Tamrin, and even Josh… Combined! She could get the scouting mission done in the blink of an eye. Kyle knows this, so he picked her to go on the other plane mission… either that or something else… or both… either way, Tamrin's the next best person for the job.' _Kevin thought. "Ok… now, we just have to wait for Tamrin to return." Kevin stated, and the others nodded.

It was at that moment that Tamrin came out of the woods, and reverted to his human form. "There is a huge bunch of them… I'd say about a billion… on the horizon over the hill near fist fighter ridge. They'll be here in about a half hour. "Ok. Here's the plan…" Kevin began, as the others moved in to listen.

"We're splitting up into three groups. The first group, group A, will consist of six who will go and meet the Clan Justice forces at the ridge, and take the battle to them. This will serve as a distraction for groups B and C. While they are fighting, group B and group C will be traveling together in the forests outside the woods, to the capital of Grandville. Most likely, the remainders of the forces are there. Group B consist of another six who will take care of the enemy perimeter force, which will allow group C to act. Now, Group C is the special siege unit. It consists of the remaining three, who will charge assault Fletcher's tower. He'll likely have a big handful of soldiers, there, but Fletcher himself will be left to me." Kevin finished.

"So… who's in the groups?" Yureidoru asked. "Ok… group A consists of Yirek, Tyler, Jery, Brian, Serea, and Jarod." Kevin stated. "So… what about group B?" Tamrin asked. "Group B is Tamrin, Jeff, Megan, Phill, Kit, and Ben… which leaves me, Kacie, and Yureidoru to be group C." Kevin explained. "Everyone… I'm sure that Kyle would want me to say something to you before this battle… remember… if you die here, eternal prosperity won't be yours. This battle is crucial to ending the overlong reign of the silver rogues. Win, and the planet, and so many others, can achieve a blissful paradise. Don't waste your life here. Remember, you all have your legendary weapons and attacks at your side. Now… go out there… and kick their Asses!" Kevin yelled. The others cheered.

"Now… get into your positions, everyone!" Kevin exclaimed.

…_Near the dimensional gap of the dark realm…_

Kyle, Alyssa, Badge, and Harris reappeared in the whirlwind of leaves by the dimensional gap that led to Kirth's plane of existence. It was a small obsidian floating passage. Below, above, and to the sides were mixed and distorted colors. On the Human side… were green and blue colors… on Kirth's side, were the darkest of blacks, purples, and blood reds. Random lightning would strike down on occasion. The passage where the barrier once was is gone. "Let's go." Kyle stated. "Kyle…?" Alyssa asked. "What is it, Lyss?" Kyle replied. "After this… what are we going to do?" Alyssa asked. Kyle smiled at her. "I know what we'll do… but I want to wait until all of this ends before I tell you." He replied. Alyssa smiled back, and nodded. "Right behind you, then." She said. "Don't forget about us." Harris stated. "Yeah. Remember, we're here, fighting with you, as well." Badge added. "I know… remember… I want none of you to die on me in there." Kyle replied. "Don't think for a second that I will." Badge said. "No way I ever plan on meeting death." Harris then added. Kyle smirked. "Ok… remember… while we're in there, and kicking the crap out of them… think to what life will be like after this. The ever-so-long reign of terror the silver rogues inspired will be over, never to return. Clans will no longer be needed, and humans can now live freely in places other than Grandville… new towns will raise from the ashes of this war… in the North, South, East, and West regions. So… fight for the return of the Earth's golden age. Fight to kick the crap out of the ones that you hate. Whatever the reason… fight and don't get yourself killed." Kyle stated. "Got it." Harris stated. "Yup." Badge said. "As long as you're alive, I have no intention of dying, Kyle." Alyssa then added in. Kyle smiled, and nodded at this. "Alright everyone... this truly is… the beginning of the end… let's go." He said. The four then walked into the void of the dimensional gap… the bridge between Kirth's plane and the normal one…

…_So… at fist fighter ridge…Yirek, Tyler, Jery, Brian, Serea, and Jarod meet the first wave of the misguided Clan Justice's Army, which consists of the first billion. Meanwhile, groups B and C sneak around a nearby forest, getting closer and closer to the capital of Granville, where Fletcher lurks…_

…_At the same time, Kyle, Alyssa, Badge, and Harris are entering the dark plane of Kirth, where 2,250,000,000 of the finest silver rogues await, along with Kirth and Zalthyr…_

…_What does the future hold for Earth, and the planets beyond? …All will be explained soon enough…_

Coming up: Well, what's coming up is self-explanatory. I don't want this story to end too soon, so I won't be writing up more than one chapter a day. With my spare time, I'm writing another story: Fire Emblem: Dark Resurrection. Be sure to check that one out, Fire Emblem fans. Well, Thanks to all reviewers so far!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	59. A World Embroiled in Chaos

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Fifty-Nine: A World Embroiled in Chaos_

A/N: Ok. Here's the chapter of the day. The site really has chosen an inconvenient time to make a power grid upgrade… Anyways, here goes…

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's Disclaimer.

…_Thus… it has begun…_

…_Somewhere in the dense forests of Earth…_

Tamrin, Phill, and Megan were in their sheikah forms, tree jumping at very fast speeds, Naruto style (No, I don't own that either). Ben, Kit, and Jeff were in other forms, dashing down in the woods below. Ben was probably going as fast as the tree-jumpers, as he was speeding along in his Fox form. Kit was about six feet behind Ben, in her Pichu form, running at lightning speeds that wouldn't be thought of as possible for the little thing. Jeff was six feet behind her, lumbering forward on his knuckles, in his GK form, which was actually decently fast. About Ten feet in front of the tree jumpers, was Kevin, who was running in and out of the shadows in his Dark Link form, Kacie, who was also tree jumping in her sheik form, and Yureidoru, in his Mewtwo form, floating as fast as he could. "Ok. We're going to split up in about two minutes. Group B will continue straight, while we three take a right turn. You all remember what to do, right?" Kevin yelled out. The others nodded. "Good luck." Kevin then added. He then motioned to Kacie and Yureidoru, who both nodded, and took a sharp right turn. "Ok. Kevin is leaving the outer perimeter of Grandville to us. Let's not disappoint him." Tamrin said. The remaining five nodded. They then continued on their route straight… until the edge of the forest could be seen….

…_Back at the Fist Fighter Ridge…_

The six of group A clashed with the billion of Clan Justice. Though the overwhelming numbers proved to be fierce, group A held their ground. Jarod was in his fruity pink and white captain falcon form. He falcon punched a clan justice member with pink flame, and kicked another in the face. Then, three more attacked him. Jarod slipped on his Pink Steel Gauntlets, and then bashed one of the three through the face. He then took the second, and threw him at the third. He then killed two more with a powered-up falcon punch.

Serea had transformed into her Marth form, and instantly whipped out bloodbath, the glowing black blade. She sliced through a soldier in three hits, but the blade absorbed the blood. It turned a black-ish red. The blade sliced through the next soldier in two hits, and absorbed the blood. It was now glowing a fierce blood red. She sliced through a third soldier like he was merely butter, and then the sword shot red energy out when swung, annihilating about ten or twelve of the soldiers. Brian changed into his Link form, and took out his Cerulean Blade. The glowing aqua blue blade seemed to slice through enemies as though it was water. The soldier would wonder what was up, for they felt like they were getting splashed. Then the blade's sharpness came into effect, and the soldiers died.

Jery was in his Samus form, and wasted no time taking out his Onyx Arm Cannon. The massive pure black charge decimated about thirty or so rogues in but a single shot. He smirked to himself. "This weapon really is so much fun." He said quietly, and blasted another twenty-four. Tyler was also in his Samus form. He, after noticing Jery's Arm Cannon, decided to try out his own arm cannon. Putting on the Diamond Arm Cannon, he released a blast of pure white, similar to Jery's but only the blast radius was about twice as large. It took out probably sixty. "No fair!" Jery yelled.

Yirek was in his warlock form, blasting soldiers left and right with his spells, and noticed that his teammates were having an easy time. _'Don't get overconfident… The battle has just begun… and this is truly a test of endurance… plus, there may be one or two of Justice's Elites leading this segment of the army…'_ Yirek thought, blasting another soldier in the face.

…_Elsewhere…_

"There it is. Grandville." Tamrin stated. Soldiers were surrounding all sides of it. There was so many… probably another billion. "Ok… so Group A is left to deal with the billion-soldier offense force… we, group B, are here to deal with the billion-soldier defense force… which serves as a distraction for group C, the special siege force, to deal with Fletcher, and his personal 250 million men in and around the great building… so… let's do our job." Tamrin told his five teammates. They all nodded, and ran out into the plains near Grandville. A loud whistle was heard, and soldiers surrounding Grandville came forward. Also, soldiers from the forest behind them leapt out, thus surrounding the six. "Ambush! Ambush!" Jeff yelled, whipping out his Quadrillion mallet, and bashing six into oblivion with a horizontal swing of the mighty weapon. However, it would be too late if they got completely surrounded. At that moment, a giant green laser pierced through seven of the soldiers that ambushed them. Everyone turned to see Jason, in his Falco form, and holding up a large silver blaster. At that moment, rapid, yet smaller, and non-piercing blue lasers came out of nowhere, machine gun style, and killed another six of the soldiers. They could now see Alex, in his Fox form, with a golden-colored machine gun-like blaster. Then, Dyougandara appeared in his Pikachu form, and was dual-wielding a pink rubber duck and a banana. He hit a soldier over the head. The soldier simply turned around to look at him. It was a Fox form soldier… so Dyougandara simply scampered away in horror.

"YOU!" Megan yelled. "THIEVES! THIEVES!" Jeff then added in. The two began to rush toward Alex and Jason. "Stop!" Tamrin exclaimed, and the two did so. "Settle any conflict you two might have with them later, but it appears that they're on our side, now." He then said. "Yes we are, and we have our legendary weapons, too." Jason stated. Megan and Jeff simply groaned, and went back to the battle.

At this time, Jeff was squishing soldiers with his mighty quadrillion mallet, while Kit was killing off five at a time with swings of Durandal. Phill released a gargantuan and slow moving mega-weight missile. Once it hit, it took out about thirty soldiers in the explosion. Ben was running around at uber high speeds slashing soldiers, and an occasional rogue, at a fast pace. (Remember, there are some rogues in this mix of soldiers…) Megan decided to try out Indignation. A thundercloud appeared above a circle of forty or so rogues. Then, a massive blue thunderbolt, roughly three times the size of a Thunder attack, blasted through all forty. Tamrin decided to use Light rush, and disappeared in thin air, and the next thing you know, he was actually a small blot of light, zipping around and slashing through things. Things seemed to be going well on this end…

…_On the other plane of existence…_

The four appeared in the dark plane of existence. The sky was dark, and always thundering… if you weren't strong enough, the toxic atmosphere would rip your very flesh off. However, these four consisted of a greater god, and four top-notch warriors. They were resistant to the strain of the dark realm. "Good." Kyle stated. "We're on Demestrion." He then added. "Demestrion?" Harris asked. "This is a completely new plane of existence. New planets and universes and stuff. Fortunately, Demestrion is the center of the dark plane's key solar system. It's where Kirth and the silver rogues have their massive palace." Kyle stated. The others nodded, and followed him. The planet was a very dark purple color, and the sky was black and red. There were no trees or animals, for the atmosphere had killed them all off. The waters seemed to be contaminated with the toxins, and turned red. Everything was one desolate plateau… except a large foreboding mountain range a few miles up. Huge thunderbolts came down from the sky in the area beyond the mountains. "Hey Lyss, can your Tiiru Kyoubou get us beyond those mountains?" Kyle asked. "Of course." Alyssa replied, raising the massive fan, as the zephyrs of teleportation wrapped around the four in a tornado of leaves.

They then reappeared on the other side of the mountains. Two billion of Kirth's finest silver rogues laid in front of them. Beyond them, was Kirth's grand Palace, which stood over twenty-five stories high, and 250,000,000 more of the rogues. Though they were very far away, they could still easily see it. Harris smirked, and sighed to himself. "You three go on ahead. I'll take out all of these." He then sighed. "No way. Against those numbers? By yourself? You'll get killed. I'm fighting, too." Badge then stated. "I won't leave you two alone. Alyssa and I will join the fight." Kyle stated. "No… you two are needed to lay waste to that wretched tower… go." Badge then said. "Relax. We won't die. Don't worry." Harris then said. Kyle then nodded. "Fine… Lyss… let's go." He then stated. "Good luck." Alyssa said to both Harris and Badge. By this time, the bandits were running forward to attack the four. Before using her fan's zephyrs of teleportation, she decided to try out her winds of destruction. She swung the mighty fan, and fierce wind of immense power, filled with leaf-like shuriken and deadly needles, whipped out the first thirty thousand of the rogues. As the other two gasped in amazement, Alyssa used the teleportation on Kyle and herself. "Looks like this is up to us, now." Harris stated, transforming into his Mario form. "You got that right… let's win this." Badge replied, turning into his Pikachu form. The two ran forward to meet the next wave of attackers.

Coming up: Whew. That was, in my opinion, a good chapter, in my opinion. Anyways, review to your heart's content, my friends! What will happen in chapter sixty? Will the battles at fist fighter ridge and the outskirts of Granville continue to go well? What about the elites of Clan Justice who lead them? How will Badge and Harris fare against 1,9999,970,000 of the finest silver rogues? (Heh. Alyssa took out thirty thousand…) and what about Kyle and Alyssa? What is in store for them in Kirth's dark tower? Is there an end to these questions? Find out next chapter!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	60. Final Battles

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Chapter Sixty: Final Battles_

A/N: I'd really like to thank my reviewers so far, all of you, but three in particular. Cookiesmadeofcake, Nintendogeek01, and Vegeta the 3rd. Anyways, this story is quite close to the end: as there will only be two chapters after this. Chapter 62 will be the final chapter… Anyways, I won't delay reading any longer… Note: This is truly a massive chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's disclaimer.

…_Back at Fist Fighter Ridge…_

"Aureola Shower!" Yirek exclaimed. Large rays of light and multiple stars of light energy fell down upon the soldiers, as were once used on Tyler. It wiped out a good hundred soldiers. "They just keep on coming." Yirek grimaced. Tyler sighed. "What do you expect? We're up against an entire billion! The six of us aren't exactly at a quantity advantage." He stated. "Well, we sure are at a quality advantage." Yirek replied. Tyler nodded. "That we are." He stated, shooting a few other soldiers with missiles.

Everyone was using his or her legendary weapon at this point. Brian was slashing soldiers to pieces with his cerulean blade, while Jarod was bashing soldiers through the face with his pink steel gauntlets. Serea was swinging bloodbath around, killing many, while Tyler and Jery were using their legendary cannons to kill even more soldiers. With an occasional Aureola shower from Yirek, things were going smoothly… although all this wouldn't last… they would soon tire.

Brian was swinging his blade around, killing soldiers, when a Sheikah soldier stabbed a dagger into his soldier. Blood began to seep out of the wound. He yelled in pain, ripped the dagger out, and stabbed the soldier who attacked him with it. He then tossed the bloody object into another soldier's forehead. Then, he swung the cerulean blade in a full arc, taking out about another five soldiers. However, a Marth soldier impaled a sword through him. Brian yelled out in even more pain, but, ripped out the blade, and stabbed the soldier with the cerulean blade. It was at that moment that all the soldiers cleared the path. The elite that the group had met in Grandville came forth. "I'm sorry, but I must kill you." He stated. He was in a Roy form, with white plate armor. He carried a huge spear, and stabbed it through Brian's heart. Brian reverted back to his human form, and fell to the ground, dead.

It was then that Jarod saw the elite deliver the final blow to Brian. Jarod rushed the elite in rage. The elite blocked a swing of Jarod's pink steel punch, and shattered the gauntlets with a single swing of his legendary spear. He then muttered something, and his spear lit on fire. He jammed the spear through Jarod, who was reduced to a pile of ashes. "That's two down… I hope that the rest offer more of a challenge…" The elite stated, wandering off toward another group of the people fighting in group A.

It seemed like Yirek and Tyler were having the easiest time killing soldiers. They had already wiped out a whole lot, and it seemed like the numbers had thinned out quite a bit. "It looks like we've taken out over half at this point." Tyler said. "Yeah. So let's keep it up, yes?" Yirek replied, blasting another soldier with a bolt of magic. It was then that a huge blast of magic came between them. Tyler jumped to the left of the explosion, and Yirek to the right. A large cloud of smoke came into the air. Tyler got up, and coughed a bit. "Where's Yirek?" He asked himself. It was then that he was surrounded by a bunch of soldiers. "Looks like I'll have to take care of these guys before anything else." He then muttered.

Jery was blasting soldiers with his cannon, while Serea was beside him with Bloodbath. "This is pretty easy." Jery sighed. "I wouldn't let my guard down, yet…" Serea replied. Sure enough, the elite that had killed both Jarod and Brian stepped forward. "I remember you…" Jery stated. "As do I. I'm sorry that we have to meet on such terms, but this is how things have to be." The elite said. Jery sighed. "Come on, Serea, let's do this." He then stated. Serea nodded, and the two attacked the Elite.

…_At the perimeter of Grandville…_

Group B seemed to be faring better than group A at the moment. None of them were showing any signs of fatigue, and the enemies went down pretty easily. With the combined powers of light rush, the quadrillion mallet, Indignation, the mega weight missile, Durandal, and the Omega Beam sword, the numbers thinned down to below half very easily. However, more of the rogues that were mixed in with the soldiers became present, which made things harder. However, it was soon enough that the two elites in this area made their appearance…

…_Inside the walls of Grandville…_

Kevin, Kacie, and Yureidoru had made their way into Grandville. It was eerily quiet. Fletcher had enforced all citizens to remain inside their houses. Various soldiers and rogues were patrolling the streets. "Leave these to me." Kacie whispered, transforming into her Roy form, and unsheathing Kadou. She ran very fast toward the nearest solider, and disappeared into thin air. You could then see the trace of a blade cut through him, and he died. Almost simultaneously, all the soldiers and rogues in sight were slashed to pieces. Kacie then reappeared in front of Kevin and Yureidoru. "Nice job." Kevin stated. Kacie nodded, and the three walked closer to the grand building.

The remaining 200,000 soldiers were guarding the massive building. Kevin nodded to the other two. With Kacie's Kadou, and Yureidoru's soul slayer, the remainders were down in but two minutes. "Now, to go inside…" Kevin said, opening the great doors of the grand hall.

The inside was eerie. All the lights were gone, and it was all pitch darkness. The fact that the time was now eleven at night didn't make it any better. The three began to make their way up the massive staircase that they did so long ago. About halfway up, the fifth elite, and Fletcher's second in command stopped the three. "You shall go no farther." One of them said. "I can take you." Yureidoru stated. "This will be fun." Kacie smirked. "Hey… where'd Kevin go?" The fifth elite asked. Kevin had already slipped by them, and was getting closer and closer to Fletcher's room…

…_On the Dark Plane of Existence…_

Badge, in his Pikachu form, and Harris, in his Mario form, ran forward. Harris pulled off his martial arts on some, while Harris was zipping around and blasting the others with lightning. "I wonder how the others are faring?" Badge asked. "I'm not sure… but it'll be Kyle and Alyssa who are heading into the most danger." Harris replied. "Yeah… and these guys are annoying me…" Badge replied. "Legendary attack: Rexbolt!" Badge exclaimed. Thunderclouds appeared in a vast area, and a deep rumble of thunder was heard. Then, a humungous blast of lightning came down, and eviscerated a large amount of the rogues. It then began moving forward, taking out some more, before finally disappearing, leaving its path carved into the ground in the form of a deep crater. Next, Harris released his firebrand fist of judgment, and the punch alone melted through six skulls, and the fireball that came from it incinerated the large crowd behind it. "That must've taken out a huge number, but more still remain." Badge stated. "Let's go, then… the fact that the odds two billion to two are against us makes this all the more fun!" Harris exclaimed. The battle then resumed.

Kyle and Alyssa reappeared outside Kirth's towering twenty-five-story palace. "Well… let's go." Kyle stated, kicking down the massive double doors. They saw various rooms, and a huge spiraling staircase. From the staircase, came many upon many rogues. 250,000, to be exact. "Let me take care of this." Kyle stated, turning into his Bowser form. The rogues attacked, but Kyle-Bowser's scales were completely impervious to anything thrown at it. Breathing massive waves of flame, Kyle incinerated all the rogues. He then reverted back into his human form, and turned to Alyssa, who smiled at him. "Let's go then." Kyle stated. "I'm right behind you." Alyssa replied, walking to his side. The two then began to walk up the towering staircase.

…_Once again back to Fist Fighter Ridge…_

Yirek coughed a bit, and looked up toward the source of the large magic blast. It was an elite of Clan Justice, in a Zelda form. "…Well, well… it appears as if you're form is the same type as mine." The elite stated. "Just shut up, and let's fight." Yirek stated, blasting a fireball at the elite, who used Naryu's love to reflect the blow. "Amateur. Is that all you got?" The elite smirked, taking the barrier around him and forming into a ball of crystal-like energy. "What the heck?" Yirek asked. "Take this!" The elite yelled, as the crystal split up into tens of thousands of shards that were all aimed toward Yirek. Yirek formed his own barrier, and reflected the attack. The elite then melted the attack with a wave of flame. "Legendary attack: Aureola Shower!" Yirek exclaimed, as all parts of the attack were aimed toward the elite.

After the great explosion, the elite still stood from the smoke. "Heh… what a pathetic legendary attack." He stated. "Let me show you a real attack." The elite stated. "Legendary attack: Forblaze Inferno!" He exclaimed. The very air began to heat up, and cinders began rising up from the ground. Everything began to shake. Yirek grimaced. "Naryu's Love!" He exclaimed. After the barrier had formed, many massive pillars of flame rose up from below.

After the explosion died out, the elite gasped in pain. The mighty blow shattered Naryu's love, but it lessened the impact enough for Yirek to survive… barely. Burn marks completely covered him, and he was panting heavily. However, he had a hand on his opponent's heart. "I'm… taking you out… with… me." Yirek said. The elite was frozen in fear. "You wouldn't!" He exclaimed. Yirek closed his eyes, and smirked. "I would." He replied. Yirek's hand glowed white, and he reach into the elite, and literally crushed his heart. The elite died, and then Yirek fell to the ground. "I've… done my part… the rest… is up… to….them." He said quietly, before his scorched body reverted back to human form, and hit the ground.

…_Elsewhere in the battlefield…_

Jery began blasting the elite with missiles from afar, while Serea ran up close and used Bloodbath to clash with her opponent's legendary spear. Unfortunately, spears had a bit of an edge against swords… it was at this moment that they wished they had an axe-user. The elite's spear clashed three times with bloodbath, before the elite flung Serea away, with a huge swing of his spear. Serea then got up, and attempted to attack again, while the elite was busy dodging Jery's missiles.

Unfortunately, the elite noticed this, and muttered the incantation that made his lance burn with flame. He then swung it in a huge arc that sent out a wave of flame. This burned Serea, and sent her flying backwards. This also deflected Jery's barrage of missiles. Serea was about to get up, but noticed the elite standing above her. "I'm… sorry…" The elite spoke, about to bring his spear down through her heart. It was then that she heard a bloody noise. She opened her eyes, and saw Jery standing above her, with the elite's spear through his chest. "W…what?" The elite asked. "Too… bad things… have to be like this…" Jery stated. "Why, though?" Serea asked. Jery simply closed his eyes. "I… don't want you to die." He stated simply. He then turned to the elite, and coughed up some blood. "Goodbye." He stated, blasting out the rest of his energy in the Onyx Arm cannon. The point blank blast eviscerated the elite. Jery coughed up more blood, reverted back to his human form, and fell to the ground, leaving a bewildered Serea.

…_Only Serea and Tyler remain in group A… though both the elites of that area are dead... still 250 million of the soldiers are still left, and the two, both fatigued, are left alone to deal with them all…_

…_On the outskirts of Grandville…_

Ben was slicing soldiers in two. He was feeling very bad about it. These soldiers were misguided, given a huge lie… and they thought they were doing the right thing. However, what kept him doing it was the fact that if these soldiers succeeded, and so many more would suffer. Not only that, but if they won, Kirth and Fletcher would say that they lost their usefulness, and kill them all, in more painful ways. Ben just hoped that his Omega Beam sword had enough power to kill them all in one stroke each. However, one of the elites happened to show his face. He was pretty large, and appeared to be in a Ganondorf form. However, the form was almost completely covered in black plate mail. "Die." The elite stated, bringing a massive sword down upon Ben, who blocked with his Omega Beam sword. For some reason, the massive sword failed to break on the beam sword, and the two clashed as if they were the same material. Unfortunately, the elite was overpowering Ben. Ben took out his normal Beam Sword, and began to dual wield it with the Omega Beam Sword. At this point the struggle seemed even ended. However, in a skillful maneuver, Ben took his normal beam sword, and stabbed it through the elite, who groaned in pain. Not wanting to waste any more time, Ben took the omega beam sword, and delivered the final blow.

Elsewhere, another elite appeared in from of Kit. "Finish me." The elite stated. Kit seemed astounded. "What?" She asked. "…Finish me. I know what our leader's goals are. I want no part of them… so kill me." The elite stated. "…Fine… goodbye." Kit stated. Since the elite was in human form, was slice of Durandal was all it took to end his life.

…_In the tower of Granville…_

Kevin was walking up the top portion of the great staircase and smirked to himself. "Heh. Those two can take care of those elites… now to find Fletcher." He stated, finally reaching the great door, which he kicked open forcefully. He entered the throne room, expecting to see Fletcher, but nobody was there. He looked around the dark room. It was eerily quiet. He then looked out a window, and found a hidden staircase that went from outside the window, to the roof of the tower. He decided to follow it, and saw Fletcher gazing at the night sky. "So you've come…" He stated simply.

…_In the Dark tower…_

Kyle and Alyssa where walking up the great spiraling staircase. It seemed to be a simple enough setup. Everything was pretty dark, but since the spiraling staircase kept on going up, and passing floors, things were easy. "You know… this is weird. I would've expected this place to be brimming with rogues and traps." Kyle stated, breaking the eerie silence. "I know… I think we should keep our guard up." Alyssa stated. The silence then resumed, and the two continued walking up the staircase… for a while. Eventually, after about a full half hour of walking up the stairs, it stopped at a small room, on the highest floor. All that was in front of them was a set of massive black double doors. Kyle simply tore them down, without a transformation needed. Inside was a large room. Out the windows, you could see the eerie black and red sky on the same level that you were on. It was very high up. The black and red reflected on the windows. A blood red carpet went from where Kyle and Alyssa were standing, to the other side of the room, where a simple straight staircase was.

The two began to walk cautiously to the other side of the room. However, as if from nowhere, Zalthyr appeared. "Hmph. I wouldn't expect anyone to breach this place in a thousand years." He stated, transforming into his Link form, and whipping out Lunasieg. "Kyle…" Alyssa stated. "What is it?" Kyle replied. "Let me take care of this." Alyssa stated. "No. It's too dangerous." Kyle replied. "I'll be fine. Every moment Kirth lives on is a moment the worlds suffer. Kill him. That's priority." Alyssa stated. "Alyssa…" Kyle replied. At that moment, something very sudden happened. Something unexpected. They kissed. …And it was a passionate and meaningful one.

"Let's go!" Zalthyr yelled, running toward the two, and interrupting the precious moment. Alyssa, as quickly as possible, changed into her Sheikah form, and whipped out the Tiiru Kyoubou, which clashed with Lunasieg. A large clashing noise was heard. "Go…" Alyssa stated. "I'll hold him off here." She then added. "Kyle nodded. "Promise me you'll make it alive." He stated. "I promise." Alyssa replied, deflecting another blow. Kyle sighed deeply, but he knew what he had to do. What she wanted him to do. What he needed to do. He went up the staircase, and into Kirth's throne room….

Coming up: Self-explanatory. It may even be later tonight, or tomorrow, it depends. Anyways, two chapters remain. This is by far my longest chapter yet, and I'm extremely proud of it. It nears a mighty 3,000 words. Anyways, review, and make it a good one, please!

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	61. Fate

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Final Chapter: Fate_

A/N: Here it is. The climax chapter. I must say that I've enjoyed writing this fanfic very much, and would like to like to deeply thank all of my reviewers. Now… onto the final battles…

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's Disclaimer.

…_And so it was that the three main figures responsible for the darkness that has covered the lands for so much time have met the three leading the fight against them… meanwhile, the two left in group A are struggling with the still vast numbers against them… group B has completely vanquished the outer perimeter defense without any major casualties… At the same time, two of the strongest warriors fight off a seemingly endless tide, and Kacie and Yureidoru fight against Fletcher's two most trusted…_

…_Back inside the tower at Grandville…_

Kacie ran toward the fifth elite with Kadou, and sliced him up several times, though she was slicing at air. He already moved out of the way, and attacked her from behind, sending her flying down face first. This elite was in a fox form. He lowered his blasted down to her, and smirked, until the gun disassembled itself, the work of Yureidoru's psychic powers. Yureidoru then used his soul slayer attack on the elite, who ended up dying. However, the second in command, who was in a Link form, attacked Yureidoru with his blade. The blade stabbed through Yureidoru, who quickly pulled it out. Kacie then cut the second in command into pieces. "You ok?" Kacie asked. "I'm… fine. Let's go and help Kevin." Yureidoru replied. The two began to go as fast as they can up the huge staircase…

…_On the roof…_

The roof was completely flat, and stable enough to walk and run on. "…Why are you gazing up at the stars?" Kevin asked Fletcher. "… Simple enough. I'm looking at my future kingdom." Fletcher replied. "What?" Kevin asked. "Simple. Once Kirth and I win this war, nothing in all of existence will be out of our grasp. It matters not if all our soldiers are dead… if we kill you and Kyle, we'll pick the others off ourselves like they're cattle… and we'll have dominance over everything… how fun that will be." Fletcher stated. "Interesting… too bad that won't happen…" Kevin stated, transforming into his demonic Yoshi form. Fletcher laughed to himself. "It's been awhile since I've had a challenge…" He stated, transforming into his greatest form, his Marth form. However, the form was completely demonic, and had huge black wings. In his hand was a white blade that looked as if it could cut through anything. "Let's go." Fletcher stated, jumping up into the air, and flying off. Kevin followed. It was at that moment that Kacie and Yureidoru made it to the roof, only to watch Kevin and Fletcher fly away. "We're too late…" Kacie sighed.

…_Inside the Dark Tower…_

"So touching… too bad you won't live to see him again." Zalthyr stated. Lunasieg was in a deadlock with the Tiiru Kyoubou. "Shut the fuck up!" Alyssa yelled back, swinging her fan in a huge arc, stirring up the winds of destruction. Zalthyr, started by the winds, was blown backwards, and into the wall, where the various needles and leaf-like shuriken then cut him up. He then wiped blood off his face. "It seems that I… underestimated your weapon…" Zalthyr stated. He made a jabbing motion with Lunasieg, and a dark ray of energy was shot forward at Alyssa, who quickly dodged out of the way, ran up a wall, jumped onto the ceiling, and threw needles at Zalthyr, who deflected them all with a swing of his blade. The dark energies created by the blade's swing knocked Alyssa off the ceiling, but she landed nicely on her feet. "I'm only warming up." Alyssa stated. "Very well. Bring it on." Zalthyr replied.

…_Inside Kirth's throne room…_

Kyle stepped cautiously into Kirth's chambers… the one that the dark meetings were held in. It was way too silent. Kirth was sitting on his throne, looking blankly at the ceiling. "…Quite a few of your friends have died… and when this is over, the rest will join them." Kirth spoke. "You speak lies. I'm going to thrash you here and now." Kyle stated. "I doubt you will. You're in my house, now… and I'm in peak form." Kirth replied. Kyle paused. "I have a simple question…" He stated. "…And that is…?" Kirth replied. "…Why do you want to take everything over?" Kyle asked. "Because… when people realized I had greater god blood, they hated me." Kirth replied. _'That was just like me at first…'_ Kyle thought. "My parents ditched me and my poor excuse of a freak of a little brother out in the streets." Kirth then added. _'Ok… not as much like me.'_ Kyle thought. "So I decided to ditch him, too… and when my powers kicked in… I decided to do what I wanted with them, and what I want is for everyone to bow to me." Kirth stated. _'…Ok… not at all like me…'_ Kyle then thought. "… No more words. You die today." Kyle stated. The room shook vigorously and Kyle was in his greater god Yoshi form. Kirth transformed into his Mewtwo form. "Let's do it." Kirth replied.

…_In the skies above Grandville…_

Kevin began breathing pure darkness at Fletcher, who dodged to the side, and stabbed Kevin, who, simply enough, ripped the sword right out of him, without feeling any pain, and chucked it down below. Fletcher then took out his legendary lance: Longinus. "Die." He stated, attacking Kevin, who countered with his claws. It appeared to be a stalemate. Kevin then head butted Fletcher, who was sent flying, and struck him with breath of pure darkness. Fletcher recovered from the blow, and rushed Kevin with Longinus, which seemed to be doing some damage, until Kevin swiped Fletcher away from him with a mighty swing of his arm. "This ends now!" Fletcher yelled.

…_Back inside the tower of Darkness…_

Alyssa and Zalthyr began to move at speeds so high that the space and time around them became distorted. Alyssa swung her Tiiru Kyoubou, and Zalthyr swung Lunasieg. The two blasts from the weapons collided, and shook the entire tower. Then, Zalthyr rushed forward, and stabbed Alyssa, but it was only an afterimage, and Alyssa stabbed Zalthyr's back with a Kunai. "NO MORE GAMES!" Zalthyr yelled, running at Alyssa. His blade divided into two, and he began to dual wield them. He entered battle with Alyssa, but some of the stabs were getting through. They battled on and on like this, but it seemed like Zalthyr was winning.

The two stopped momentarily. Zalthyr was panting heavily, as was Alyssa, who had several parts of her shirt cut open, and a few cuts on her. "You know… my fan has a third ability…" Alyssa smirked. "What…?" Zalthyr asked. "Hurricane of annihilation!" Alyssa exclaimed, swinging her fan around as strong as she could, and multiple times. The entire tower began to collapse on itself.

…_On the floor above…_

The floor beneath them collapsed. Kyle simply didn't pay any attention to it. He just spread his mighty wings, and flew full speed at Kirth, who was floating. Kyle grabbed Kirth by the throat, and flung him far. Very far, but Kirth used his Psychic powers to eventually stabilize himself, but by this time, Kyle was attacking again. Kirth tried to shoot a massive ball of psychic energy at Kyle, who seemed to just dodge to the side, and blow a huge wave of the magma that was hotter than the sun at him. Kirth flew out of the way.

… _Back in the skies above Grandville…_

In rage, Fletcher jammed Longinus full force into Kevin, who blasted Fletcher with pure darkness. The two then were flung apart, but appeared visibly tired. "Die." Kevin stated. "What?" Fletcher asked. "Legendary attack: Breath of Demise." Kevin stated. An abnormally large blast of darkness came from Kevin's mouth and spiraled toward Fletcher. When it hit, a huge explosion of darkness followed, and Fletcher dissolved into nothingness.

…_In the dark realm…_

As Harris and Badge killed the very last of the impossibly large silver rogue army, everything seemed to shake. The massive tower on the horizon began to crumble… into a massive pile of rubble. You could also see Kyle and Kirth going at it in mid air. They rushed up to the rubble. Alyssa was utterly fatigued, and back in her human form. Zalthyr was also in his human form, with his entire shirt ripped off. Many gaping and holes that went straight through him could be seen on him. "You….w-win…" Zalthyr stated, before collapsing dead in the massive pile of rubble.

"Alyssa! Are you ok?" Badge yelled out. "I'm…fine." Alyssa sighed, brushing herself off. "Where's Kyle?" She then asked. Harris pointed to the sky. "I see. Let's go back to Earth and help with the forces there. Kyle has everything under control, here." Alyssa stated. The other two nodded. Alyssa raised the Tiiru Kyoubou, and summoned up the zephyrs of teleportation to take them back to Earth.

…_In the sky…_

Kirth grimaced. They'd been fighting for a half hour, now. Despite the home field advantage that Kirth had, it seemed like no use. It was just like last time. No matter what he threw at Kyle… nothing seemed to work… unless…

Kirth began muttering incantations. Several portals appeared in the sky around Demestrion. "My only hope of victory is the ultimate scroll!" Kirth exclaimed, making a break for one of the portals. Kyle grimaced. "…He's going to the core of existence… if he gets the scroll… we're all done for." Kyle muttered. He took off after Kirth, and was gradually catching up.

Almost…

Almost…

_Right before Kirth reached the portal that led to the core of existence, Kyle grabbed him, and threw him into another of the portals…_

…_Earth…_

Tyler and Serea, both fiercely fatigued, were surrounded by a huge lot of soldiers. "Looks like…this is it." Tyler moaned. "Goodbye." Serea replied. The two braced for the impact… but instead, various blasts of lightning, fire, and wind killed all of the attackers. "What?" Tyler asked. He then saw who it was that saved him and Serea: Alyssa, Badge, and Harris. "That's all of them." Alyssa sighed. "You mean there's no more?" Badge asked. "Actually… Kirth still remains." Harris stated, pointing up into outer space, which, for some reason, you could see. A large portal opened up, and Kirth came out of it. "DAMMIT! He threw me into the wrong plane!" He yelled in distress. Kyle then came from the portal. "Game over." He stated. "Any last words?" He then asked. Kirth grimaced. This was the end for him… but he wouldn't go out without a bang. "You may as well kill me… but I'll make sure you live on with nobody left!" Kirth exclaimed, charging up a huge ball of psychic energy, until it was the size of Jupiter. "Legendary attack: Celestial Obliteration!" Kirth exclaimed, tossing the massive sphere of energy at Energy at Earth. "No!" Kyle exclaimed, flying in between the energy and Earth. "Why do you sacrifice yourself so?" Kirth asked. "Simple. There is one who I love on that planet… and I'd rather die than live without her." Kyle stated. "Impossible…" Kirth said. "…But I won't go out without taking you with me…" Kyle then added, breathing inward. "Legendary attack: ASTRAL BREATH!" Kyle yelled, firing an ultimately enormous beam of the hottest magma, which looked like it could effortlessly melt through an entire planet, and keep on going. All the planets in the solar system were shaking out of control. It was then that Kyle's Astral Breath met with Kirth's Celestial Obliteration…

…_A deafening sound followed…_

The explosion from the collision of the two attacks turned the entire universe white, and there was no place you couldn't hear the deafening sound. When the white created by the explosion subsided, there were a few planets missing, and nobody left in the sky. Not Kirth, and not Kyle…

Coming up: Next chapter… Epilogue. That will be the very end of the story. Expect it tomorrow or the day after. Please leave a review stating your thoughts on the chapter. Thank you.

Until Next Chapter,

-Biggoron


	62. Epilogue

**A World Embroiled in Chaos**

_Epilogue: Starting Over_

A/N: I hope that you all liked last chapter. I'm particularly proud of this chapter, the chapter before this, and chapter sixty… and I hope that you all enjoy this one as well… Anyways, onward, my friends.

**DISCLAIMER**: Refer to Chapter One's Disclaimer…as I've said many times.

_The deafening explosion subsided… and nothing remained in the sky… not Kirth… and not Kyle…_

Alyssa, Badge, Harris, Tyler, and Serea were all at Fist Fighter Ridge… gazing up at the spectacle, as the sun began to rise. "…Is it over?" Harris asked. "It appears so." Badge sighed. "…Kyle…?" Alyssa asked. The others looked saddened. "It appears as though he gave his life for the planet." Harris solemnly spoke. Alyssa looked at the ground. A dead silence seemed to wipe over all. "…What about the others who died?" Serea asked. There were the corpses of Yirek, Jery, and Brian… and the ashes of Jarod. Suddenly Yirek got up with a groan. "Yirek… you're alive!" Tyler stated. Yirek rubbed his head. "So I am." He stated. "What happened?" He then asked. "We've won." Tyler said. "Nice… any casualties?" Yirek asked. "…All that we know is that Jarod, Brian, Jery, and Kyle are dead." Harris stated. "Kyle died?" Yirek asked, surprised. "He sacrificed himself to protect Earth when Kirth released his legendary attack…" Badge replied. "I'd stop talking about it…" Serea muttered. The others noticed that Alyssa was standing far away from them, with her back turned. They could all hear a faint sob. "…" A solemn gust of wind broke over the ridge, and it began to rain…

…_The next day…_

_Kevin, Tamrin, Jeff, Megan, Phill, Kit, Ben, Kacie, Yureidoru, Jason, Alex, and Dyougandara all came from Grandville, and met with those on the ridge. The outcome of the war was spread all around. Group A lost half of their men, while Group B suffered minimal casualties, with no deaths, as did the Grandville invasion force. The Kirth's plane invasion force lost their most important member…_

_...Base of Clan Wildfire, Noon, a sunny day…_

It was so silent, as only the winds could be heard. There the base of Clan Wildfire stood, and in front of it, were two graves. One was the grave of Brian, with the Cerulean Blade sticking into it. Second was the grave of Jery, who was buried with his Onyx Arm Cannon. Kevin, Alyssa, Harris, Badge, Tamrin, Yirek, Serea, Tyler, Jeff, Megan, Phill, Kit, Ben, Kacie, Yureidoru, Jason, Alex, and Dyougandara stood before the two new graves. "What about Jarod?" Tyler asked. "…I lost the ashes." Kevin replied.

Jason slung a sack over his soldier. "Well… it was nice, but we're going back on the road." He stated, and Alex nodded in agreement. Dyougandara seemed ready to leave, too. "At least stay for tonight." Tyler stated. "Yeah. There's a party celebrating the planet's freedom." Yureidoru stated. The three thought over it for a moment, and then agreed to stay until the party ended. "Well… we might as well get ready." Yirek stated, as the small crowd began to separate…

…_Later that night…_

…_11:00 P.M., in a vast field near Grandville…_

You could hear many loud shouts of joy. Everybody was merry. The very thing that plagued the Earth for so many years has finally been defeated once and for all… various clans from the north, south, east, and west, along with the civilians from the center towns, came. Kevin, Harris, Badge, Tamrin, Yirek, Serea, Tyler, Jeff, Megan, Phill, Kit, Ben, Kacie, Yureidoru, Jason, Alex, and Dyougandara were all there. People were getting drunk and happy, while others danced around and sang, like they had no care in the world. At this point, they didn't care about anything. Clans were no longer needed, so towns in the north, south, east, and west would soon develop, and humans could go back to living the way that their ancestors did…

"Hey, pass the scotch!" Kevin yelled to Badge, who passed a can over. Kevin guzzled it down quickly. "Now that's the stuff!" He exclaimed. Kevin, Harris, Badge, Yirek, and Tamrin were all enjoying the scotch, while various others were either off at the food court, or dancing. Lots of shouting and laughter could be heard from each and every direction. Kevin looked around. "I need to go for a few minutes…" Kevin stated, seeming serious. The others, surprised by this, only nodded, as Kevin got up and walked away.

_About a half mile away from the party…_

Alyssa sighed heavily, and walked toward a small lake. She looked around, and tried to manage a smile. Things were nice like this, everyone was in the distance, and only the crickets could be heard. Alyssa then looked noticed a small dock near the pond. She went to the end of the dock, took her shoes off, and dipped her bare feet into the water, and lying down while doing so, so she could look up at the stars. _'How could they forget so quickly? They party at their new freedom, but don't realize the price paid? They don't know who they even owe this golden age to…'_ She thought, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Kevin then walked up to where she was. "Why aren't you at the party?" He asked. "Now isn't the time for laughter." Alyssa replied. Kevin sighed. He couldn't begin to contemplate her pain. "…You know that it's best if you let it all out." Kevin then stated. Alyssa remained silent. "I'm… not going to. He's still alive out there… somewhere." Alyssa said, eyes still fixed upon the stars. Kevin noticed her eyes, and he felt a jolt of pain inside him. Once sparkling with great happiness, they were now filled with a sadness that could make the happiest of people saddened. "You… know… Kyle didn't sacrifice himself for this planet…" Kevin began. "…He sacrificed himself… for _you_." He stated. Alyssa sighed. "I know… but he's not dead… he's out there somewhere." She replied. Kevin sighed. "I'll leave you alone for awhile." He stated, walking back to the party, leaving Alyssa alone once more. Something about putting her feet in the calm waters, and staring up at a blissful sky full of stars seemed to comfort her.

…_Back at the party…_

"How'd it go?" Badge asked, as Kevin sat back down. "…She refuses to believe that he's dead." Kevin stated. "Should we all go comfort her?" Harris asked. "No. She needs to be alone." Kevin stated, the others nodded, and began to resume drinking the scotch. Soon enough, everyone at the party fell asleep, and a new day dawned. Alyssa was still where she was the entire night, only she was sleeping. _'Change is going to happen soon, Lyss…'_ A voice that sounded like Kyle's rang inside her head. She awoke with a start, hoping he was nearby… but he wasn't.

_Within a year later, clans were proved obsolete, and disbanded, and plenty of new towns developed, in addition, the grand coliseum matches that once took place long ago were reopened. Earth has entered the golden age, indeed._

**_-Below is a short epilogue on every specific character, including their age during this fic, so you can picture them better_-**

(If it says 25, then that means the person is older than 25, but appears that way permanently because of the evolution… so… here goes…)

**Jarod, 18- The doofus**

He died a simple death on Fist Fighter ridge against one of Clan Justice's Elites. He was burned to a crisp, and his ashes were lost. No glory came to his name, and everyone soon forgot about him.

**Brian, 20- The large**

Brian, Jery's towering brother, died by the same way as Jarod. Though noted as a more admirable individual, his sacrifice wasn't noticed much. However, there are few who still speak his name in whispers…

**Phill, 23- The Random**

Phill, the ultimate in randomness, left on a journey… a secret and personal journey… to find the next flavor of cool aid man, and drink him.

**Kacie, 25+- The Great Swordswoman**

Kacie, being one of the two who accompanied Kevin on the assault on Fletcher's tower, gained recognition from the public. With the clans now gone, and people living freely, Kacie decided to become a mercenary. She was paid very well, and became rich in no time.

**Jery, 25+- The Bulky**

Jery died a valorous death, sacrificing himself for Serea in the fist fighter ridge for Serea, who still wonders why he did it. His name has been recorded in the great new library, and he will always be remembered as a famous figure.

**Tyler, 21- The underestimated**

Once made fun of and underestimated, Tyler is now famous, and has been marked as a major historical figure.

**Yureidoru, 23- The Avenger**

Having avenged his clan, Yureidoru went back to the site of his old base. Bandits tore down the remainder of the base a little bit after he left so long ago. He decided to raise a thriving town from the rubble, which he settled down in himself. He became respected by many.

**Jason, 16- The thief**

Having gained his good luck back, Jason decided to try and fight for good during the war. He did, and even enjoyed the party afterwards. He soon left, along with Alex and Dyougandara, to become a chivalrous thief, who robs only from the rich and undeserving, and sometimes gives to the poor.

**Alex, 18- The Brigand**

Alex followed his brother Jason's steps in becoming a chivalrous thief. He soon became fond of the change.

**Dyougandara, 30+- The Crazed Merchant**

The crazed Louscian merchant followed Alex and Jason for a while, until the perfect opening came to him. Bidding farewell to the thieves, he (somehow) became the new and bigger Grandville's most famous merchant.

**Jeff, 24- The Gorilla**

Jeff looked at the place that was once his Clan's base. The Great War had left it in utter ruins. Jeff found it perfect to raise another town here. Within three years, the town was thriving, and known for its connection with history's greatest war.

**Serea, 19- The flirt**

Serea went back to her old laid-back life. In five years, she married, and she and her husband moved into the town that Yureidoru recently completed.

**Kit, 18- The wandering swordswoman**

Like Kacie, she too decided to become a mercenary. The two eventually decided to become partners, and open up what would become a famous mercenary company.

**Ben, 15- The young warrior**

Ben went back to the clan village that he was to be Clan Master of. However, he opened the village into a normal and public village that he became mayor of. Many were fond of his rule.

**Megan, 17- The Fast Warrior**

Realizing the Alex and Jason left without paying back the money, she sighed, and let it go. She then decided to participate in some of the tournaments now held in Granville.

**Harris, 25+- The Living Legend**

Though not a god, he was the next thing to one. He decided to hit the coliseum multiple times, until he raked in a huge amount of earnings. From here, he traveled to the desert, to the very oasis where he first met Yureidoru and Kit… and built a manor there. He can be seen honing his skills in the desert. He was referred to as a living legend.

**Badge, 17- The Wandering Genius**

Badge went back to his home on the glacial islands, and spread the news of Kirth's defeat. Everyone on the island rejoiced, and the raging blizzard that had been going on for a hundred years calmed. Badge was seen hitting the coliseum three years later.

**Tamrin, 43+- The Ancient Savior**

Tamrin was happy to see his old arch-nemesis finally destroyed, but the fact that the one who did it gave his life to do so saddened him. He decided to build a home in solitude, and watch over the continent.

**Yirek, 27+- The Former Evil**

Glad to see his old master slain, Yirek did what he always wanted to do: Build a town where peace reigned. He decided that the ruins of Coastiand were as good a place as any.

**Kevin, 25+- The Lesser God**

The ever-famous slayer of Fletcher was the old god left. However, Kevin wanted none of the glory, and instead, vanished mysteriously, on a quest to find a girl he could love.

**Alyssa, 25+- The Ninja Queen**

As the story of the ones who brought Kirth's fall spread, so did Alyssa's fame. She was so beautiful that many made her the subject of many poems and paintings. Not only that, but her sheikah form is known as the strongest, fastest, and most skilled of all ninja. Unfortunately, Alyssa didn't like her newfound publicity. She still refuses to believe that Kyle is dead. She still says that he's out there somewhere.

**Kyle, 25+- The Greater God**

Sacrificing himself for the one he loved, Kyle's name was showered in honor, and he became the most famous figure of all time. He's responsible for killing the one who lead the ones who plagued the planet for so many years: Kirth. Now, all say that he's dead, although Alyssa firmly believes that he's still out there… somewhere…

**-THE END-**

Whew. There you have it. The End. Story's over… finally. Anyways, I'd like a nice review from everyone. Also, state what rating you'd give this story (On a scale of 1-10). I truly hope that you all have enjoyed this story. When school ends, or sooner if I get impatient, I'll come out with another story to this series, reflecting on the pasts of various characters, and the events before this story. Simply keep on looking around in the SSBM section of fanfiction. Eventually, another story written by Biggoron will come up. I'll label it as the past events of this story, so look for it in about a month, ok? Thank you everyone.

Until Later,

-Biggoron

(Random P.S: Happy Love day in the Czech everyone. XD Random piece of info discovered in my English Class).

(P.S. #2: ARGH! This was supposed to be updated yesterday, but the document wouldn't upload. Sorry for the delay. The above comment is aimed at yesterday).


End file.
